


Denuedo

by IdamariaK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdamariaK/pseuds/IdamariaK
Summary: La línea entre lo que era correcto e incorrecto se había vuelto difusa, tan solo le importaba lo que sentía sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que se repitiera en su cabeza que eso estaba mal. /TemaTen/
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	1. Falsedad

Fue el sonido de tres golpes rápidos en la puerta lo que puso sus sentidos en alerta de inmediato y corrió a dejar entrar a la persona tras esta, alegrándose automáticamente ante la sonrisa ladeada que estaba viendo, eran solo un par de pasos de distancia lo que les separaba y que se borraron con prontitud al aparecer un beso apasionado que fue el detonante para que no mucho después la ropa desapareciera y estuvieran en la cama escuchando sus gemidos mutuos. Llevaban casi dos meses desde la última vez que se habían visto y sin duda se había notado en su desesperación. El agotamiento físico fue lo que la hizo dormirse y al despertar notó que su acompañante ya estaba de pie vistiéndose.

\- Es hora de irme — ella bostezó, todavía tenía sueño

\- Te verás con él — no era una pregunta

\- Sí, vine a Konoha porque quedé de pasar un tiempo con él desde que estuvo en Suna la última vez... iba a terminarle, pero pasó lo de su padre y...

\- No me mientas, llevas más de medio año encontrando diferentes excusas — se limpió la cara rápidamente antes que la traicionera lágrima que se le había escapado se notara — solo dime la condenada verdad, no te importa esto y ya — la rubia ya estaba completamente vestida mientras ella solo usaba la frazada para cubrir su desnudez

\- Sigues siendo una debilucha que se queja por todo

\- Y tú una maldita desgraciada sin alma — se puso de pie y se fue para el baño — no olvides cerrar con llave al salir — sin decir más puso el seguro en la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, era absurdo llorar pues no era la primera vez que casi discutían por ese tema, pero empezaba a hartarse

\- Tenten — la perilla se movió pero la mujer no pudo abrir — anda Tenten, abre

\- Lárgate Temari — escupió sin tener ninguna intención de moverse a abrir

\- No quiero que dejemos las cosas así — nada — por favor, Tenten

\- Dale mis saludos a Shikamaru — el silencio hizo presencia y un momento después pudo escuchar como se abría y cerraba casi de inmediato la puerta principal, denotando que la rubia por fin se había ido por lo que finalmente permitió que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos mientras maldecía a todo en su vida por estar llorando de nuevo.

Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua lavara la mayor parte de su frustración y luego de eso se vistió con su vestido usual, tenía varias diligencias y compras que hacer en la aldea lo cual era bueno para ayudarle a tener la mente ocupada y no seguir pensando en el tema. Lo primero para esa mañana fue ir a la mansión Hokage a entregar el reporte de la misión de la que había regresado el día anterior en la tarde, dado el hecho que Temari había llegado a Konoha la noche anterior y se presentó directamente en su departamento decidió posponer dicha entrega. Fue Shizune quien recibió el informe y no le dijo nada, suponiendo que había llegado agotada, tras estar segura que su nombre volvía a la lista de shinobis disponibles para misiones se fue a su siguiente diligencia.

Se había visto con Ino a la hora del almuerzo, mientras comían su amiga le estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas pues decía que la veía decaída y ella solo se excusó en que la misión había sido severa, extensa y que probablemente lo que necesitaba era dormir otro par de horas, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta que escasamente había cerrado los ojos la noche anterior porque estaba muy ocupada en algo mucho más divertido y mientras pensaba eso la culpable de tal cosa apareció tomada de la mano del ninja perezoso. La Yamanaka se detuvo incómoda, pero no por la presencia de esa pareja y malentendiendo que ella se había casi pasmado y dejado traslucir su molestia, creyendo que tal cosa era por el otro shinobi también presente en la calle

\- Tenten — la saludó Neji con ese maldito tono lastimero que entre más le escuchaba más ganas le daban de golpearlo

\- Neji — contestó y pudo sentir que Ino la tomaba del brazo como para darle soporte — Shikamaru, Temari — saludó a los demás

\- Tenten — fue solo el Nara quien respondió

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre Shikamaru? — preguntó por cortesía con una sonrisa leve

\- Recuperándose de a pocos, todavía le cuesta asimilar que realmente pasó

\- Fue una situación repentina y muy difícil, puede tomarle mucho tiempo recomponerse — la frase la dijo viendo a la rubia junto a él quien solo esquivó su mirada — si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, vámonos Ino

\- Tenten... — ya había avanzado varios pasos cuando él la llamó

\- ¡Púdrete Hyūga! — fue su única respuesta sin detenerse, avanzaba a paso rápido queriendo dejar a todos tras ella

\- Tenten espera — pidió Ino pues estaban casi trotando — ¡Tenten! — corrió para adelantarla y se puso en su camino haciéndola frenar - ¿te sientes bien?

\- Perfectamente

\- Tenten...

\- En serio Ino, dijiste que me mostrarías esa nueva tienda de postres ¿recuerdas?

\- Ten... no tienes que fingir que eres fuerte, sé que todavía te duele lo que él te hizo...

\- Los postres — no supo exactamente que reflejaba su mirada, pero su amiga solo suspiró

\- Es cerca de la floristería, creo que podemos pasar al hospital a recoger a Sakura, su turno está por terminar

\- Excelente — no dijeron nada más, podía sentir los azules ojos clavados en ella y solo hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantener la compostura. Ella había salido a distraer su mente, no a encontrarse de frente con el motivo que últimamente la tenía en ese condenado carrusel de emociones... ah sí, y a Neji, pero contrario a lo que había parecido para bien o para mal ella por fin había superado lo ocurrido y más allá de no soportarlo tan solo lo veía como un recuerdo pasado.

Sakura la había visto detenidamente antes de intercambiar una mirada con Ino, podía suponer que esta le había dicho con los labios pero sin sonido la palabra _Hyūga_ por lo que la ojijade solo la abrazó y ella hizo lo posible por no removerse incomoda por tal acción, eso era algo que también empezaba a cansarla, la maldita condescendencia que solían mostrarle, que la trataran como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento por un hombre que definitivamente no lo valía, no estaba segura de poder decir que Temari tampoco lo valiera, pero al menos ya había comprobado de primera mano que Neji no lo valía por más que se hubiera mentido a sí misma e intentado convencer que sí lo hacía.  
  
  


Se metió a la cama agotada de su día, no solo por el cansancio acumulado sino por tener que callar ante sus amigas el verdadero motivo por el cual se había descompuesto de esa forma y que sin importar lo que Temari opinara, para ella era cada vez más difícil no hablar del tema y fingir que no eran nada. Lo peor es que la rubia tuviera el descaro de llamarla cobarde de tanto en tanto cuando la que no era capaz de dar el paso y revelar lo que llevaban ya más de dos años escondiendo. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla de nuevo, tal vez ese era su destino, ser el segundo plato, la amante, la mujer que no servía para esposa y por lo tanto se avergonzaban de mostrar en público pero a quien le mentían una y otra vez prometiéndole que las cosas cambiarían. Se lo había hecho Neji, ahora se lo estaba haciendo Temari y ella simplemente pronto no podría soportarlo más.

Se giró en la cama y su nariz percibió el aroma que recubría la almohada a su lado, así que la acercó más para poder olfatearla mejor, el característico perfume de la rubia inundó sus sentidos y otra lágrima apareció. Sabía que nada iba a pasar, la verdad es que a su modo las dos eran cobardes, ella por no ser capaz de imponerse y exigirle que tomara una decisión pues muy dentro de sí sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta, y Temari por temerle al qué dirán si sus hermanos y todos en Suna se enteraban que era lesbiana, que estaba usando al Nara para ocultarse y que en realidad lo que quería formalizar es que mantenía una relación con otra mujer. Se abrazó a sí misma ya que no tenía nadie más que la abrazara en ese momento, le gustaría al menos poder correr a los brazos de su madre en busca de consuelo, pero esta había fallecido tantos años atrás que por ratos dudaba que su memoria le fuera completamente fiel a su recuerdo, igual le gustaba pensar que si estuviera viva la apoyaría.  
  



	2. Candidez

El campo de entrenamiento se encontraba desolado, Gai y Lee se encontraban fuera de la aldea y Neji desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que rara vez ponía un pie allí, o al menos eran contadas las ocasiones que lo hacía desde que era un hombre casado. Respiró profundo disfrutando el olor que desprendía el pasto mojado porque había llovido toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, tras haber puesto algunos blancos en varios árboles y asegurar su portakunais en su pierna se dedicó a apuntar y lanzar, cerciorándose que su puntería no variaba ni un poco sin importar nada. 

_Flashback_

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Florecita! — gritaron al unísono Gai y Lee mientras que Neji evidentemente incómodo por el exceso de entusiasmo de sus compañeros sostenía un pastel con el número 18 escrito

\- No tenían que molestarse chicos — dijo ella sonrojada antes de abrazar primero a su sensei y luego a su compañero de equipo, dejando por último al Hyūga, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y él en respuesta solo movió su cabeza en una señal inequívoca para que repitiera el gesto pero ahora fuera un ligero roce de labios, ella no dudó en hacerlo y nuevos vítores sonaron por parte de las bestias verdes. Ellos llevaban casi cinco meses saliendo y el Hyūga estaba en contra de la mayor parte de muestras de afecto en público exceptuando tomarla de la mano y en contadas ocasiones cuando estaban entre amigos cercanos darse ese tipo de besos — ¿no hay velas para apagar?

\- Ya decía yo que olvidábamos algo — habló meditabundo Rock Lee — ¡puedo ir a comprarlas y regresar en un parpadeo!

\- No, no es necesario — ella solo sonrió, su único deseo era que las cosas siguieran tal y como estaban — ¿alguien recordó el cuchillo? — no sabía ni porqué había preguntado, era obvio que no. Pero antes que propusieran ir a buscar uno ella invocó de uno de sus pergaminos un tantō que cumpliría la función, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en una situación en la cual necesitaría tener platos y cubiertos para postre también guardados, por lo que tuvieron que comer con la mano mientras reían entre ellos.

Gracias a la poca seriedad que caracterizaba a Gai, ellos tres habían terminado con trozos de pastel en la cara y la ropa, Neji a un lado tan solo los había observado cuidando atentamente que no lo ensuciaran y tras despedirse de los dos hombres la había acompañado hasta su departamento, ingresando con ella. Esperó el tiempo justo a que él cerrara la puerta y se lanzó a sus labios, obteniendo por respuesta un beso que no la dejaba respirar y que avanzaran lentamente hacia el sofá. Sofá que ya había sido testigo de varios manoseos y roces cada vez menos torpes que habían sido detenidos por la aparentemente férrea determinación del Hyūga porque ella todavía era menor de edad y él no, por su parte no veía el motivo para esperar así que había intentado convencerlo de seguir sin éxito, aunque se notaba que entre más se tocaban más le costaba controlarse y por eso mismo habían acordado que en su cumpleaños esa sería su forma privada de celebrar juntos.

Su blusa llena de rastros de la cobertura del pastel fue la primera en caer al suelo, a él no le gustaban las cosas muy dulces, pero aún así se había encargado de pasar su lengua y borrar cualquier rastro de comida que hubiera en su cuello o cara y pareciera que limpiaba pastel imaginario de la parte superior de sus pechos y luego de su ombligo antes de soltarle el broche del sostén deportivo. Esa mañana había olvidado por completo la fecha que era y por lo tanto el juego de ropa interior que había comprado específicamente para ese día todavía seguía en la caja dentro de su armario, pero a él no parecía haberle importado ni un poco pues ya la había visto en dicho sostén deportivo y tan solo continuó en lo que estaba. Con timidez ella movió sus manos para empezar a buscar la forma de desvestirlo a él, en el momento que sus pieles entraron en contacto directo le dio la impresión que parecían haber aumentado la temperatura más allá de los límites normales y que los dos tenían fiebre, haciéndolos fundirse en un beso completamente abrasador que le generaba una sensación maravillosa. Sin que se diera cuenta el cierre de su pantalón ya había sido abierto y lo notó cuando sintió la mano de él acariciarla justo por encima de su panty haciéndola jadear rompiendo el beso, estaba claro que efectivamente iban a ir hasta el final por lo que quiso pedirle que pararan por un minuto y se fueran a la cama, pero antes de poder recuperar el aire y pronunciar nada él le había dado la vuelta dejándola boca abajo, bajando en el mismo movimiento su pantalón y panty solo lo suficiente para penetrarla de una vez, siendo su quejido casi un grito acompañado de una lágrima que se perdió en uno de los cojines. Ni siquiera sabía que él ya se había soltado su propio pantalón, pero agradeció que tuvo la gentileza de quedarse quieto de la cintura para abajo solamente mordiendo sus hombros mientras ella se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerlo adentro. Tan pronto ella le indicó que podía moverse las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, enterró su cabeza en los cojines para ahogar sus gemidos pues no era mucho más lo que podía hacer en esa posición, Neji la tenía completamente inmovilizada aumentando la fuerza con la que la agarraba del cabello a medida que sus estocadas eran más veloces y rudas. El extraordinario calor proveniente de su orgasmo la recorrió por completo justo antes que él detuviera sus movimientos emitiendo una palabra inentendible y derrumbándose sobre ella.

Luego de eso se reacomodaron para quedarse recostados en el sofá besándose de nuevo aunque ahora lentamente, a los dos les faltaba la parte superior de sus atuendos pero conservaban la inferior casi intacta. Iba a reclamarle por no haberle preguntado si estaba lista o no antes de introducirse en ella, pero realmente era tonto hacerlo pues ya habían decidido que lo harían y lo único que ella quería cambiar era el lugar en que la había tomado por primera vez, por lo demás el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Estaba a punto de sugerirle que se fueran a la cama para repetir lo que habían hecho cuando él dijo que era hora de irse, en el Clan le tenían hora de llegada y se metería en problemas si no estaba allí antes. Se lamentó y tras la promesa de verse de nuevo al día siguiente se despidió de él.

Corría por la aldea, se había quedado dormida y ahora sus amigas la iban a matar por llegar tarde a la cita que habían acordado desde semanas atrás. Esquivó un par de personas y finalmente decidió subirse a los tejados pues así sería mucho más rápido, uno de los vigilantes la observó de lejos pero no le dijo nada, y tras saltar un poco más llegó a la floristería Yamanaka, calmando su respiración antes de golpear en la puerta adjunta y que Ino abriera la puerta, luciendo sorprendida de que estuviera allí

\- ¡Tenten! — la saludaron y se sentó en el mueble que quedaba libre, subiendo las piernas para quedar más cómoda, en el sofá estaban Ino y Sakura y en el otro mueble estaba Temari — creímos que no podías venir hoy

\- ¿Por qué? — preguntó sin entender ¿había corrido media aldea en vano?

\- Por la fecha — ella solo ladeó la cabeza, todavía sin hallar cómo eso justificaría su ausencia a una reunión con sus amigas — hoy es el cumpleaños de Neji ¿no? — asintió con un movimiento — ¿no deberías estar con él?

\- Ahhhhh, eso — se empezó a reír — no, su Clan tiene alguna aburrida ceremonia o algo así y tiene que estar presente en los terrenos. Yo se los celebré ayer

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto le hiciste? — el tono de la Yamanaka no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre a qué se refería y ella se sonrojó de inmediato — porque tus ojeras dicen que no dormiste

\- Lo invité a almorzar al nuevo restaurante en el distrito comercial y además hice de postre manju, Neji ama los fríjoles

\- Y le diste otro postre, sin duda

\- ¡Ino! — fue Sakura quien la reprendió y ella solo volvió a sonrojarse

\- ¡Vamos Sakura!, si fue evidente cuando empezaron a tener relaciones porque los dos mantenían desaparecidos y aunque fue el año pasado todavía se desaparecen por ratos — ella solo agachó la mirada, no quería contestar eso porque su amiga tenía la razón por completo. Desde su primera vez en su cumpleaños el año anterior casi pareció que había despertado una parte de Neji que no sabía que podía existir, una parte que era completamente pasional y que parecía no saciarse nunca, los primeros meses incluso dejaron de lado ir a entrenar. Fue en una misión en la que ella por poco y sale herida que decidieron que debían disminuir un poco la intensidad y regresar al campo de entrenamiento a volver a ponerse en forma, y no solo limitarse al ejercicio que hacían en la cama

\- Creo que eso es problema de ellos y de nadie más — acotó Temari de forma desinteresada sin ver a nadie realmente

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? — la atención se había centrado ahora en la mujer que había abierto la boca — ¿cómo van las cosas con Shikamaru?

\- ¿Por qué creen que tengo algo con Shikamaru? — todas se rieron, incluyéndola

\- Porque es evidente, conozco a mi compañero de equipo y lo traes loco — la rubia no contestó — ¿qué hicieron en la sala de observación en los exámenes chunin?

\- Nada

\- Sí claro, no deja de hablar de ti desde ese día — un chasquido de lengua sonó — y mira que han pasado un par de años y él suele perder el interés en casi todo con facilidad

\- Mejor síganse metiendo con la relación de ella — la señaló

\- ¡Atrapada! Así que sí hay una relación — concluyó ella con una sonrisa

\- ¿No tienen una vida propia para que dejen de meterse en la mía? — todas volvieron a reír, Temari era difícil de sobrellevar y muchas veces solía aburrirse en la mitad de la reunión e irse además que no tenía ningún filtro cuando hablaba, llegando incluso a ser cruel. A veces dudaba si lo hacía a propósito o no, pues se suponía que al ser la delegada de su aldea debía saber ser diplomática. El silencio se hizo presente — nos besamos ¿contentas?

\- ¿Nada más? — Sakura había ido a la cocina y regresado con una botella de licor y algunas copas que les sirvió de una vez — porque estuvieron varias horas ahí metidos mientras nosotros resolvíamos la prueba escrita

\- Nada más — la mujer se encogió de hombros — ¿qué dices tú? Si tu novio está en una reunión con su familia ¿no deberías estar a su lado? — ella se mordió el labio, y negó

\- Es algo exclusivo Hyūga y no permiten el ingreso a nadie externo

\- ¿No eres su novia?

\- Sí, pero... es complicado

\- No tenemos nada mejor que hacer — todas asintieron

\- Es una familia muy estricta, de momento no han dicho nada porque tenga novia ni le han exigido que yo vaya, pero en cualquier momento tendré que ir para que nuestra relación sea aprobada

\- ¿El Clan tiene que aprobar su relación? — preguntó Ino sorprendida pues eso no se lo había mencionado a nadie, de hecho Neji se lo había contado hacía poco — Tenten... ¿qué pasará si no la aprueban?

\- ¿Por qué no la aprobarían? — su voz reflejaba su inocencia — Nos amamos, eso es lo importante

El silencio se hizo presente, optando al final por cambiar el tema mientras ella por dentro seguía repitiéndose que el amor que los unía iba a ser más que suficiente para que ellos pudieran estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

_Fin de flashback_   
  
  


Una risa amarga brotó de su garganta mientras regresaba su atención a los diferentes árboles en el campo de entrenamiento e invocaba más armas de su pergamino. La Tenten cándida e inocente que había sido en ese entonces había sido cruelmente pisoteada y ya no era tan ingenua para creer que el amor todo lo podía. 

De reojo pudo ver a Temari caminando en el pasto, a pesar de todo su mirada reflejaba la culpa por lo ocurrido el día anterior. No era necesario decirse nada más, ella tan solo hizo un par de sellos para que todas las armas regresaran a su lugar en los pergaminos y empezó a dirigirse a su departamento, siendo seguida de cerca por la rubia.


	3. Aturdimiendo

\- ¿Irás a Suna? — la pregunta fue un susurro en su oído y ella suspiró en respuesta pues tras pronunciar las palabras la mujer se había dedicado a repartir delicados besos en su cuello — estoy segura que puedo encontrar de nuevo alguna misión que requiera a alguien con tus habilidades

\- ¿Con mis habilidades? — dijo esas palabras en modo sugerente mientras le subía la falda a la rubia y deslizaba suavemente la mano sobre su intimidad, consiguiendo un gemido y que los besos ligeros se transformaran en algo más parecido a mordiscos por encima de su ropa, siendo estos ahora dirigidos a sus senos

\- ¿Sí o no? — bufó en su mente, la paciencia seguía sin ser una cualidad que pudiera usarse para describir a Temari, así que solo para provocarla hizo a un lado la ropa interior que ya se sentía bastante húmeda e introdujo dos de sus dedos, empezando a meterlos y sacarlos de forma muy lenta, acariciando su clítoris solo un poco pero sin ser su intención profundizar mucho lo que hacía — eres una maldita, Tenten — sonrió de lado, la rubia era fácil de desesperar

\- ¿En serio quieres que vaya? — la mujer intentó ahogar su siguiente gemido y de forma brusca comenzó a quitar la cinturilla que ajustaba su atuendo y servía además para sostener sus pergaminos, luego de lanzarla a cualquier parte se deshizo de su vestido obligándola así a quitar la mano de la caricia que ella no había cesado hasta ese momento — no lo rompas — advirtió al notar sus intenciones hacia la prenda que se le interponía — ya me has dañado mucha ropa

\- Aburrida — quiso replicarle, pero para entonces su sostén ya había sido removido y la rubia empezó a succionar sus senos mientras iba soltando el botón del short corto que usaba para evitar mostrar de más con su vestido

Cuando había alguien más presente las dos actuaban como simples amigas, pero a solas hace mucho que habían dejado de fingir que lo que pasaba entre ellas era cuestión solo del calor del momento. La última vez que alguien había mencionado su enfrentamiento en los exámenes y que si algún día tendrían una revancha para ver su progreso ella casi se había atragantado con lo que estaba comiendo a la vez que Temari contestaba no estar interesada en volverla a aplastar en una pelea.

_Flashback_

Intentó inhalar profundo pero le fue imposible hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones pues los sentía colapsarse más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba segura que una kunai enterrada en su pecho dolería menos pero ni así lograría tan rápido el objetivo de destruirla, nada la había preparado para las palabras que había escuchado y podía jurar que había alguien con un megáfono junto a su oído repitiéndolas una y otra vez.

_Su relación no ha sido aprobada_

Una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba si acaso había llegado a escuchar mal y malentendido la reunión, era una vil mentira, ellos no acababan de decirle de frente en palabras supremamente rebuscadas que era una zorra por haber admitido que se había acostado con su propio novio mientras la veían de forma despectiva y luego le echaban en cara que no era más que una kunoichi corriente sin un apellido importante y por poco le insinuaban después que era una cazafortunas. No, eso no podía haber pasado.

Las lágrimas aparecieron mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar lo ocurrido y ella seguía corriendo por los tejados todavía sin poder respirar creyendo que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Se detuvo tras ingresar a su departamento y cerrar de un portazo, sin dejar de negarlo, no, esa familia no acababa con tan solo seis palabras de dar por finalizada su relación de más tres años mientras Neji tan solo bajaba la cabeza y guardaba completo silencio sin al menos tratar de defenderla aunque sea una vez. Su pareja, su novio, su amigo, su compañero de equipo, quien luchaba a su lado en el campo de batalla y quien podía jurar por cualquier deidad existente que era el amor de su vida no había hecho más que quedarse callado escuchando al igual que ella como la trataban como si fuera menos que el polvo que se pega a los zapatos, la escoria se sentiría halagada si escuchaba la forma en que se habían referido a ella.

Quería romperlo todo, arrojar todos los objetos que decoraban su hogar contra alguna de las paredes mientras gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz mientras sus lágrimas lo inundaban todo, quería volver a ir a esos terrenos y decirles todo lo que no había sido capaz y de paso reclamarle a Neji que ni siquiera la hubiera seguido para consolarla, pero no, solo había guardado silencio. Tomó una de sus almohadas y la pegó a su cara para gritar en esta sin alertar a los vecinos que algo ocurría, jamás se había considerado una persona que llorara con facilidad pero en ese momento le era imposible detener su llanto a la vez que ingenuamente creía que de alguna manera las cosas fueran a cambiar y regresar a ser como eran antes solo con esa simple acción.

Su mente se desconectó por completo mientras ella lloraba, cuando por fin su llanto se detuvo varias horas después había un único pensamiento que predominaba por encima del shock en el que estaba y era que tenía que huir, alejarse de todo y de todos lo antes posible. No podía ni quería asumir nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y escapar era una solución al menos temporal antes que la realidad la golpeara de lleno en la cara. Con esa idea se lavó la cara y a pasos rápidos pero sin correr propiamente se dirigió a la mansión de la Hokage, la noche ya estaba avanzando pero sabía que Tsunade solía quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina por todo el papeleo pendiente así que tal vez pudiera encontrarle alguna misión. Al llegar notó la mirada sorprendida de Shizune por la hora, la saludó solo con un movimiento de cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta de la oficina de la Sannin.

\- Tsunade está en una reunión con el consejo — la detuvo la mujer y las dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio — ¿te sientes bien?

\- Necesito una misión — había luchado por encontrar su voz y poder hablar

\- En el momento no tenemos nada que requiera una jōnin

\- No importa el rango, lo que sea... — suplicó — por favor, necesito salir de la aldea — las lágrimas al parecer tan solo habían entrado en pausa y ahora amenazaban con reaparecer

\- Hace un rato nos llegó una misión clase C, solo es ir a llevar un pergamino a Suna pero el pago es bajo...

\- Yo iré — la pelinegra todavía parecía dudar — por favor — rogó de nuevo — incluso si no hay pago, tan solo necesito... — se quedó callada pues una lágrima se le escapó

\- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa? — ella negó y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron, eso era una infracción directa al código shinobi sobre no mostrar las emociones, si no podía controlarse ni siquiera frente a Shizune difícilmente lo haría en el campo de batalla y no le confiarían una misión. Se giró para irse, no sabía cuál era su otra opción ya que no podía salir de la aldea de esa forma, tal vez solo irse corriendo por la puerta principal sin importar lo que se pudiera interpretar de esa acción — espera Tenten — ella frenó y su hipido resonó — debes entregarle el pergamino a la secretaria del Kazekage, no es necesario que sea a él personalmente ¿entendido? — se dio la vuelta de inmediato ¿había entendido bien? — no tengo que aclarar que no puede caer en manos enemigas ¿verdad?

\- Gracias — estiró la mano para recibir el documento y lo acercó a su pecho como si fuera un ancla que la salvaría. Se fue de una vez para su departamento a empacar su maleta con lo necesario para el viaje. Guardando el documento entre uno de sus pergaminos con eso no le pasaría nada ni lo perdería, no durmió pues el sueño la evadió y unos minutos antes que el sol apareciera en el horizonte ella estaba en la salida de la aldea lista para irse.

Matsuri la había observado de arriba a abajo cuando finalmente estuvo frente a su escritorio, no quería pensar en su apariencia pues era consciente que no había dormido ni un poco ni se había detenido a descansar pues cada vez que tenía un minuto libre regresaban a su cabeza las palabras dichas por esa maldita familia y las lágrimas reaparecían. Por eso ingerir un par de píldoras del soldado durante el viaje había sido su solución para poder continuar, la mujer le recibió el pergamino y le firmó el documento que certificaba el cumplimiento de la misión, cuando se giró para irse de una vez por poco y se estrella con Temari

\- Lo siento — se disculpó de forma automática antes de esquivarla para poder seguir su camino

\- ¿Tenten? — parecía asombrada de verla — ¿está todo bien?

\- Sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? — aunque no era su intención, esa frase le salió de modo sarcástico

\- Tu cara dice otra cosa — no tenía ánimos de replicarle que no era el momento para que actuara como un ser humano normal y empático

\- Lo siento, ya debo regresar. Hablamos después

\- ¿Konoha no autorizó que descanses antes de emprender el viaje de regreso? — no había ninguna amenaza de guerra en el horizonte para que no pudieran permitirse dejar que un shinobi descansara

\- Sí, pero prefiero partir ya — respiró profundo, no quería hablar así que por poco y estaba dispuesta a salirse por una ventana — con permiso

\- ¿Gaara sabe esto? — le preguntó a Matsuri y esta negó — espera ahí Tenten — su voz ahora fue autoritaria — entra — no esperó que contestara, había abierto la puerta de la oficina del líder de la aldea, ella maldijo en voz baja antes de obedecer

\- Buenos días Kazekage-sama — saludó resignada

\- Tenten fue la kunoichi que trajo el pergamino que esperábamos de Konoha, Gaara-sama — explicó Matsuri que también había ingresado

\- ¿Una jōnin para eso?

\- Me disculpo si ocasioné alguna molestia, tenía la disponibilidad para hacerlo — nadie dijo nada — me retiraré hoy mismo

\- No puedo permitir eso — volvió a maldecir — según los acuerdos es mi deber garantizar el adecuado descanso de los shinobis de otras aldeas en mis dominios. Si algo llega a ocurrir porque esto te fue negado la responsabilidad caerá sobre mí — ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Repitió en su mente — Matsuri, por favor asegúrate que sea instalada en una de las habitaciones libres de la vivienda

\- Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama — no le quedaba otra opción — Temari — dijo a modo de despedida antes de ir tras la otra castaña para quedarse en la habitación que le asignaran hasta poderse escabullir

\- Te ves del asco — la rubia había salido con ellas y caminaba a su lado — también apestas

\- Gracias Temari — después de lo que había escuchado por parte de los Hyūga de repente la crueldad de la mujer le parecía algo suave

\- ¿Por qué no dormiste en el viaje?

\- No quiero hablar del tema — cortó mientras descargaba su maleta sobre la cama

\- ¿Problemas con tu novio? — una lágrima salió ante esa palabra, no, desgraciadamente ya no era su novio

\- En serio, no es el momento

\- Como sea, báñate al menos — un chasquido de lengua se escuchó — y no intentes fugarte por una ventana, Kankuro les puso un jutsu trampa especial y morirás envenenada

No contestó, solo esperó a estar sola y puso a llenar la bañera, desvistiéndose antes de meterse. Dejó salir un quejido ante el contacto con el agua pues todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y resentido por la falta de descanso, se quedó entre la tina un buen rato mientras lloraba por momentos, se puso un traje limpio pues a pesar de la amenaza de la trampa haría lo posible por salir de allí de un modo u otro. Se dijo a sí misma que se recostaría solo mientras ideaba la forma de irse pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada el cansancio la venció por completo, quedando fundida por varias horas.

Su hermano menor no solía ofrecerle su propia vivienda a los shinobis de otras aldeas, por lo general los enviaba a un área del edificio que ya estaba designada para tal cosa, pero era obvio que esta vez lo había hecho porque Tenten era algo así como una amiga para ellos y por la pésima condición en que se veía. A la hora del almuerzo había abierto la puerta para llamarla a comer, encontrándosela profundamente dormida, se notaba que llevaba más de un par de días sin haberlo hecho, así como se notaba que había estado llorando. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a cerrar, si algún día la castaña revivía de ese coma en el que parecía estar probablemente haría el intento de preguntarle el porqué de su estado, no es que le interesara pero su otro hermano insistía en que debía mostrar interés en lo que le pasaba a las personas a su alrededor porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos, o alguna ridiculez semejante.

Terminó sus labores en la oficina, incluyendo una exasperante reunión con el consejo en la que le habían recordado la importancia de su tarea como delegada y que debía empezar a pensar en establecer alguna relación con algún hombre importante, nombrando al ninja de Konoha que seguía pretendiéndola y que era un excelente partido. Ella solo rodó los ojos, si bien lo suyo con Shikamaru iba medianamente en serio no le interesaba que nadie metiera sus narices en su vida privada. Kankuro había salido a alguna cita y Gaara nunca aparecía en la vivienda por las noches, así que tras quitarse el vestido que usaba a diario y ponerse un short y una camiseta que usaba para estar en casa se dirigió a la cocina y de la nevera sacó una cerveza, sentándose a beberla de forma lenta disfrutando que su frialdad contrastaba perfectamente con el calor que estaba haciendo, se notaba que iba a llover esa noche pues no estaba haciendo ni un poco de viento. Estaba pensando en nada en particular cuando la otra persona presente en el lugar apareció, sus ojeras habían disminuido pero era obvio que había llorado otra vez antes de levantarse y asomarse a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué hora es? — con una mano cubrió su boca tratando de disimular su bostezo

\- Las ocho, ¿vas a cenar?

\- No quiero ser una molestia, además no tengo hambre

\- No seas ridícula Tenten, come algo — con la botella le señaló la estufa en donde había varias cosas que podía servir

\- Sí, madre

\- No soy tu maldita madre, pero un shinobi que no es capaz de cuidar ni de sí mismo es poco útil — dio el último sorbo a la botella para terminarla — sabía que eres una debilucha, no sabía que también eres una inútil — se aguantó las ganas de responderle de mala forma pues su estómago efectivamente protestaba por alimentos, así que solo tomó un plato y sirvió un poco de cada cosa sin ver que era y luego comió sin saborear nada — ¿una cerveza? — la rubia estaba revisando el refrigerador, sacando una nueva bebida, así que asintió.

Tal vez ahogar sus penas en alcohol era lo que necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí en serio (que estaba poniendo al día los capítulos que lleva la historia): Actualizaciones los días miércoles y sábados.


	4. Inconexo

Observó con detenimiento el largo cuello de la botella, preguntándose qué tan real podía ser lo que decían acerca que hacer botellas era fácil. Era su sexta ¿o séptima? cerveza ya y hasta el momento ninguna de las dos había intercambiado mayor palabra más que las necesarias para pedir otra bebida. Se levantó al baño un poco tambaleante ¿acaso ya llevaba ocho? Y tras desocupar su vejiga fijó su mirada en el espejo y la mujer que allí se reflejaba. Tenía los ojos hundidos en una mezcla obvia de la falta de descanso de los días anteriores y el sinfín de lágrimas que había derramado, su cabello estaba ondulado pues se había dormido con este todavía húmedo y suelto, al menos su ropa no se arrugaba con facilidad, pero igual era una miserable imagen no solo de una persona funcional sino también de una shinobi de Konoha. Y pensar en su aldea hizo que las lágrimas aparecieran una vez más mientras ella se limpiaba la cara intentando borrar su rastro, con poco éxito.

\- Te ves terrible

\- Gracias Temari — rodó los ojos y dio un sorbo a la botella, decidiendo que qué más daba cuantas llevara, no es como si a alguien le importara lo que pasara con ella. Y ahí estaba, más lágrimas por el leve atisbo a la soledad que era su nueva realidad

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Peleaste con Neji? — pareció dudar — Si es así que se llama tu novio ¿no?

\- Ya no es mi novio — susurró intentando contener el hipido

\- ¿Y por eso estás llorando? ¿Porque te botó?

\- Él no me botó — no exactamente, pero tampoco hizo nada para impedirlo — es... — volvió a limpiarse la cara — no quiero hablar del tema

\- ¿Por qué le terminaste si te ibas a dedicar a llorar como una cría?

\- Yo no le terminé, lo amo y quiero estar con él... — no pudo terminar de hablar, la opresión en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar había regresado

\- ¿Pero? — casi se le antojaba haberse ido a dormir antes de la última cerveza con eso no estaría presenciando ese espectáculo lamentable que estaba dando la castaña, o mejor aún, no haber dicho nada esa mañana en el despacho de Gaara y dejar que se marchara de regreso a su propia aldea, lo que haría que se volviera problema de Ino o de Sakura que seguro sabían lidiar mejor con algo tan estúpido como eso. Resopló mentalmente pues sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por decir — ¿qué pasó?

\- Su maldita familia... su condenada familia cree que no soy apta para él — todo el dolor y odio que tenía por dentro se sintió en esa frase

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡¿Cómo qué "Y"?! ¿no escuchaste que no soy apta?

\- ¿Y dejaron que ellos decidan por ustedes? — dio un trago largo a su bebida al tiempo que pensaba en los odiosos ancianos del consejo — patético

\- Claro, es muy fácil para ti decirlo — observó la botella, tentada de lanzársela a su presumida cara, pero en lugar de eso solo limpió las nuevas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y dio otro sorbo

\- Llorando como una tonta no vas a conseguir nada más que verte más patética de lo que ya eres — con su mano apretó de con fuerza la botella — ¿no has pensado que por ser tan inútil fue que los de su familia te dijeron que no servías para él? — soltó la botella y de forma automática envió su mano para darle una cachetada a la rubia — no te equivoques, yo no soy tu maldito novio para que creas que puedes golpearme — Temari la había detenido antes que la tocara

\- No, solo eres una maldita desgraciada sin alma que no sabe tratar a la gente — en un movimiento sacudió su mano para que la soltara

\- Definitivamente se equivocaron contigo al permitirte ser una kunoichi, vaya desperdicio de shinobi que eres

\- Mil disculpas con la "princesa" de Suna — hizo las comillas con los dedos — no todos podemos permitirnos ir por ahí con la vida resuelta por haber nacido en una cuna de plata — se puso de pie, definitivamente era hora de irse — no sé ni porqué mierda te conté, me largo — dio varios pasos hacia la salida para ir a la habitación y buscar su maleta

\- Debilucha y patética — contestó ella con una sonrisa altanera como hablando sola mientras daba un último sorbo a su cerveza para terminarla — de razón te derroté tan fácil esa vez en los exámenes chunin

\- Repite eso — se frenó de inmediato y se giró para encararla. Había soportado en silencio a los condenados Hyūga, pero no estaba ni remotamente cerca de querer soportar más a la rubia petulante

\- Dije que por ser una debilucha fue que te aplasté como si fueras una miserable cucaracha en los exámenes chunin ¿o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

\- Nunca, pero no soy ni remotamente parecida a la kunoichi que era en ese entonces

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque entrenaste un poco y ahora tienes un rango diferente? Yo te veo igual de pusilánime — los colores cubrieron su rostro y tomó posición para atacarla, la risa de la rubia se escuchó por todo el lugar — ¿en serio quieres pelear? — ella no contestó, solo dirigió su mano a su blusa para sacar un arma del pergamino que solía tener debajo de la ropa — para ahí, si tantas ganas tienes que te vuelva a poner en tu lugar te daré el gusto — se levantó de la silla y sacudió su ropa — pero no aquí, a Kankuro le encanta la decoración de la cocina

\- Vamos afuera entonces — de paso pasaría por sus otros pergaminos — pero esto no se queda así

\- Calma, calma — le era imposible no seguirse riendo de lo absurdo que le resultaba lo que estaba pasando — voy por mi abanico, en cinco minutos nos vemos en el último piso, cuarta puerta a la izquierda

\- Bien  
  
  
  


Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación, vio su pergamino grande y lo pensó por un segundo, era mejor llevar ese, pero a la vez no estaba segura de necesitarlo. Abrió su maleta y tras ajustar su portakunais y su riñonera guardó en estás varios pergaminos pequeños, y concentró su atención en algo mucho más importante a su concepto, encontrar en dónde había dejado las hebillas con las que se recogía el cabello. Movió varias cosas pero no lograba hallarlas y entre su maleta extrañamente no tenía más, refunfuñó en su mente, al menos tenía una cinta que le sirvió para hacerse un rodete y asegurarse que no le estorbara.

\- Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido — Temari ya estaba frente a la puerta, apoyándose en el abanico de forma aburrida

\- Jamás ¿tanto afán tienes porque te parta el trasero? — una sonrisa fue su respuesta mientras la rubia abría la puerta y dejaba ver que tras este no había una habitación de tamaño normal, era algo casi del tamaño de un dōjō con un par de muros, postes y otros implementos de entrenamiento. Se adentró y ella la siguió, en su primer enfrentamiento había hecho el primer movimiento por lo que intentaba pensar en cuál sería, pero antes que llegaran al centro e hicieran un saludo como dictaban las reglas estipuladas de los duelos uno a uno, la mujer abrió su abanico en sus tres lunas y se giró sacudiéndolo, enviando una ráfaga de aire que la tomó por sorpresa — tramposa — la acusó, había alcanzado a poner sus brazos en barrera pero el viento cortante alcanzó a desgarrarle la blusa y deshacer un poco su peinado

\- ¿Viniste a pelear o no? — no le dijo nada, tan solo se quitó la destrozada prenda y la lanzó a un costado, quedando en la blusa de red que solía usar en las misiones y dejando a la vista algunos de los pergaminos que escondía allí. Analizó el lugar, sacó de la riñonera un par de shurikens y las arrojó para forzarla a moverse y así buscar guarecerse tras alguno de los muros y poder apuntar con calma desde allí. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que su puntería había fallado, pero al menos el objetivo de conseguir tiempo se había cumplido — eres malditamente predecible — escuchó desde el otro lado, y otra corriente de aire hizo presencia, pero no impactó el muro en el que ella estaba sino la pared a su izquierda.

¿Había fallado a propósito o había apuntado mal? No podía asegurar nada, se asomó por dos segundos para estar segura del lugar en el que se encontraba la mujer y de su pergamino invocó varias kunais, dejándose ver solamente cuando las lanzaba y se volvía a esconder. Recordaba perfectamente que no había logrado herirla la anterior vez pues era rápida, así que volvió a examinar el lugar en donde habían acertado sus armas y parpadeó despacio, ¿su puntería había vuelto a fallar? ¡imposible! Ella había apuntado bien y aún si no le daba las kunais deberían estar enterradas en el poste de entrenamiento detrás de la mujer y no a la derecha. Ya que estaba a la vista una ráfaga apareció, pero no le dio, se había equivocado por casi un metro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿algo estaba afectando su percepción del espacio? Negó pues era un absurdo, su puntería era perfecta y nunca erraba. Así que siguió lanzando armas y esquivando los otros ataques que la rubia lanzaba, notando que el lugar empezaba a estar medio destrozado, pero con excepción de su blusa y su cabello que ahora estaba suelto y ondeaba con el exceso de aire, las dos continuaban sin ningún rasguño.

\- Te vas a quedar sin chacra — vociferó desde su escondite intentando otra vez peinarse pero era inútil

\- Y tú sin armas — maldijo en voz baja, la rubia tenía razón pues en sus pergaminos quedaban pocas armas que pudiera lanzar — anda — salió de donde estaba y arrojó los pergaminos al suelo — resolvamos esto de otra forma — la mujer contestó moviendo su abanico una vez más pero no le acertó y podría jurar que la velocidad y fuerza del viento habían disminuido — ¿o es que te da miedo?

\- Para nada — el ruido metálico del enorme arma impactando contra el suelo resonó. Ella hizo a un lado su riñonera y portakunais también — adelante — hizo una seña con la mano retándola a acercarse — haz el primer movimiento

Ahora fue su turno de sonreír, había contado con que dijera eso. No lo pensó mucho más y corriendo saltó en el aire para aterrizar junto a esta, lanzando un puño hacia su cara que fue esquivado con dificultad por la rubia. No quería sonar altanera ni nada por el estilo, pero ella era una especialista en taijutsu y la mujer acababa de firmar su derrota al aceptar enfrentarla de esa forma. Continuó atacando, comprobando que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era el fuerte de su oponente pues en tan solo un par de movimientos la tenía acorralada en una esquina. Lanzó su puño y Temari lo detuvo con una mano, intentó soltarse pero no pudo, una mueca se dibujó en esa cara a la vez que la hacía girar, haciéndole una llave de brazo y con su otra extremidad intentaba ahorcarla.

\- Te confiaste — le susurró en el oído, apretando más el agarre y ella tuvo un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo en el momento que sintió los senos de la rubia oprimirse contra su espalda. Estaba muy equivocada si creía que la iba a vencer con algo de principiantes, con su mano libre se agarró del brazo que le rodeaba el cuello para evitar que la dejara sin oxígeno y se encorvó, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba y era que la mujer apartara la cara creyendo que su plan era pegarle con la cabeza, movió ágilmente su pierna izquierda para pasarla por detrás de la suya consiguiendo hacerla perder su punto de apoyo y desestabilizarla, y luego agacharse mientras hacía fuerza para que pasara por encima suyo y así hacerla caer de espalda al suelo, escuchándola quejarse por el impacto — maldita — ella solo sonrió con la firme intención de hacerse sobre ella para inmovilizarla y de paso ahorcarla, pero la mujer se puso de pie antes de eso

\- Para ser una debilucha no has podido vencerme — se burló

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

Quiso reírse en voz alta pero antes de hacerlo la rubia se le había abalanzado y fue su turno de bloquear los ataques de esta, si algún día tuviera que juzgar sus golpes diría que eran impulsivos y les faltaba fuerza. Iba retrocediendo de espalda de a pocos, no tenía ojos detrás de ella por lo tanto tropezó con un objeto que no pudo ver, antes de caer se aseguró de agarrar a la rubia para tumbarla con ella. Dando varias volteretas en el suelo, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder y dejar que la otra tuviera la ventaja de estar arriba. Movió su pierna en un intento de hacerle un gancho con esta y el sonido que salió de la garganta de la rubia la desconcertó pero no detuvo el giro que daba mientras su piel se erizaba, consiguiendo dominarla. Con las manos la tomó de los brazos y se los puso por encima de la cabeza, ahora solo necesitaba liberar una de sus manos para poder hacer la presión en su cuello y así dejarla inconsciente.

La mujer bajo ella se removió y ahora fue su turno de dejar salir un ruido parecido al que había escuchado antes , el movimiento se repitió y ella subió un poco su pierna, las dos jadearon a la vez. Por la forma en que estaban enredadas su pierna rozaba la intimidad de la rubia y esta a su vez la estaba rozando a ella, no se apartó pero solo entonces fue consciente que su piel no había dejado de estar erizada pues sus pechos también se estaban aplastando contra los de la mujer y además sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, haciendo que su respiración se entremezclara. Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, su cadera se movió sola para volver a frotarse contra la pierna, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio intentando contener el gemido.

¿Cuál de las dos empezó el beso? No tenía ni idea, pero lo único que dicho contacto consiguió fue que ella se excitara aún más y metiera su lengua entre la boca de la rubia intentando devorarla. Su cuerpo había cobrado vida propia y se apretaba cada vez más a la mujer a la vez que se seguía refregando lentamente contra su pierna. El beso se rompió porque necesitaban respirar y Temari dejó escapar un muy audible gemido pues por su parte también estaba meciendo su cadera, se incorporó lo suficiente para hacer a un lado su blusa de red y de una vez retirar también la camiseta de la rubia, su garganta se secó por completo al descubrir que no traía sostén puesto. Buscó sus labios de nuevo mientras a tientas iba buscando la forma de soltarle el short que tenía puesto, e inmiscuía su mano bajo este, tampoco traía panty. Descendió por su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo hasta detenerse en sus senos, adentrando de paso sus dedos en esa húmeda cavidad y disfrutaba el sonido de sus gemidos.

La rubia las giró en cuanto alcanzó su orgasmo, tomándola de las manos para ser ahora ella quien las tenía sobre la cabeza y respiraba de forma agitada. Con la mano que tenía libre la mujer agarró una kunai que estaba caída en el suelo y la puso en su mejilla, empezando a deslizarla despacio por su cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez en una mezcla de excitación y miedo por el filo del arma, hasta que se detuvo sobre su sostén y en un movimiento rápido la prenda fue cortada por la mitad y sus senos quedaron libres, siendo ahora lamidos con dedicación. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un gemido más fuerte por el delicioso roce que otra vez le era dado por la mano de la mujer por sobre la ropa, sentía su clímax muy cerca y justo antes de alcanzarlo Temari la besó, amortiguando así lo que iba a ser probablemente un grito. Estaba intentando regular su respiración cuando sintió que las dos prendas que le quedaban eran hechas a un lado, ni siquiera se alcanzó a preocupar por si se las había quitado bien o las había roto al igual que su sostén porque la rubia volvió a acomodarse sobre ella y empezó a rozar directamente su intimidad contra la de ella. Trató de morderse el labio para no hacer ruido pero le era imposible, jamás había sentido algo parecido y lo único que surcaba su mente es que necesitaba más, por lo que puso sus manos en la cadera de la mujer intentando hacer el contacto más cercano.

La noción del tiempo la había perdido hacía rato, lo único que sabía era que por encima de sus gemidos mutuos se escuchaba que afuera llovía de manera torrencial y la temperatura disminuía mientras ellas hervían. Un nuevo orgasmo hizo presencia y la rubia detuvo los movimientos, tumbándose en el suelo a su lado, ella solo se quedó viendo el techo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. De repente como si tuviera un resorte la mujer se levantó y sin decir ni una sola palabra se vistió, observándola de forma amenazadora antes de irse a pasos rápidos. El sonido de la puerta que había sido cerrada con fuerza excesiva se quedó retumbando en su cabeza mientras una pregunta aparecía.

¿Qué mierda acababa de ocurrir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esta fue la escena con la que nació toda la historia, mi idea fue surgiendo de la pelea "revancha" que terminaba de otra forma.


	5. Variación

Contó hasta 20 intentando acallar la voz que vociferaba en su cabeza y de paso que esta dejara de girar, no era el mejor momento para recordar la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Se giró para quedar de medio lado y se sentó, buscando con la mirada su ropa. Se puso la blusa de red y tras comprobar que afortunadamente su panty y pantalón estaban intactos se los puso también, estando de pie recogió las dos prendas que no habían sobrevivido, y se fue a prisa para la habitación a empacar la maleta. El reloj marcaba que apenas pasaban las cuatro de la mañana por lo que solo se quedó en la cama esperando algo más de una hora y tan pronto notó que el sol empezaba a salir abrió la puerta para irse.

Abandonó Suna con las primeras luces, no le importaba que detrás dejaba una gran cantidad de armas al no haber recogido sus pergaminos, pero simplemente no pensaba volver a entrar al dōjō. Durmió poco en el camino de regreso y al entrar a Konoha su cabeza volvió a ocuparse en el que era su mayor problema y el motivo para haber querido huir al menos temporalmente. Entregó el recibido del documento que había ido a llevar a Shizune quien parecía medianamente conforme por verla más tranquila, pero eso era solo una fachada que se desplomó en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su departamento y pensó en Neji, consiguiendo que las lágrimas aparecieran.

La puerta principal sonó y ella solo maldijo en su mente, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera si era alguna situación de vida o muerte. Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes y ella quería gritarle a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado que se largara, hubo silencio un momento y el inconfundible clic de una puerta al ser abierta se escuchó, seguido de varios pasos recorriendo el lugar buscando algo.

\- Ay Tenten — era Ino, quien se arrodilló en la cama a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello — perdón por no venir antes — ella no contestó, solo hipó y escondió la cara en la almohada

\- Hinata nos contó lo que pasó — Sakura entró unos minutos después, dejó algo en la mesa de noche y con la práctica de una médica la incorporó para dejarla sentada, sosteniéndola de modo que no se pudiera volver a acostar como pretendía — es de manzanilla, te ayudará — ella sostuvo la taza que le fue ofrecida y su pulso tembló por lo que las manos de sus amigas la ayudaron para que esta no se cayera — respira profundo, las cosas mejorarán

\- ¿Cómo? — su voz era apenas un hilo — lo amo, ¿cómo van a mejorar las cosas si no puedo estar con él?

\- Ten... — no había tocado todavía el contenido de la taza pero se la quitaron y ahora Ino se sentó del otro lado, abrazándola entre las dos mujeres mientras ella volvía a romper en llanto — no tenemos la respuesta, pero estaremos para ti

Se sintió como una muñeca, Ino le había preparado la bañera mientras Sakura organizaba el departamento, arrojando a la basura todos los empaques de comida instantánea que estaban dejados por doquier pues era lo único que había comido en la semana que había pasado desde que había regresado de Suna. Se metió al agua, ni siquiera estaba segura desde hace cuánto tiempo no se bañaba pero el contacto con el agua caliente era agradable. Al salir se vistió con su ropa de estar en casa y se sentó en uno de los muebles, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su sofá y no se sentía capaz de hacerse ahí, ellas cambiaron de lugar, Ino se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena a la vez que la ojijade se sentaba a su lado tras acercar otra silla y empezaba a peinarla con la paciencia de una madre.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, gracias a sus amigas ahora salía de vez en cuando a la aldea, al menos a hacer las compras de víveres de su departamento. Ellas no le preguntaban mucho sobre lo ocurrido puntualmente y por su parte era incapaz de repetir las palabras exactas que le habían dicho, solo quedaba claro que había sido muy malo y que Neji al parecer había desaparecido, aunque eso también era un alivio pues no se sentía capaz de verlo sin volver a romperse por completo.

\- ¡Ya sé que es lo que necesitas! — dijo de repente Ino dejando a un lado el esmalte de uñas que acababa de aplicarle. Ella se quedó en silencio temiendo sus próximas palabras — ¡un cambio de look!

\- Ino...

\- Sí, vamos ¡iremos de compras! — iba a tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la vivienda pero entonces recordó que tenía las uñas recién pintadas — está bien, esperaremos una hora y luego sí saldremos

\- Ino, yo no quiero cambiar la forma en que me visto. Es práctica y muy cómoda — la mujer arrugó el ceño

\- Práctico no es una palabra que deba usarse para describir ropa. Ahora con lo de cómodo — sonrió — es cuestión de acostumbrarse

A pesar de sus protestas sus amigas no desistían en modificar su rutina y evitar que volviera a encerrarse tanto en su departamento como en su propia cabeza. Así que en el momento que se cumplió el tiempo que había sido dicho, ella buscó resignadamente su monedero y siguió a Ino hacia las tiendas de ropa. Se rehusó con vehemencia a medirse las primeras opciones que le fueron mostradas por la rubia mientras Sakura intentaba contener la risa, habían pasado a buscarla al hospital y opinó que era una fantástica idea lo de cambiar su atuendo, de paso ellas también podrían comprar algo.

Entraron a otra tienda que tenía prendas que se asemejaban un poco al estilo que tenía su ropa actual y esta vez sí se metió al vestier con lo que parecía un kimono corto de color rosa y una falda corta verde. Los colores se parecían bastante a lo que solía usar cuando se graduó de la academia con la diferencia que en esa falda no podía dar pasos muy largos pues la tela se lo impedía y el escote del kimono era pronunciado. Sus amigas alabaron que tenía un hermoso cuerpo para estarse escondiendo entre la ropa pero ella volvió a abogar por la practicidad. Lo siguiente que le entregaron fue un pantalón pesquero negro similar al que usaba normalmente pero apenas debajo de la rodilla y aunque insistieron que le diera otra oportunidad a la blusa ella no quería estar en medio de una misión o pelea preocupada porque sus senos se salieran de la ropa, así que le entregaron otra de color rojo mientras daban otra vuelta por la tienda buscando más opciones.

Se vio en el espejo y no le desagradó la imagen en este, el reflejo mostraba que las prendas combinaban y a pesar de todo estaba cómodo, lo mejor es que el atuendo era sencillo y todavía podría meter algunos pergaminos debajo de este. Lo dejaron a un lado como una posible elección y le entregaron ahora lo que ella podía jurar era una blusa larga

\- ¿Y la parte de abajo? — preguntó al ver que no le daban nada más

\- ¡Ah cierto! — Sakura le entregó unas medias de red y ya — anda, apresurate que todavía nos falta ir al salón de belleza — cerró la cortina y tras ponerse las medias ahí sí procedió con el vestido. Admitía que le gustaba que fuera de color blanco con detalles rojos y rosados, pero seguía sintiéndose parcialmente desnuda en este — Tenten, sal de una vez o entraremos

\- Es... — dijo abriendo para que pudieran verla

\- ¡Perfecto! — contestaron ellas al unísono — ¡por kami! ¡mira esa cintura!

\- ¿Su cintura? ¡mira sus senos! — cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho incómoda por los cumplidos

\- No me gusta

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡te ves hermosa!

\- Se me verá todo si salto — la prenda ni siquiera le llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas y tenía una abertura a los costados que empezaba muy cerca de donde terminaba su ropa interior — además no tengo espacio bajo él para guardar mis pergaminos — se observó desde varios ángulos en el espejo, no, cualquier arma se notaría debajo de esa tela

\- Tienes que dejar de esconder cosas debajo de tu ropa

\- Tampoco tengo donde sostener mi pergamino

\- Bueno, vamos por partes — la pelirrosada había ido a buscar algo y ahora se lo extendía — póntelo — lo estiró en el aire, era un short muy corto que en circunstancias normales ella no voltearía a ver a menos que fuera a usarlo para dormir, pero les hizo caso. Se alcanzaba a ver por las aberturas laterales y afortunadamente cubría su trasero — ahora, espera — se volvió a alejar y fue a hablar con la encargada del almacén, regresando con una cinturilla de un rojo un poco más oscuro que los detalles del vestido, a esta podía amarrar los soportes para el pergamino. Se mordió el labio y finalmente cedió a comprar las prendas así como a permitir que sus amigas se deshicieran de las que usaba hasta el momento para estar seguras que no volvería a estas. Salieron de la tienda y ella todavía sentía que se le podía ver más de lo que quería enseñar, sus sandalias se veían mal con las medias de red por lo que la nueva parada fue la zapatería, siendo estas cambiadas por unas botas de caña alta. Antes de llegar al salón de belleza pidió pasar por la tienda de armas, en su departamento tenía una cantidad significativa guardada por lo que no le preocupaba puntualmente las que había dejado en Suna sino que dado que la privaban de poder esconder pergaminos en su atuendo, debía encontrar una nueva forma de llevarlos o definitivamente se sentiría desnuda.

El dueño la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y le hizo un par de comentarios por su nueva vestimenta mientras le mostraba algunas opciones. Fueron un par de pulseras pergamino las que capturaron su atención, eran mucho más grandes que una pulsera normal por lo que era evidente lo que eran, pero no descombinaban del todo por lo que sus amigas asintieron satisfechas de paso porque usara accesorios. Ahora solo hacía falta su cabello, el estilista soltó sus usuales chonguitos y lo cepilló varias veces mientras ellas insistían en que debería portarlo suelto o en una coleta alta para que pudiera apreciarse lo largo que estaba pero su negativa fue rotunda. Por lo que en un intento de darles gusto a todas el hombre lo dividió en dos y luego hizo un par de trenzas que peinó de modo tal que parecieran sus usuales chongos pero se encontraran en la parte trasera de su cabeza y descendieran un poco, su flequillo lo acomodó hacia un lado y luego la dejó ver el resultado en el espejo.

Se sentía extraña y cuando empezaron a caminar por la aldea para ir ahora a comer algo no podía evitar tratar de despegar la tela de sus senos para que no los marcara tanto y a la vez tratar que el vestido fuera más largo. Las miradas de varios hombres mientras pasaban no se hicieron esperar, Ino y Sakura sonreían satisfechas y ella solo trataba de convencerse que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría.

Algo más de un mes había pasado desde su cambio de imagen, las misiones aunque cortas eran parte otra vez de su agenda y tras escuchar a Lee y Gai adular su nuevo aspecto durante casi media hora, los entrenamientos también volvieron. Había descubierto que su pergamino grande era demasiado incomodo de sostener en la cinturilla por lo que había optado por cambiarlo por dos medianos que le eran mucho más fáciles de cargar. Estaba dirigiéndose a la mansión Hokage para entregar el reporte de la misión que acababa de regresar cuando lo vio y todo a su alrededor se detuvo, Neji del otro lado del callejón se quedó inmóvil, analizando detalladamente la forma en que se veía. Todas las palabras que había escuchado ese día en los terrenos Hyūga empezaron a resonar en su cabeza y ella simplemente le dio la espalda para no cruzarse con él, tomando el camino largo a su destino y controlando las enormes ganas que tenía de volver a llorar o por lo menos de salir corriendo. Volvió a su departamento a prisa y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_ , se lo impidió.

\- Tenten — fue su sencillo saludo

\- No — aunque debería haber hecho fuerza para poder cerrar lo que hizo fue soltar el pomo y retroceder casi asustada, sintiendo sus pulmones volver a colapsar — no deberías estar aquí

\- Lo siento — él terminó de entrar y cerró tras él mientras, ella se limpió la lágrima que estaba recorriendo su mejilla — por favor Tenten, no llores — quería maldecir en voz alta que su llanto se hubiera desatado tan fácil — fue un error

\- Neji, ellos... — no pudo decir más

\- Se equivocaron, nada de lo que dijeron es cierto — su espalda chocó con la pared y antes de girarse para poder ir a esconderse en la habitación él avanzó los pasos que los separaban y la abrazó — tranquila — ella apoyó la frente en su pecho, había necesitado tanto ese abrazo — todo va a estar bien, no podrán separarnos — hipó y dejó que sus sentidos fueran invadidos por su aroma — solo debemos tener paciencia, cambiarán de opinión.

Cerró los ojos, deseando con toda su alma que esas palabras fueran ciertas.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso, el nuevo atuendo es el de The Last.


	6. Obstinación

Todo el resto de la tarde se habían quedado en el sofá abrazados, de tanto en tanto Neji le besaba la coronilla y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Al llegar la noche él se tuvo que ir pero le prometió que regresaría a la mañana.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta muy temprano, por lo que todavía adormilada se levantó a abrir, encontrando que él había cumplido su promesa de volver. La tomó de las mejillas y la besó tiernamente a modo de saludo antes de entrar y dado que tenía sueño se fueron a la cama en donde se recostó en su pecho para dormir un rato más. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que podían dormir juntos por la hora de llegada que él tenía asignada, pero exceptuando las misiones que tenían juntos un par de veces Neji se las había ingeniado para que pudieran pasar la noche juntos en su casa.

\- Tenten — le susurró al oído al notar que estaba despertando de nuevo — tenemos que hablar

\- Tengo hambre — fue su respuesta para evadirlo, no le había gustado su tono y sospechaba que le iba a decir que había mentido, su relación sí se había terminado y había ido hasta allí solo para burlarse de ella — ¿cómo quieres tus huevos?

\- Estrellados — sonrió por dentro, no cambiaba

\- Perfecto — bostezó una última vez antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina. Neji la siguió de cerca y sentado en el comedor la veía atentamente mientras ella hacía el desayuno para los dos, agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza antes de comer. Él lavó la loza y luego de eso ella volvió a eludir la conversación diciendo que se bañaría, en otras circunstancias lo habría invitado a meterse con ella a la bañera pero se mordió el labio y no lo hizo. Al estar lista pudo sentir sus ojos clavados en la forma que el vestido se le ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas pero no dijo nada al respecto

\- ¿Hablaremos ahora? — ella asintió resignada antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a él — Tenten, lo que pasó en el Clan... — él bufó y ella sintió sus ojos humedecerse — no tenía que pasar. Pero en este momento no podemos hacer nada para cambiar su opinión — ¿qué? — además de esperar, lo volveremos a intentar

\- Neji... — no era capaz de expresar en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza pues ni siquiera ella lograba descifrar lo que pensaba

\- Confía en mí, es cuestión de paciencia. No pueden separarnos

\- Te prohibieron estar conmigo — le recordó

\- Sí, respecto a eso — la tomó del mentón para buscar sus ojos — no les diremos que estamos juntos, tienen que creer que consiguieron su objetivo

\- ¿Estás diciendo que...?

\- Es la única forma Tenten — la besó dulcemente — te amo, no puedo perderte

\- Yo también te amo — admitió disfrutando el nuevo beso — pero no es justo que tenga que ser así

\- No será así para siempre, te lo prometo — asintió suspirando por la ligera caricia que le era dada en el cuello con sus labios, la mano de él se posó en su cintura para acercarla más — no me gusta tu nueva ropa

\- ¿Por qué no? A todos les ha encantado

\- Por eso mismo, deja ver demasiado — ella empezó a reírse y él detuvo la caricia para fruncir el ceño. Neji siempre había sido posesivo y celoso, molestándose en las ocasiones que ella tenía que ir en alguna misión solo con otros hombres y que él no estuviera presente. Decía confiar en ella, pero no en los demás y ya se había acostumbrado a su ceño fruncido con ese tema — no me gusta que otros puedan verte tanto

\- Lo siento, pero las chicas se deshicieron de mis antiguas ropas — le dio un beso en la mejilla — además es muy cómodo aunque no lo parezca — en eso le daba la razón a Ino — y si lo que pretendes es que nadie sepa que las cosas cambiaron, no puedo cambiar mi forma de vestir de repente

\- Tenten...

\- Tú lo dijiste — se puso de pie pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca para tirar de ella y volver a unir sus labios — tengo una misión — dijo en cuanto se separó para tomar aire juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad — se me hará tarde

\- ¿Cuándo regresas? — se había levantado y la estaba abrazando

\- En unos días — él se fue primero luego de estar seguro que nadie se daba cuenta que había salido de ahí.

Ella esperó un poco, intentando calmarse un poco y lograr entender si realmente lo que había pasado era verdad. Neji no se había disculpado por no defenderla, no le había explicado que estuviera más de un mes sin buscarla, simplemente aparecía y quería que su otrora relación formal ahora se convirtiera en algo clandestino. No lo dijo en voz alta pero era obvio que lo de esconderse incluiría a su círculo de amigos, eso estaba mal y por eso había hecho lo posible por resistirse a las claras intenciones adicionales con las que se había presentado en su vivienda. Respiró profundo intentando juntar la convicción necesaria para la próxima vez decirle que no lo haría, no caería en eso, pero se sentía tan maravillosamente completa cuando él estaba a su lado y el hueco en su pecho solo se agrandaba al pensar en tener que volver a alejarse así que optó por apagar esa voz interna y pensar en que dejaría que el tiempo pasara, él le había prometido que las cosas volverían a su cauce y le pidió que confiara en él. Así que en contra de todas sus alertas decidió hacerlo, después de todo él nunca le había mentido.

Más o menos tres meses más pasaron desde la reaparición de Neji y las cosas casi se sentía que volvían a ser lo que era antes, con la excepción que cuando se encontraban en la calle no se hablaban ni hacían ningún gesto que pudiera delatar lo que ahora pasaba. Sus amigas no le habían preguntado que pasaba por su cabeza ahora que el Hyūga se veía de nuevo por la aldea pero estaban muy pendientes de ella y que no volviera a encerrarse a llorar. Gai no había convocado ningún entrenamiento como equipo por lo que ella iba sola al campo a continuar mejorando su puntería y a veces Naruto o Rock Lee entrenaban con ella.

\- Odio que ya no nos den misiones juntos — murmuró Neji a modo de queja en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y empezaba a buscar el cierre de su cinturilla, no le había tomado mucho aprender a quitarle esas prendas.

\- Digamos la verdad — la prenda fue hecha a un lado y su mano se inmiscuyó bajo el vestido para empezar a subirlo y poder llegar a sus senos, ella se mordió el labio para no dejar salir el suspiro por la caricia

\- Tenten... — su voz era un jadeo, podía percibir claramente que él estaba en un estado muy poco racional por lo que no sabía si era una forma de decirle que no era una conversación que pudieran tener aún o una expresión para que aceleraran los pasos y terminaran el trayecto que les faltaba para estar en la habitación pues además ella ya casi tenía que salir. De modo sugerente movió su cadera para rozarle su entrepierna con el trasero — ¡ah Tenten! — sin duda era lo segundo por lo que continuó moviéndose así — para — su vestido voló por el aire y con rapidez su short fue lo siguiente, la cama estaba todavía muy lejos al parecer por lo que él presionó su espalda para que se inclinara hacia la pared que tenía en frente y ella separó las piernas, dejando salir un gemido en cuanto la penetró. Los movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes, Neji estaba muy cerca de culminar y para asegurarse que ella alcanzaría también su orgasmo, pues tampoco era mucho más el tiempo disponible que tenían, empezó a acariciar su intimidad sin detener las embestidas. Debía admitir que no solo lo amaba a él sino también a la forma en que sabía tocarla con exactitud, aunque eso era un problema cuando ella tenía que salir y él lograba convencerla de quedarse un poco más. Su nombre se escuchó una vez más al tiempo que él apretaba más su cadera y detenía los movimientos — ¿cuándo regresas? — le preguntó finalmente tras salir de ella y empezar a acomodar su ropa

\- En unos días, en Ishi solo estaré una noche pero ya sabes que son varios días en el viaje de ida y vuelta

\- Me gustaría poder ir contigo

\- Te lo dije, digamos la verdad

\- Tenten... — él frunció ligeramente el ceño — acordamos que íbamos a esperar

\- ¿Cuánto más? Han pasado algunos meses — no quería reclamar por lo que se empezó a vestir — no me gusta tener que mentirle a todos

\- Lo que sea necesario, estoy buscando la forma para que te acepten, pero...

\- Pero no te lo pongo fácil ¿no? — lo interrumpió molesta — no he dejado de ser una kunoichi cualquiera

\- Tenten, yo nunca he dicho eso

\- Tampoco has dicho lo contrario — respiró profundo — se me hace tarde — no esperó que él dijera nada más, aunque tampoco tenía cara que fuera a contestar. Tomó la maleta que estaba sobre el sofá — no olvides cerrar con llave — fue su despedida

Ellos no habían vuelto a tener misiones juntos desde que oficialmente su relación había sido terminada por el Clan, un día mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a la oficina de Tsunade a entregar el reporte de su misión pudo escuchar a lo lejos la odiosa voz de los Hyūga quienes al verla solo le dirigieron una mirada de superioridad y continuaron su forma ceremoniosa de caminar. La Sannin solo la vio de una forma maternal cuando ella entró y no dijo más, probablemente la habían puesto al tanto sobre la prohibición que habían hecho y su odio aumentó, Neji no había confirmado ni desmentido tal cosa, tan solo se quejaba porque extrañaba cuando tenían misiones solos lo cual era usual por lo bien que se complementaban sus estilos de pelea.

Y desde que había pedido desesperada esa misión adicional a Shizune habían empezado a tenerla en cuenta para varias misiones en solitario lo cual le agradaba pues era un reconocimiento a su nivel pero a la vez se sentía triste por momentos pues tenía demasiado tiempo en silencio para hundirse en sus propios pensamientos y eso no siempre era bueno. 

En el camino a Ishi se detuvo un par de veces, la primera de esas fue junto a un lago cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar pues por salir apresurada de su vivienda no había tomado un baño después de lo hecho con Neji. Durmió en las noches solo lo necesario en la copa de un árbol y finalmente el cantar de las aves le dio la bienvenida al país. La aldea no tenía un kage pues no era lo que podía considerarse una aldea oculta o tenía un poderío ninja importante, por lo que se presentó frente a la feudal para entregar el pergamino que le había sido asignado llevar. Tenía órdenes de esperar al día siguiente que le fuera entregado la respuesta al mensaje que ella había entregado, por lo que se retiró a buscar una posada y tras dejar su maleta allí se dedicó a explorar la aldea.

Pasó el día caminando y viendo varios puestos de artesanías­, admirando una katana que estaba a la venta y era simplemente magnífica pero estaba muy por encima de su presupuesto por lo que solo continuó viendo otras armas y finalmente comprando una kusarigama que tenía el tamaño ideal para ella. Feliz con su adquisición se fue a buscar un restaurante que le había parecido interesante, tropezando con alguien lo que hizo que su recién adquirido objeto cayera al suelo.

\- Lo siento — se disculpó de forma automática con la atención centrada en levantar la caja

\- Fíjate por donde vas — ella conocía esa voz, y posó su mirada en la mujer

\- ¿Temari? — los ojos aguamarina parecieron evaluarla antes de reconocerla

\- Tenten — saludó finalmente — ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy en una misión — el silencio hizo presencia, sacudió la caja que tenía un poco de tierra y revisó que no se hubiera ensuciado por dentro

\- ¿Arma nueva?

\- Sí, perdí mi kusarigama favorita — no quería aclarar cómo — por fin encontré una del tamaño y peso que es — nuevamente silencio — bueno, voy a cenar, nos vemos — hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y se fue. El restaurante estaba a algunas cuadras, pidió una mesa y sonrió al ver en el menú que tenían bolas de masa hervida de sésamo y las ordenó. Su plato fue servido y justo antes que lo probara la silla a su lado se movió y alguien se sentó

\- Hay fila para entrar y tengo hambre — justificó — si te preguntan me estabas esperando — solo asintió y el mesero se acercó para tomar la orden de la mujer, quien ordenó una sopa de tofu y una cerveza — ¿Ino?

\- Y Sakura — afirmó riéndose pues se refería a su cambio de look — ¿Kankuro?

\- Y el consejo — se encogió de hombros dando el primer sorbo a su cerveza ya que la comida no había llegado

\- Pues te ves como toda una delegada

\- ¿Insinúas que antes no?

\- No, yo... — la risa de la rubia se escuchó interrumpiéndola 

\- ¿Ya superaste al idiota de tu novio?

\- Sí... algo así — se mordió el labio — sigue siendo complicado

\- Olvídalo, no cometeré el error de preguntar de nuevo — no, sería lo mejor. De momento prefirió empezar a comer antes que su comida se enfriara, pidiendo una cerveza para ella también.  
  
  
  


La puerta se cerró con premura y todavía a oscuras ellas empezaron a besarse, le mordió el labio casi al punto de sacarle sangre y en respuesta la rubia la empujó con fuerza haciéndola estrellar con la pared y un quejido escapó de su garganta. Pero antes de protestar o al menos intentar devolverle el golpe la mujer se había vuelto a acercar para reanudar el beso. Gruñó en su mente pues no le gustaba que el protector que usaba ahora Temari le estaba impidiendo sentir sus senos, por lo que buscó la forma de desatar la cinta que lo sostenía.

Tras compartir un par de tragos juntas en el restaurante el lugar cerró, por lo que ellas salieron con la firme determinación de irse cada una a su respectiva posada. Avanzó un par de pasos y entonces recordó que antes de ingresar ella tenía una caja en sus manos por lo que se fue a devolver y al girarse chocó de frente con Temari quien la había seguido para entregarle el objeto que había dejado olvidado en la silla. De alguna forma sus miradas hicieron un acuerdo mudo y la elegida fue su posada que estaba más cerca.

Hizo la parte superior del atuendo a un lado sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad por lo que sonrió al ver el provocativo sostén que usaba la rubia, podría vengarse y romperlo pero no era algo que le interesara hacer, por lo que solo lo quitó y llevó uno de sus senos a la boca mientras los jadeos de la mujer empezaban a aumentar. Le parecía curioso notar que la falda en realidad era muy corta pero tenía esa tela por encima que la hacia lucir diferente y mucho más seria, por lo que a su mente venían los recuerdos de las diferentes veces que la había visto en minifaldas y que no parecía sentirse incómoda en estas. En fin, no es como si eso fuera importante, lo importante era descubrir donde estaba el broche para poder retirarla y de paso la pequeña tanga. Acarició su intimidad ligeramente y empezó a descender con sus labios

\- ¿Qué crees que estás ha...? — la protesta de la rubia se pausó para dejar salir un gemido en cuanto ella pasó la lengua por primera vez en su intimidad. Había probado su propio sabor de los labios de Neji muchas veces y ella misma le había hecho sexo oral en incontables ocasiones, pero hacerlo ahora era diferente, el sabor y los sonidos eran algo fascinante.


	7. Superfluo

Su cabeza iba a matarla esa mañana, y si no lo hacía el dolor que tenía lo iba a hacer la luz del sol que solo conseguía que su horrible resaca empeorara ¿había tomado algo además de las cervezas? Buscó en su maleta el pequeño kit de maquillaje que Ino siempre insistía que era lo mínimo que debía llevar con ella pues nunca sabía dónde conocería un hombre guapo que la invitaría a salir y debería poder adecentarse, así que con este trató lo mejor posible de disimular las ojeras. Empacó todo y finalmente tras desayunar solo un café muy cargado se fue a la mansión de la feudal para recibir el documento que debería llevar a Konoha.

Emprendió el camino de regreso y se detuvo menos de una hora después porque no se sentía del todo bien y necesitaba descansar al menos un poco. Su mente era invadida por la confusión de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no podía ser hipócrita y decir que no lo había disfrutado o que jamás había pasado por su cabeza ser capaz de llegar a hacer algo así porque sería una completa mentira. Algunos años atrás había dudado si le gustaban las mujeres, ¿la razón? una kunoichi de Kiri con la que compartió una misión y quien fue realmente la persona con la que tuvo su primer beso y algo así como un amorío muy fugaz e inocente durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntas, de ese beso no le contó a nadie y todos creían que este había sido con Neji, dicho amorío fue algo efímero y la chica le prometió haría todo lo posible para después ir a Konoha, cosa que no pasó, también intercambiaron algunas cartas que cada vez fueron más esporádicas, pues su atención se fue desviando a entrenar para prepararse para la presentación de los nuevos exámenes chunin y la constante cercanía del Hyūga hizo que perdiera el interés en la chica, obnubilada por las sensaciones que siempre le había despertado la cercanía de su compañero de equipo.

Maldijo internamente al pensar en Neji y la conversación que habían tenido antes que ella se fuera, su corazón le repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba, que debía creerle y tener paciencia pero no le parecía tan sencillo. Por momentos casi sentía que su relación se había reducido a solo sexo pues no eran muchos más los espacios en los que podían estar juntos, inhaló profundo queriendo no pensar en nada y mucho menos recordar la mirada enojada y el categórico _¡Si alguien se entera de esto te mato!_ Que fue acompañado otra vez de un portazo por parte de la rubia mientras abandonaba la habitación a mitad de la noche. Era claro que no era algo que ella fuera a compartir con sus amigas pues podía entender que a eso era que se referían los hombres cuando hablaban del concepto de sexo casual, no es que lo hubiera hecho antes, jamás le había sido infiel a Neji y de momento no estaba segura de querer tener el debate interno sobre si lo ocurrido era o no una infidelidad o si realmente había alguna relación a la cuál serle infiel. Lo mejor sería continuar su camino.  
  
  


Rodó los ojos mentalmente mientras escuchaba a la asistente de la feudal explicarle el motivo por el cual la mujer no estaba presente y le entregaba el enorme manuscrito con lo que sería el nuevo tratado comercial entre Suna e Ishi y las condiciones a cumplir por cada parte. Llevaba una maldita semana en esa aldea haciendo las negociaciones y lo único que estaba contando era los minutos para irse, necesitaba regresar a la comodidad de su propia cama.

No entendía porque el consejo había insistido tanto en hacer esos cambios que realmente no alteraban el tratado que había hasta la fecha, ni siquiera que se desgastaran tanto en tener una relación estrecha con una aldea tan pequeña como lo era esa, o bueno, la desgastaran a ella que era la que tenía que estar desplazándose hasta allí y quedándose un número indeterminado de noches fuera de Suna. Está bien, les daba parcialmente la razón pues si se tenía en cuenta la ubicación geográfica de Ishi, junto con Ame y Kusa, era muy importante para la comunicación y desplazamiento entre ellos y el país de la Tierra de la cual sí dependían muchas cosas vitales para ellos. El país de las Piedras debía permitirles el paso, así como lo hacía el país de los Ríos en sus múltiples idas y vueltas a Konoha.

Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que saltaba de árbol en árbol, no quería pensar en la maldita aldea de la Hoja en ese momento. O al menos en nada o nadie que no tuviera que ver con la relación diplomática entre aldeas que había y por nadie se refería específicamente a Tenten. No estaba segura de entender cómo habían llegado a lo que hicieron esa noche en el dōjō, pero era culpa del alcohol, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Y que se repitiera había sido otra vez por cuestión de la bebida, punto final.

Ya había cometido otras estupideces antes por no saber siempre controlar la cantidad de cervezas que ingería, como esa vez que le pintó la cara a Kankuro mientras él dormía, de un color y forma que su usual pintura por poco no logra cubrir y que lo obligó a cambiar el diseño de la misma, entonces no le sorprendía del todo haber hecho una idiotez.

Aunque de pintarle la cara a su hermano del medio a acostarse con una mujer dos veces había un enorme y condenado abismo de diferencia. Se detuvo un momento para buscar la cantimplora en su mochila pues pensar en lo que ellas habían hecho le había secado la garganta por completo, su memoria se fue al recuerdo del momento exacto en que la castaña la había llevado a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida solamente usando la lengua y por poco sentía que se volvía a humedecer.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ¡NO!, había sido un horrible error y debía olvidar lo ocurrido. Más le valía a la maldita e insignificante kunoichi de Konoha no decirle a nadie lo que había pasado o ahora sí iba a ser en serio que la iba a volver a aplastar como una miserable cucaracha.

Entró a Suna cuando la noche ya estaba avanzando y sin esperar se dirigió a la oficina de Gaara para entregarle el documento que sería evaluado por el consejo. Se fue a la ducha y finalmente se metió a su mullida cama que tanto había extrañado. Se durmió y no mucho después un sueño empezó, caminaba por un lugar que racionalmente estaba segura de no conocer, pero en el mundo onírico le era completamente familiar, abrió una de las puertas y tras esta se encontró a Tenten solamente vestida en su ropa interior quien al verla de inmediato se lanzó en su dirección a atacarla, por lo que empezó a defenderse de los golpes y tan solo unos minutos después estaban en una posición muy similar a la de la pelea anterior y de nuevo empezaron a besarse, no había certeza en cuál de las dos iniciaba el contacto, era simplemente como que la distancia se desvanecía sola. En el instante que le quitó el sostén la escena cambió de repente, observó todo a su alrededor, su padre la observaba de forma reprobatoria así que se puso de pie y llevó la mano a la espalda para esconder la prenda que todavía sostenía, empezando a andar tras él hasta una escena que ya había vivido.

Se despertó en el momento que el hombre terminaba su horrible discurso, el reloj marcaba que apenas si pasaban las tres de la mañana. Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó al baño a humedecerse las manos y el cuello pues tenía calor, mientras de paso seguía diciendo unos cuantos improperios más por no poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Tenten, le resultaba incluso risible que una shinobi tan patética y lamentable no lograra salirse de su cabeza. Y luego estaba el tema de las palabras que había pronunciado su padre, de pequeña no las había entendido completamente, pero al ir creciendo lo fue haciendo y eran desagradables no importaba desde donde se las analizara.

Muchas veces en su vida Kankuro había insistido en ayudarla a expresarse mejor y que fuera menos hiriente con las personas, mostrándole la diferencia entre hacer una broma y ser despectivo, que era el caso de ella. Pero en ese momento que tenía tan fresco el recuerdo de su progenitor era totalmente entendible que ella fuera de esa forma, una digna primogénita sin atisbo de duda.

Se metió a la cama con dos firmes determinaciones, la primera era dormir las horas que le faltaban y la segunda y más importante, no volver a pensar en Tenten y mucho menos permitir que algo como lo que habían hecho se repitiera.  
  
  


Contuvo su bostezo mientras caminaba de la vivienda al escritorio de Matsuri para revisar con la chica los pendientes que tuviera o si por fin le habían asignado un nuevo viaje, si bien era cierto que se había quejado la última vez porque fueron varios seguidos lo que hacía que extrañara su cama tras estar en varias posadas, su cabeza la estaba matando al terminar siempre rumiando sobre algo en lo que no quería pensar más, así que lo mejor sería irse y consiguiendo que su atención se fuera a quejarse de los siempre desesperantes feudales y kages de otras aldeas.

\- Tiene correspondencia Temari-san — la joven le extendió un sobre sellado que ella observó por los dos costados, reconociéndolo de una vez

\- Gracias — era una carta de Shikamaru, había olvidado por completo la existencia del ninja perezoso por lo que la abrió y leyó de una vez. Era escueta, como todo lo que él escribía, le relataba brevemente sobre lo que había hecho en ese tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto y finalmente le preguntaba si iría pronto a Konoha o prefería que él pidiera unos días libres para acompañarla en Suna. Chasqueó la lengua — préstame un bolígrafo — no tenía intenciones de hacer lo primero que él cuestionaba por lo que al final de la hoja escribió _"Todo en orden, ven a Suna. Atte: T_ " y volvió a meter la hoja en el sobre — por favor asegúrate de enviar esto a Shikamaru

\- Sí, Temari-san — ella no se desgastaba escribiendo una nueva carta para decirle algo que de igual forma terminaría contándoselo en persona, y era completamente innecesario usar una nueva hoja. Tanto Matsuri como el Nara ya sabían que ella hacía eso y se habían acostumbrado — el consejo programó un almuerzo para hoy

\- Bien, ¿algo más? — la joven negó y ella fue a buscar qué hacer mientras llegaba la hora citada.

Durante la reunión se concentró en su comida para evitar contestar a la idiotez que los viejos estaban proponiendo. Ella quería salir de la aldea, no que la clavaran en una absurda montaña de papeles para revisar vacíos inexistentes en los tratados, pero no querían que se fijara ahora en lo comercial, sino en lo referente a lo militar y los diferentes acuerdos que había respecto a la cantidad de shinobis que podía tener cada aldea y encontrar una forma de negociar para aumentar los que estaban al servicio de Suna así como nuevas formas de capacitarlos o estar al tanto de las técnicas de otras naciones.

Casi una semana después estaba dormitando sin que lo notaran en la cantidad de absurdos papeles cuando fue interrumpida, la estaban buscando. Sonrió de lado y tras estar segura que no tenía manchas de tinta o alguna arruga visible en su ropa salió a saludar, el Nara solo hizo una sonrisa ladeada al verla de arriba a abajo y ella por su parte sonrió con superioridad, le gustaba su nuevo atuendo y por lo visto a él también.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? — preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado y él la saludó con un ligero beso en los labios

\- Largo y tedioso como siempre — se quejó — siento que ya se me llenó de arena toda la ropa

\- No hubieras venido entonces — un chasquido de lengua fue la respuesta que obtuvo — andando — lo llamó al ver que aunque ella había empezado a caminar hacia las escaleras él no la seguía

\- Prefiero ducharme primero — hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar que prefería la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo y posteriormente a la vivienda

\- Acabas de darme la excusa perfecta para dejar mi trabajo a un lado, vamos a dar una vuelta

\- Mujer problemática — lo alcanzó a escuchar mascullar antes de caminar obedientemente tras ella y finalmente tomarla de la mano.

Esa noche subieron un rato a la azotea, él recostado en sus piernas mientras veía las nubes y estrellas que surcaban el cielo, y ella por su parte había llevado unas cuantas cervezas que fue tomando de a pocos mientras el Nara le contaba de las misiones que ya le había relatado en el escrito, reforzando lo que había pensado sobre ser inútil enviar una carta con esas anécdotas pues al final igual se lo dirían a la cara. Shikamaru no bebía, o no de la misma forma que ella, por lo que solo había tocado una de las botellas y ella prefería no pensar en la cantidad exacta que llevaba, tan solo encendía a veces un cigarrillo y lo terminaba en unas cuantas caladas pues ella se quejaba del humo. Cuando notó que él se estaba quedando dormido en ese lugar lo sacudió, escuchándolo ahora refunfuñar antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a levantarse para ir a la cama.

Se puso su pijama y entró al baño, en donde nuevamente pensó en lo que había hecho antes por el exceso de alcohol ¿Sentiría el mismo deseo desbordante si besaba a Shikamaru ahora que estaba bebida? Valía la pena intentarlo.

Con decisión abrió la puerta, después de ducharse él se había soltado el cabello y ya estaba en su lado de la cama, el sexo nunca había sido algo que caracterizara su relación y no era algo que obligatoriamente tuviera que pasar cuando se encontraban cada tanto. Pero igual buscó sus labios y la sorpresa en el ninja perezoso fue evidente, dejando cualquier rezago de su usual pereza a un lado. Ya se había acostumbrado al sabor de la nicotina en su boca, sus manos se sentían ásperas y los toques eran tan torpes como siempre, ella lo desvistió intentando desconectar su cabeza del hecho que no, el alcohol no había desatado el mismo efecto. La caricia que recibía en su intimidad no la enloquecía ni la hacía perder la razón o suplicar para que la profundizara, suspiró mientras él le besaba el cuello y le enredó los dedos en su cabello en cuanto sintió que se introducía en ella, odiaba que la sensación siempre fuera incómoda al principio. Los movimientos fueron aumentando y escuchaba la respiración del hombre irse agitando poco a poco así como la aparición de algunos balbuceos y ruidos inentendibles ¿por qué? ¿por qué nunca había sentido el deseo de rogarle por más? ¿por qué no se sentía igual de bien que esa noche del dōjō? Su mente volvió a irse al recuerdo de la condenada Tenten pasando la lengua por su intimidad y a lo que fue ese encuentro completo, tuvo que morderse el labio para contener parcialmente el gemido de su orgasmo que había sido resultado de la mezcla de lo que él hacía y su memoria, pero mayormente su memoria, el Nara la besó satisfecho de su reacción mientras daba unas estocadas más antes de soltar algo parecido a un gruñido que marcaba su final.

Tan pronto se bajó de ella se giró para darle la espalda todavía maldiciendo internamente, un segundo después él la abrazó y no mucho más tiempo pasó hasta que su respiración revelaba que ahora estaba dormido. Ese era el primer orgasmo real que el Nara le provocaba, hacía mucho en una conversación con Ino y Sakura había aprendido mientras intentaba no escucharlas que algunos hombres podían ofenderse o tomar a mal que la mujer no llegara a su clímax pues eso decía mucho de su desempeño y sin estar segura exactamente porqué, en lugar de buscar que fueran más amenos esos encuentros o alguna manera de disfrutar más, prefirió empezar a fingirlos las pocas veces que tenían relaciones. Pero con la castaña no había sido así, no había tenido la necesidad de fingir nada, pues de verdad lo había disfrutado mucho más de lo que creía posible, demostrando que el sexo no era necesariamente aburrido o malo como había pensado hasta el momento. Sacudió su cabeza ¡no!

Era algo que había estado mal desde cualquier punto de vista y no quería pensar más en ese tema, de momento lo mejor sería dormirse de una maldita vez y ya, en lugar de estar desvariando sobre estupideces.

Punto final.


	8. Relapso

Inhaló profundo, disfrutando el paisaje y el reconfortante aroma del pasto humedecido por el rocío además del frío del ambiente antes de soplar su taza y buscar calentarse un poco con el café que allí reposaba. Un ruido sonó tras ella, luego unos pasos y finalmente una puerta ser deslizada despacio.

\- Me encanta despertar con tan maravillosa vista — ella sonrió pero no se giró

\- Sí, la arboleda es hermosa y todavía no hay niebla, así que se alcanza a ver la cima de las montañas

\- Ah sí, eso también — avanzó los pasos que le faltaban y pasó el brazo por su cintura, un suspiro se le escapó de una vez por la cercanía del Hyūga — pero me refería a ti — su nariz se deslizó suavemente por su cuello y en respuesta su piel se erizó

\- Me gusta este lugar, paso más tiempo del que era desde la última vez que vinimos — algo parecido a un asentimiento fue la respuesta, su mano apretó el barandal de la terraza en cuando lo sintió morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y posar una mano en su seno, estrujándolo levemente. 

Iba a decir que le gustaría que pudieran quedarse toda la semana allí pero con la mano libre Neji la tomó del mentón para que ladeara la cara y así poder reclamar sus labios, ahogando un nuevo suspiro cuando inmiscuyó la mano por entre la bata que estaba usando para cubrir su desnudez y apretó su pezón que ya estaba duro. La taza se resbaló de sus manos pero los dos la ignoraron por completo y aunque sabía que en ese lugar no había problema si hacía ruido de todas formas se mordió el labio para contener su gemido cuando él frotó su erección contra su trasero, separó ligeramente sus piernas pero él no le permitió inclinarse pues quería tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma, en lugar de eso soltó el nudo de la prenda y sus dedos se pasaron por su intimidad

\- Neji... — la baja temperatura ya no era un problema, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando la forma de acomodarse mejor para permitirle seguir lo que hacía, meciendo un poco su cadera — Neji, por favor — podía jurar que le oyó una especie de risa presumida antes de profundizar la caricia que la estaba enloqueciendo. Por kami que adoraba esas manos, él hizo un movimiento circular con su pulgar y ella sintió todo en su interior estallar en llamas. Con ferocidad volvieron a besarse mientras él la giraba, consiguiendo que la bata cayera al suelo, agarró con firmeza sus nalgas antes levantarla y dejarla casi sentada en el barandal para proceder a penetrarla, empezando los movimientos desenfrenados. Ella cruzó sus piernas tras su cintura y una de sus manos lo sostenía del cuello mientras la otra estaba entre su cabello, tirándolo por momentos entre más aumentaba la fuerza. Su mente no era el lugar más racional del mundo en ese instante, y solo hasta entonces se percataba que él había salido desnudo desde el principio. Los dedos de él le apretaron más el trasero y ella buscó su boca, bebiendo de allí desesperada para apaciguar su más reciente culminación

\- Tenten — era una mezcla entre un gruñido y una exhalación pesada la forma en que él pronunciaba su nombre mientras eyaculaba — eres perfecta — se quedaron allí, besándose un rato más mientras se recuperaban un poco. Decidiéndose por fin a entrar porque el frio había reaparecido y de paso era hora de desayunar.

Estaban en una cabaña que quedaba casi en medio de la nada, al lugar se llegaba con indicaciones precisas y era muy exclusiva así que eso garantizaba que no habría visitas sorpresa y lo más importante, privacidad. Neji la había llevado allí por primera vez para celebrar su primer aniversario de novios y luego el segundo y el tercero. No era exactamente su cuarto aniversario pues no habían hablado si el tiempo separados después que el Clan dijera que la relación no era aprobada contaba o no, e igual esa fecha ya había pasado unos meses atrás, pero de todas formas él había logrado encontrar una manera en que los dos podrían salir de la aldea en fechas cercanas entre sí y que tuvieran unos días en los que coincidían y en los que podrían desaparecer del mapa para ir a su paraíso propio.

Seguía odiando que tuvieran que esconderse y no revelar su relación, pero sus barreras y desconfianza habían ido desapareciendo de a pocos aunque igual le había dolido lo de no tener un aniversario que celebrar, aunque casi podía decir que sus dudas habían desaparecido por completo con esa invitación. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar cuánto costaba cada noche de estadía en el lugar pero sabía que era costoso, muy costoso, también que no era tan sencillo saber en dónde se hacía la reservación pues era alguien muy importante quien dirigía el lugar, pero nada de eso parecía afectarle a Neji, a fin de cuentas él era un Hyūga y estaba acostumbrado a que todos supieran que era alguien importante también por ser el heredero de una de las ramas de su familia. De momento él le decía que no encontraba una solución para poder volver a formalizar lo suyo, pero seguía buscando en la biblioteca de a pocos pues no podía levantar sospechas por un repentino interés en estar todo el día en la biblioteca de los terrenos.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, el Hyūga estaba despierto, sin ropa y de pie en la terraza viendo a la nada, a diferencia de ella, él sí tenía ojos en la espalda por lo que entró tan pronto notó que estaba despierta. Acostándose de una vez para que se recostara en su pecho, dibujando figuras en su espalda.

\- ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó finalmente al notar que él no iba a hablar

\- En la mañana tenemos que regresar

\- Lo sé, deberíamos fugarnos — bromeó parcialmente — construir nuestra propia casa en medio de la nada y vivir del bosque

\- Tenten... — él respiró de forma pesada — sabes que no puedo hacerlo

\- Sí, sí, tu familia y tu posición — se reacomodó, no quería pensar en eso — no me lo tienes que recordar, solo era un chiste

\- No tiene gracia — bufó — si de mí dependiera — se quedó en silencio y no dijo más, optando por besarla pues a fin de cuentas todavía tenían algunas horas antes de tener que partir.

Se habían despedido a mitad de camino, ella ya tenía que regresar a Konoha y él tenía que seguir su camino hacia la misión que tenía.  
  
  


Podía decirse que había regresado a la aldea renovada luego de esos días fuera, así que no opuso mayor resistencia cuando sus amigas le recordaron que la celebración por el cumpleaños de Kurenai se acercaba y por lo tanto debían ir de compras para conseguirle un vestido apropiado para el evento. Pareciera que ellas tenían una fijación con su cintura, si se descuidaba Ino iba a resultar vistiéndola con algún atuendo que dejara su abdomen al descubierto así como lo que esta usaba normalmente, paseó su mirada por los diferentes exhibidores y tomó uno de color turquesa, era de manga tres cuartos con un escote discreto y la falda le daba sobre la rodilla. La negativa fue automática, tenía que quedarse junto al vestier y esperar que ellas _que sí tenían sentido del gusto_ le entregaran algo, rodó los ojos pero obedeció.

Un vestido ¿rosado? ¿dorado? Algo así, le fue entregado y ella se metió de una vez tras la cortina y salió unos minutos después, no se había quitado el short que solía usar debajo de su traje normal y en la corta falda según como se moviera este se alcanzaba a ver, así que corrección, la excesivamente corta falda. El siguiente fue azul rey con un escote que iba más allá de lo vulgar y según la forma en que la vieran juraba que sus senos se notaban por completo por lo que se rehusó con vehemencia, así que finalmente el elegido fue uno de color verde menta cuyo escote era pronunciado y no le permitía usar su sostén deportivo sino uno especial, al menos no se le veía nada de más, así mismo la falda era a mitad de pierna sin ningún tipo de abertura. Faltaban dos semanas para la dichosa reunión y ya habían acordado que todas se verían en la casa de Ino para prepararse allí pues también le habían avisado que la iban a maquillar entonces la nueva prenda fue guardada en esa casa directamente con eso no podría excusarse a última hora de haberla olvidado ni nada parecido.

Esos días antes de la fecha tuvo algunas misiones cortas, no había visto a Neji y hasta donde recordaba iba a regresar de la misión a la que le había robado el tiempo para que estuvieran juntos uno o dos días antes de ese día. Iba caminando por la aldea para ir a comprar algunos víveres cuando a lo lejos vio a Shikamaru caminando tomado de la mano con Temari, cuando se cruzaron en la calle ella los saludó con total normalidad y por parte de la rubia solo obtuvo una mirada amenazadora que casi le provocó un ataque de risa de la nada, ¿casi un año sin verse y todavía la veía de esa forma? En fin, se despidió del Nara diciendo que se verían en la fiesta de Kurenai y siguió en lo que estaba.

Esa mañana se levantó con pereza, sumergiéndose un rato largo en la bañera para matar tiempo antes de desayunar. La fiesta estaba citada en un bar que el equipo de la pelinegra había reservado para la ocasión pues entre los invitados estaban básicamente todos los jōnin de la aldea y varios amigos de amigos y así, era más una excusa que habían encontrado todos para hacer un evento grande que realmente tratarse de un cumpleaños muy importante para alguien más que su hija y sus tres pupilos. Refunfuñó un poco más justo antes de salir hacia la casa de Ino, caminando con toda la paciencia del mundo. Igual no hizo mayor diferencia, tan pronto entró la mujer le señaló la habitación para que se pusiera el vestido y luego si regresara a la sala en la cual se iban a maquillar todas. Sakura ya estaba allí y mientras se estaba cambiando de ropa escuchó que llegaba Hinata, la ojiblanca era una experta haciendo peinados elaborados por lo cual las iba a ayudar.

\- ¿Y Temari? — preguntó la ojijade mientras la Hyūga tras ella pensaba en qué hacer con su corto cabello

\- Dijo que puede alistarse sola y no necesita ayuda — Ino se encogió de hombros — ya saben cómo es — hubo silencio, sí, todas sabían como era la mujer así que no las sorprendía — ¿Y todavía no te podrás quedar conmigo esta noche Hinata?

\- N...No, lo siento — había tomado unas hebillas y estaba cardando una parte del cabello rosado, ella por su parte solo estaba inmóvil mientras la rubia le aplicaba las sombras de ojos — mañana es la ceremonia para formalizar el compromiso y no puedo faltar, padre se enojaría si no duermo en los terrenos

\- ¿Qué compromiso? — la rubia le sostuvo el mentón para que se quedara quieta pues había girado la cabeza hacia la peliazul, un silencio pesado e incómodo hizo presencia ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿qué no le habían dicho? — ¿te van a casar con alguien?

\- No, la ceremonia no es para mí — había nerviosismo en su voz, como si se arrepintiera de haber mencionado lo que pasaba al día siguiente

\- ¿Entonces para quién es? — le pareció que todas intercambiaban una mirada que no pudo interpretar antes de finalmente asentir

\- Padre hizo un acuerdo y consiguió una prometida para Neji

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Sí... desde hace un tiempo padre había estado buscando con quien hacerlo... y...

\- Eso no puede ser cierto

\- Tenten... — no, no y no, mil veces no

\- ¿Neji lo sabe?

\- Claro, padre se lo informó — no, no, no, volvió a repetir su cabeza

\- ¿Hace cuánto se lo dijo?

\- Tenten, eso...

\- ¡¿Hace cuánto?! — su voz fue casi un grito

\- Hace un mes — ¿un mes? Hacía un mes fue cuando él tuvo la idea de volver a ir a la cabaña ¿por eso la había vuelto a llevar? ¿una especia de despedida?

\- Eso no puede ser verdad — dijo casi para sí misma — él no me ocultaría algo así...

\- Tenten, sabías que su vida iba a seguir — Ino le había puesto la mano en el hombro — ha pasado más de un año desde que terminaron y...

\- Él no me lo ocultaría... — se repitió, los ojos azules y verdes se cruzaron, dejando salir una exhalación pesada en entendimiento

\- Volviste con él a escondidas — habían intentado que sonara como una pregunta, pero fue una afirmación que ella no contestó, su mente solo seguía negando una y otra vez, insistiendo que tenía que ir a buscarlo y exigirle una explicación — ay Tenten...

\- ¿Ya regresó? — nada, no hubo respuesta — ¡Hinata contesta! ¡¿NEJI YA VOLVIÓ A LA ALDEA?!

\- A... ayer, está en los terrenos arreglando con padre los detalles finales de la ceremonia — admitió la Hyūga finalmente intimidada — Tenten... yo no sabía que ustedes...

\- ¿No lo había prohibido el Clan? — la ojiblanca asintió — Tenten...

\- Él dijo que fue un error — no había lágrimas, la verdadera palabra para describirla en ese momento era estupefacta — que no nos iban a separar...

\- Tenten, los hombres dicen muchas mentiras con tal de llevarse una mujer a la cama

\- ¡INO! — reclamó Sakura por la crueldad de la frase

\- Neji no es así — intentaba convencerse aunque ahora su mente se iba a las dudas que había tenido meses atrás acerca que su relación se había vuelto solo sexo — él no me lo ocultaría...


	9. Negación

Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto superficial mientras su mente simplemente trataba de convencerse que todo era un error, segura que estaba dormida y lo que estaba pasando era solo una mala pasada de su inseguridad que se acrecentaba en el mundo onírico, sí, eso era. Tomó el labial que estaba en la mesa de centro y el espejo, asegurándose de no salirse y poniendo un trozo papel entre sus labios para retirar el exceso ante la mirada todavía turbada de sus amigas. Quienes pasados unos minutos y sin decir más continuaron la tarea de estar listas para la reunión, cuando Ino le mostró los tacones para que se los pusiera en lugar de protestar, como habría hecho de estar despierta, solo sonrió y se los puso.

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero antes de salir, fascinada por lo bien que había recreado su memoria el vestido que había comprado días atrás. La noche ya había empezado así que finalmente todas salieron rumbo al bar en el que se encontrarían todos.

Hinata estaba en un mutismo total mientras caminaban, incapaz de creer que realmente su primo hubiera sido capaz de jugar de esa forma con Tenten cuando ella misma lo había visto aceptar sin rechistar nada cuando le fue informado que había una candidata para ser su prometida que cumplía los requisitos de la familia y que le sería presentada directamente en la ceremonia, tampoco lo había visto nunca solicitar alguna reunión para que reconsideraran su relación con la castaña o algo que revelara que trataba de cambiar algo. Como su amiga le había dolido que tuvieran que terminar de esa forma tan arbitraria, especialmente cuando al verlos la única que parecía realmente dolida era ella, aunque bueno, Neji no es que fuera expresivo para esperar verlo en algún rincón oscuro llorando.

Sakura e Ino solo vigilaban de reojo a Tenten, quien parecía haberse enajenado o entrado en algún tipo de negación pues contestaba a lo que le preguntaban con una sonrisa y un optimismo que en días normales no tenía. No la culpaban exactamente ni por estar de esa forma ni por haberse dejado convencer del Hyūga de retomar la relación que tenían sin decirle a nadie, era obvio que nunca había dejado de amarlo y que si la familia de él no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta la muerte, eran ese tipo de parejas que se forman porque sus almas se reencuentran una y otra vez a través de las diferentes vidas.

Al entrar al lugar todos se quedaron viéndolas, el novio de Sakura estaba de turno en el hospital así que no la podría acompañar y el rubio cabeza hueca que se hacía llamar el suyo estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión que seguro se había extendido por su propia culpa porque tenía que haber regresado dos días atrás, ni modo. Admitía que al principio había sido una situación incómoda con Hinata cuando ellos comenzaron a acercarse y la atracción surgió, pero la peliazul le confesó que tras haberlo pensado mucho se había dado cuenta que nunca le había gustado realmente, era algo más parecido a la admiración lo que sentía por Naruto por lo cual no tenía ningún problema en que los dos rubios empezaran a salir. Solo hasta entonces aceptó que intentaran algo y hasta el momento casi un año después no les iba tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que cada tanto la exasperaba y la hacía reír a partes iguales.

La Hyūga se fue para ir a buscar a su equipo pues tenían planeado hacer algo entre ellos para su sensei y ellas tres fueron avanzando hacia las mesas buscando a sus amigos restantes con eso de paso se podrían sentar. Tenten se le perdió de vista por un segundo y cuando la volvió a encontrar traía un coctel en la mano ¿de dónde lo había sacado?

A lo lejos pudo reconocer el peinado de Shikamaru por lo que tomó a la castaña del brazo antes que se volviera a alejar, su compañero de equipo solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza al verlas mientras les señalaba los asientos libres, descargó su cartera sobre la mesa y cuando fue a hacer que Tenten se sentara esta dijo que quería bailar, empezando a irse hacia la pista. Inhaló profundo y con Sakura la siguieron, siendo detenidas cuando se cruzaron de frente con Temari

\- Hola — saludó ella de una vez, no hubo respuesta pues los ojos aguamarina parecían evaluar a Tenten claramente confundidos

\- ¿Qué le pasa? — antes de darse cuenta la castaña volvió a irse y reapareció con otra copa llena que era desocupada con prontitud

\- Larga historia

\- ¿La drogaron? — la pregunta era hacia la ojijade quien negó de una vez

\- Está algo así como... en shock — fue la explicación

\- ¿Ya intentaron abofeteándola para que reaccione? — siempre se podía contar con Temari para aquello de mostrar preocupación y delicadeza por los demás

\- No, era traerla así o que una de nosotras se quedara en casa consolándola mientras llora

\- ¿Todavía tiene problemas con...? — pareció dudar — siempre olvido su nombre

\- Sí... es complicado — una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la otra rubia — ¡Tenten no! — ¿de dónde estaban saliendo los tragos? La nueva bebida fue vaciada antes que pudiera quitársela — creo que deberíamos ir a su departamento y dejarla allí

\- No quiero irme — había un puchero en su rostro — ¡me encanta esa canción! — la castaña siempre había sido ágil y se soltó para ir hacia la pista, empezando a bailar sola en medio de todos

\- Disculpa — se excusó y se fue tras la mujer

Observó a la pelirrosada y su amiga quedarse a un lado de la pista mientras todos los ojos masculinos estaban en la forma que Tenten se estaba meciendo al son de la canción y ella por su parte regresó a la mesa en donde Shikamaru estaba sentado. Dio un sorbo grande a su cerveza escuchando la última hazaña de la más reciente misión que Chōji le estaba contando al Nara y debatían posibles formas de resolver la situación en caso que se volviera a repetir. No tenía ni la más remota intención de opinar, a pesar de saber que su novio valoraba y tenía muy en cuenta sus aportes pues la consideraba una excelente estratega, cosa que obviamente era, había accedido a quedarse algunos días más en la aldea para alcanzar a estar en la dichosa reunión de la que todos no paraban de hablar solo porque reconocía que le hacía falta salir a distraerse un poco, no para estar pensando en su trabajo.

Aunque estaba en gran parte arrepentida, exceptuando la música a todo volumen lo que dificultaba que pudieran hablar entre ellos de forma normal no había mayor diferencia a estar en su propia casa disfrutando una cerveza, le salía incluso más barato. Shikamaru ni siquiera bailaba y solo asistía a esas reuniones porque sus " _problemáticos_ " compañeros insistían. Las tres mujeres regresaron y en contra de su voluntad ya que estaba aburrida sus ojos se posaran en la castaña que ahora lucía sonrojada y con una ligera capa de sudor proveniente de estar bailando, a simple vista parecía alegre, era fácil confundirse y creer que se trataba solamente que estaba empezando a estar prendida por los tragos que llevaba. Pero no era solo eso, era una capa falsa lo que la estaba cubriendo y que parecía a punto de romperse en cualquier minuto, como vigilar el agua a punto de empezar la ebullición, esa falsa calma que desaparece de un momento a otro cuando la tensión y el calor debajo son imposibles de contener.

Chasqueó la lengua, no era ni remotamente su maldito problema y no le interesaba, por lo que regresó su atención a la conversación de los hombres y rodó los ojos, ¿para qué habían asistido a un bar si ahora se quejaban que no se escuchaban bien? Esperaría a lo sumo una hora más y diría que quería irse con Shikamaru o sin él. La música se apagó y un momento después todos empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños para además aplaudir mientras la cumpleañera en la tarima apagaba las velas de un enorme pastel que pronto pasaron repartiendo mesa por mesa. Tras beber una nueva cerveza se fue al baño, en donde justo antes de abrir el cubículo para salir escuchó voces.

\- Ino...

\- ¡¿De dónde sigues sacando tragos?! — fue un reclamo exasperado, el sonido de una copa que fue arrojada al lavamanos se escuchó

\- No estoy soñando ¿cierto? — la forma en que hablaba mostraba que habían sido varios tragos los que la rubia no había podido quitarle antes que los bebiera. Maldijo en voz baja, eso era lo que le faltaba, que la mujer se quebrara cuando ella estaba cerca — ¿Sakura?

\- No, Tenten

\- Por kami, quiero vomitar — la puerta del otro compartimiento fue abierta pero nada más sonó, inhaló profundo sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir por salir, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse encerrada como una tonta o una cobarde

\- ¿Necesitan algo? — la castaña estaba sentada en el suelo sin ver a nadie mientras lloraba

\- Un vaso de agua — las dos mujeres se habían agachado a la altura de Tenten y ella se fue para regresar un minuto después con lo que le habían pedido

\- Vamos Ten, bebe un poco — la mujer hipó y negó con la cabeza — Ten, no seas así — nada

\- Arrójenselo a la cara — sugirió, pero no hubo respuesta ni le hicieron caso

\- C... chicas — la tímida voz de Hinata apareció — no quiero molestarlas, pero...

\- ¿La puedes vigilar por cinco minutos? — bufó antes de aceptar — no tardamos — habían quedado de ayudar a la peliazul con su presentación y no habían contado con la crisis que tendrían que lidiar. Las dos mujeres salieron y ella desde su posición solo observó a la castaña que ni se levantaba ni había vomitado, solo lloraba sentada en el suelo de un poco higiénico baño público

\- Sigues siendo lamentable

\- Vete a la mierda, Temari — sin evitarlo empezó a reírse — ¿te parezco graciosa?

\- La verdad es que sí, ¿cuánto más piensas llorar por un imbécil?

\- No es de tu maldita incumbencia — intentó levantarse pero no pudo, ella le extendió la mano — no necesito tu ayuda

\- Como quieras — se quedaron en completo silencio, solo esperando que las dos mujeres regresaran, lo cual pareció una eternidad después

¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de ayudarla a llevar a Tenten al departamento? Hinata se fue tan pronto terminó la presentación, Sakura se había tenido que ir de repente poco después de lo del baño por un motivo que ni siquiera se esforzó en entender e Ino en un ruego le dijo no podía sola con la castaña que tambaleaba y le costaba dar dos pasos seguidos. La rubia le prometió que la dejaría quedarse en su casa por lo que se despidió de Shikamaru quien solo le contestó que tampoco tardaría en irse, ¿tener la caballerosidad de decir que él cargaría a la mujer para que les fuera más sencillo y ella no pasara la noche en otro lugar? No, al parecer el ninja perezoso iba a hacer gala de su merecido sobrenombre y eso no le parecía importante o siquiera le despertaba interés.

Por el camino fingió que prestaba atención a lo que le contaba la otra rubia, Tenten tambaleaba un rato, de repente caminaba sin dificultad por momentos y luego se frenaba en seco mientras decía que la dejaran sola y trataba de soltarse de la forma en que la sujetaban. Arrojarla en cualquier callejón y que se quedara a su suerte sonaba tentador, pero a pesar de todo era irresponsable y una mala idea, así que de a pocos fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de la vivienda. Ella estaba sosteniendo con dificultad a la castaña mientras Ino buscaba la llave escondida cuando una nueva presencia apareció.

\- ¡BU! — fue el saludó e Ino soltó un grito que solo hizo que Tenten se sobresaltara y se le acercara más casi abrazándola consiguiendo que sus senos se le pegaran, erizando su piel en un acto reflejo. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse, tenía que largarse de allí rápido

\- ¡Naruto idiota! — protestó Ino, golpeándolo en el hombro y el hombre solo empezó a reírse a carcajadas por lo que más golpes aparecieron

\- Ya, ya dejaste claro tu punto ¡de verás! — la risa cesó y ellos se besaron — las vi de lejos y no podía perder la oportunidad

\- ¿Nos viste y no fuiste capaz de ir a ayudarnos? — fue su turno de reclamar, el rubio se puso pálido

\- E... emmm, pues...

\- Idiota — concluyó — abre de una maldita vez — ordenó, ya que era ella quien la estaba cargando para que no se cayera, empezó a avanzar de una vez hacia la que podía deducir era la habitación, o era eso o era el baño, igual serviría para dejarla ahí tirada. La pareja se quedó en la sala y a lo lejos podía escucharlos cuchichearse en tono meloso, chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, la idea de irse a compartir techo con ellos empezaba a parecerle repugnante pues era evidente que querían estar a solas.

Había acertado en cual era el cuarto principal, en el momento que fue a soltar a Tenten para dejarla acostada esta se aferró a su cuello y le susurró algo que hizo que su piel volviera a erizarse, abandonó la habitación rápidamente y tuvo que carraspear con fuerza porque ellos se estaban besando olvidando que había alguien más.

\- ¿Nos vamos? — Ino reacomodó su corta falda que se la había subido un poco

\- Respecto a eso... — primero muerta que tener que escucharlos, no estaba ni mínimamente interesada en descubrir cual de los dos era más ruidoso

\- La habitación de invitados está preparada

\- Iré a casa de Shikamaru

\- Me pareció escucharlos decir que se iban a ir con Chōji y Kiba, algo de seguir hablando y tener noche de chicos ya que tú te vas a quedar conmigo — llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, había sido una pésima idea extender su viaje 

\- Buscaré una posada

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Yo te invité a mi casa y no quiero ser una...

\- Solo vete Ino — su voz sonó más cortante de lo que debería, pero cumplió su objetivo. La mirada de culpa en los ojos azules desapareció un par de segundos después que cruzaran la puerta, ella los seguía de lejos y dudó con el pomo en sus manos, alternando su mirada entre la habitación y la calle en donde ya no se veían tratando de tomar una decisión ¿cuántas cervezas se había tomado? No estaba segura, de lo que estaba completamente segura cuando volvió a cerrar es que las iba a culpar de nuevo.

_Quédate_ le murmuró a la rubia al oído antes que la dejara sola en la cama, su mente era una nube muy difusa en ese momento entre el alcohol y el intentar procesar la noticia que había recibido, pero lo que tenía claro en esa marea etílica en la que estaba es que sabía cuál era la mejor manera de entretenerse para no pensar en nada además de querer compañía y por eso hizo la descabellada propuesta. Escuchaba voces afuera que no se quería esforzar en entender, despacio para que el mundo no empezara a girar se incorporó intentando no tambalearse y bajó la cremallera del vestido para quitárselo y lanzarlo de mala gana a la esquina en la que estaba la canasta de la ropa sucia. No recordaba haberse quitado los zapatos pero no los tenía, igual no le importaban porque no eran suyos, a lo lejos escuchó que la entrada a su vivienda se cerraba y estaba a punto de soltar su sostén que no era tan cómodo como los deportivos que usaba normalmente cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse y ella sonrió indudablemente complacida.

Avanzó rápidamente los pasos que las separaban y buscó los labios de la rubia, quien reaccionó sin dudar llevando las manos a su trasero escasamente cubierto por la ropa interior para acercarla más por lo que ella casi ronroneó. A diferencia de sus amigas y ella, Temari no se había puesto un atuendo especialmente diminuto o ajustado para la fiesta, era el traje en el que ya la había visto antes solo que sin el odioso protector del pecho. Recordaba en donde estaba el broche de la falda por lo que lo buscó de una vez para que la prenda no le estorbara más, la blusa corrió la misma suerte, pero antes de hacer algo más la mujer la empujó, haciéndola caer de espaldas a la cama y no mucho después la tuvo encima mordiendo su cuello. Además de sus suspiros se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un trozo de tela que era rasgado, gruñó en reclamo por su sostén pero su molestia no duró pues las mordidas siguieron descendiendo antes de detenerse en su intimidad. Su panty desapareció y tras lo que pareció ser un instante de duda muy largo su lengua hizo contacto, su espalda se arqueó de forma automática mientras se acomodaba para darle mejor acceso, la torpeza le recordaba las primeras veces que el Hyūga le había hecho eso, pero no por eso estaba siendo menos placentero.

¿Lo qué estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal? La verdad es que en ese momento no le interesaba ni un poco la respuesta, ya se preocuparía en la mañana.


	10. Allende

Un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras sus dedos se enterraban en el rubio cabello para darse algo soporte y poder ajustar la forma en que se estaba moviendo. Su cabeza hallaba cada vez más fascinante las sensaciones que le despertaba estar así y aunque era diferente a cuando lo hacía con Neji también la enloquecía por completo. Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el nuevo gemido de la rubia y se bajó de ella, pero tiró de su cabello para volver a besarla, las dos estaban agotadas por lo que finalmente casi en contra de su voluntad decidió cerrar los ojos para poder dormir.

Se despertó porque escuchaba ruidos a los lejos, con pereza y resignación se despidió de los brazos de Morfeo para intentar entender en dónde estaba, sintiendo un martilleo incesante dentro de su cabeza. Vio todo a su alrededor, reconociendo que estaba en su propia habitación, así que lentamente empezó a incorporarse para buscar en su mesa de noche si había llevado un vaso de agua antes de dormir y maldijo al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado. La frazada se resbaló en el momento de moverse y sus senos revelaron que estaba desnuda, así que empezó a intentar rehacer lo que había pasado el día anterior sin que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Se acordaba de estar en la casa de Ino porque iban a ir a la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Kurenai, que habían estado hablando de la celebración mientras se arreglaban y de repente todo se iba a negro.

El inconfundible sonido del agua que deja de correr y el grifo de la ducha ser cerrado se escuchó, lo cual terminó de confundirla pues no veía la ropa de Neji doblada encima de la cama en donde él siempre la dejaba mientras se bañaba ¿Qué había pasado? ¿qué había hecho? ¿con quién había pasado la noche? Nunca en su vida había bebido tanto para perder el conocimiento y tener una laguna de ese tamaño y mucho menos se había llevado a algún desconocido a la cama ¡jamás! Antes de poder pensar en algo más la puerta se abrió y pudo ver que era Temari quien salía del baño completamente vestida, maldijo nuevamente pues la forma enojada en que la veía no le dejaba lugar a dudas, se había vuelto a acostar con la rubia.

\- ¡Si te atreves a...

\- Sí, sí — la interrumpió mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando que no retumbara tanto — si no te callas ya, vas a hacer que lo que me mate sea la jaqueca

\- Eso sería una buena solución a esta mierda — ella no contestó, solo se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón y se cubrió completa con la manta mientras los recuerdos empezaban a aparecer de a pocos empezando desde lo que habían hecho en esa cama hacia atrás. Los pasos resonaban en el azulejo del piso, ¿por qué no había mandado a poner alfombra?, la puerta fue abierta y ella solo asomó la cabeza por un segundo

\- Por favor no des un portazo — fue su nueva súplica y la respuesta fue un chasquido de lengua. Luego hubo pasos recorriendo la sala y por último la puerta principal se abrió de mala manera y fue cerrada con fuerza. Bueno, al menos no se había escuchado tan duro como si la azotada hubiera sido la de la habitación.

Se giró tras volverse a esconder bajo la manta, intentaría dormir al menos un rato más a ver si así de paso menguaban los efectos horribles de la resaca. Tenía que dejar de beber tanto y por encima de eso, tenía que dejar de acostarse con Temari cada vez que se excedía en tragos. Los minutos fueron avanzando y ella bufó, seguía teniendo sed así que refunfuñando se puso de pie y buscó la ropa que usualmente usaba de pijama antes de ir a la cocina, a pesar de llevar años viviendo sola no acostumbraba a andar desnuda por ahí. Una vez estuvo segura que no tenía ninguna otra necesidad urgente regresó a la cama en donde el letargo no tardó en llegar.

\- Te ves peor de lo que esperaba — fue el saludo de Ino, quien la despertó haciendo a un lado su cabello que le tapaba la cara — parece que te arrolló una avalancha — no, la había atrapado una tormenta de arena que era aún peor

\- Buenos días — menos mal se había vestido antes de dormir un rato más

\- ¿Días? Son las dos de la tarde

\- ¿En serio? — se sentó, con excepción del mal aliento no percibía más rezagos de su noche. Su amiga solo asintió

\- ¿Te dio mucha batalla? — con una mano levantó el sostén destrozado del suelo y ella sintió palidecer así como un escalofrío recorrerla

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo quitado — era lo más acertado que podía decir sin delatar nada y sin mentir propiamente

\- Tenten, nos asustaste anoche... — ella suspiró — ¿me prometes que no vas a volver a tomar tanto? Por si no lo sabías las penas saben nadar — fue imposible no reírse de la frase — así que intentar ahogarlas no es muy conveniente

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo — se quedaron en silencio un momento, Sakura entró a la habitación con lo que parecía un consomé que inundó todo con su aroma y su boca se le hizo agua

\- ¿Quieres hablar? — ellas solo la veían ingerir despacio el líquido que en su condición actual sabía a gloria

\- Chicas... yo le creí... — no quería llorar — Neji... él me dijo que estaba buscando la forma para que volviéramos a presentar la solicitud... él... — inhaló profundo — él me dijo que solo necesitábamos paciencia y luego todo volvería a ser como antes

\- Y ahora se está comprometiendo con otra — la ojijade le dio un codazo a la rubia — Tenten... ¿Por qué sabías que el Hyūga no estaba en la aldea? Te fuiste a tu misión mucho antes que él — ella se mordió el labio

\- Recuerdan que les conté del lugar al que íbamos de aniversario — ellas asintieron — tomamos las misiones de modo que pudiéramos ir allí un par de días, yo venía ya regresando de cumplir la mía y él iba para la suya

\- Vaya forma macabra de despedirse

\- Ino...

\- Sakura, no necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta que él ya lo sabía y quería aprovechar antes que la noticia se supiera por todos — la aludida se defendió

\- Así es, pero puedes tener un poco de tacto — la señaló disimuladamente y ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla para limpiar la lágrima que se le había escapado

\- No pasa nada Sakura, Ino solo dijo la verdad — no tenía sentido tratar de mentirse o volver a entrar en negación — a fin de cuentas yo solo era la que lo estaba divirtiendo mientras él sentaba cabeza ¿no? — los dos pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par

\- ¿Eso te dijeron ellos? — hasta el momento nunca había repetido en voz alta las palabras pronunciadas por la maldita familia, pero las recordaba una a una

\- Por supuesto, todo hombre necesita desfogarse de vez en cuando y una mundana diversión que se consigue en la esquina de cualquier mercado puede proveerle eso — su voz fue totalmente amarga

\- Por kami Tenten, eso es horrible — ella se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la taza para terminar de tomarse su consomé reparador. Sin decir nada esperaron y tan pronto dejó el recipiente vacío a un lado la abrazaron — nunca te atrevas a creer que eres mundana ni nada por el estilo, vales mucho para permitir que te pisoteen así

Ella no contestó, solo se quedó disfrutando el abrazo consolador de sus amigas mientras se repetía una y otra vez esas nuevas palabras, tenía que memorizárselas para no olvidarlas jamás.  
  
  
  


Ajustó su kimono y tras estar segura que no tenía ningún cabello fuera de lugar se dirigió a su posición, sin decir una palabra tal y como se esperaba de ella. Afortunadamente no tenía una participación activa en lo que estaba pasando así que dejó que toda su atención se centrara en su primo, quien estaba tan serio como siempre, sin permitir que un solo sentimiento se reflejara en la máscara inquebrantable que siempre usaba.

Al fondo sonaban las palabras de los ancianos del consejo sobre la historia de la familia, la importancia de seguir conservando su linaje ancestral y que solo las reglas mantenían el orden en medio del caos, por eso ellos habían prevalecido a través de los años y eran actualmente el Clan más renombrado y antiguo de Konoha. Por eso mismo y para seguir preservando su valía habían conseguido una prometida ideal para el heredero del Bouke, que garantizaría que las costumbres no se perderían y solo aumentaría el honor que los caracterizaba. Neji dio un paso al frente cuando le dieron la señal y se arrodilló en el tatami mientras la puerta se abría y una mujer ataviada con un ostentoso kimono y un velo que no permitía ver su rostro ingresaba, caminando a pasos lentos, claramente estudiados previamente hasta el cojín junto a él y tomaba su lugar. Su nombre era Miku y contrario a este tenía un apellido de varias silabas prácticamente impronunciable, igual no era del todo relevante, pronto se cambiaría a Hyūga.

Cuando las palabras terminaron los dos prometidos se vieron de frente, su primo tomó el final del velo para levantarlo y revelar la cara de la mujer bajo este, en movimientos precisos lo hizo y luego solo se inclinó lo suficiente para darle el corto beso que sellaba la unión y concluía la ceremonia. Todos se levantaron y cada uno empezó a irse para seguir en sus labores, incluyendo a Neji, ella dedicó un par de segundos más a evaluar el rostro de la que sería la nueva integrante de la familia. Era joven, diría que no tenía más de diecinueve años, tenía la cara ovalada, su piel era casi del mismo tono pálido de todos en la familia, incluso podía jurar que un poco más claro, sus ojos eran de color violeta claro y su cabello era negro profundo.

Se levantó de su lugar y tras estar segura que su padre no la necesitaba para nada más decidió caminar por los terrenos para despejar la mente, estaba andando por el pasto cuando vio a su primo sentado debajo de uno de los arboles de cerezo en posición de meditación. Lo pensó un minuto, él no se movía ni un ápice, así que finalmente dio los pasos hacia donde estaba

\- Neji-niisan — dijo en voz baja

\- Hinata-sama — le contestó despegando las manos pero no abrió los ojos

\- Anoche fue la celebración del cumpleaños de Kurenai...

\- Lo sé — Neji nunca había sido realmente popular entre el grupo de amigos y su nombre rara vez salía en la lista de invitados cuando iban a ir a comer o algún bar, pero mientras tuvo una relación con Tenten a quien siempre convidaban sin importar la actividad, se había vuelto usual que él hiciera acto de presencia porque la acompañaba. Por ese mismo motivo en el momento que se supo que tuvieron que terminar no fue necesario que nadie eligiera bando entre los dos, por unanimidad todos siguieron invitando a la castaña y ya

\- Tenten estuvo en la reunión... — no estaba segura de cómo seguir el tema y le pareció que él apretaba una mano, pero fue algo de una fracción de segundo — niisan... — dudó — ella no sabía del compromiso... — ya, ya estaba

\- ¿Está enterada ahora? — sus ojos se habían abierto y la veía, pero seguía sin haber mayor expresión en estos

\- Niisan... ¿ustedes retomaron...

\- Hinata-sama, agradezco no hablemos del tema en este lugar — exhaló pesadamente y se puso de pie — hay oídos en todas partes

\- Lo entiendo, pero ella...

\- Todavía tengo tiempo — fue lo último que pronunció antes irse y dejarla allí parada sola  
  
  
  


Rodó los ojos mientras pretendía que no estaba escuchando a los del consejo hablar con Gaara de ella como si no estuviera presente y escuchándolos. Su cumpleaños veinticinco estaba a tan solo dos meses y eso marcaba un hito, con más verás era el momento que pensara en dar el siguiente paso en su relación y así también podría empezar a pensar en tener un hijo. Apretó la hoja que estaba sosteniendo mientras trataba de recordarse que no podía romperla o arrugarla pues contenía un muy importante tratado que estaban evaluando con Kumo, los condenados ancianos debían agradecer que no tenía su abanico al alcance.

\- Eso les compete a ellos como pareja, no voy a involucrarme en eso — en esos momentos era importante notar que Gaara sabía ser más diplomático que ella — además no se puede obligar al Nara a que le pida matrimonio

\- Pero se le puede sugerir, llevan varios años juntos — era la respuesta en esa avinagrada voz de la anciana — si no se toma esto en serio entonces debería hacerse a un lado, Temari no se está haciendo más joven

\- Temari los está escuchando — escupió ella entre dientes pero nadie le prestó atención

\- Shikamaru va a cumplir apenas veintidós años — un chasquido se escuchó por parte del viejo, sí, más de una vez habían dejado claro su desacuerdo en que ella saliera con un hombre menor. Aunque lo habían dejado pasar porque era de un Clan importante de la otra aldea

\- Y dicen que es un estratega brillante, él también debe saber la importancia de formalizar la relación — odiaba que para ellos la palabra formalizar tuviera otro significado, su relación era formal, todos sabían que ella y el ninja perezoso eran novios

\- Ya lo dije, no me voy a involucrar — concluyó su hermano — es decisión de ellos y nadie más

\- Bien — accedieron de mala gana — ¿cómo va la revisión de los tratados militares?

\- En pausa, estamos en este momento ocupados con los cambios que está solicitando el Raikage que sean modificados en el tratado comercial actual y algunas de las condiciones nuevas no nos son favorables — ella le había mostrado eso unas horas atrás — por eso mi hermana lo está evaluando con lupa para hacer nuestra contrapropuesta — por primera vez giraron a verla para determinarla y no hacerla sentir un mueble más

\- ¿Cuándo irá a Kumo?

\- Tan pronto ustedes aprueben el documento que hagamos — una sonrisa complacida apareció y los ancianos se retiraron

\- Son cada vez más detestables — siseó, pero regresó su atención a la hoja que sostenía y la libreta en la que iba anotando las cosas a tener en cuenta y modificar. Estar ocupada y quejándose por el consejo era una forma perfecta de no dejar que su mente divagara innecesariamente en lo que no quería pensar.


	11. Casualidad

Tomó asiento en su lugar designado mientras esperaba que los asesores del Raikage llegaran a la reunión, si bien era cierto que se quejaba de los kages y feudales en general, había un algo en ese kage específico que le ponía los nervios de punta y nunca le gustaba tener que estar en Kumo. Chasqueó la lengua cuando escuchó a lo lejos la otra persona de esa aldea a quien detestaba, el bullicio y las risas que se acercaban, eso era lo que le faltaba, que entrara a donde ella estaba.

\- ¡Ah oh sí! La princesa de Suna está aquí — ella hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para contestar el saludo hecho con la horrorosa forma de rapear que caracterizaba al sujeto — aquí Killer B dándote la bienvenida a ti — él hizo un movimiento como si le cediera el micrófono para contestar, si no fuera el hermano del líder de la aldea y el jinchūriki del ocho colas ella lo estaría golpeando o no se tomaría la molestia de determinarlo

\- Buenos días Killer B

\- La hermana del Kazekage se...

\- ¡Killer B! — era de la única forma en que ella se alegraba de ver al Raikage — retírate — no le prestó atención al sinfín de palabras disonantes que dejaba salir el hombre mientras se retiraba a regañadientes

\- Raikage-sama — se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación de cabeza por protocolo, detrás de él había dos asesores más y había contado con que la reunión fuera con estos. Él se sentó y le hizo una seña para que se volviera a sentar — tengo nuestra respuesta sobre los cambios en el tratado

\- ¿Los aceptan todos?

\- Siento informar que no, el consejo no aprobó ninguno — el hombre se levantó, claramente se iba a ir — pero estoy segura que podemos negociar algunos

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en la cara del hombre, quien volvió a sentarse y ella sacó la versión inicial del nuevo tratado así como la contrapropuesta que había hecho junto a Gaara y que el consejo había revisado con detenimiento, tenía claro en cuales temas podía ceder un poco más y en cuales no. Por lo que solo volvió a respirar profundo y se preparó para lo que sabía que serían varias reuniones cada vez más extensas que minarían por completo su escasa paciencia.  
  
  
  


Se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón, le había exigido a su cuerpo más de lo que podía dar y no le quedaba una gota de energía. Había llegado a Kumo apenas pasado el mediodía y se presentó de inmediato en el despacho del Raikage, pero su sorpresa había sido al escuchar que el hombre no estaba y por lo tanto tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, algo de llevar toda la semana en unas reuniones con un representante de otra aldea y no permitir ser interrumpido por ningún motivo, así que si no estaba a primera hora tendría que esperar otro día. Se hubiera quejado, o bueno, hubiera pensado en quejarse porque obviamente no podía hacerle saber su descontento a alguien del nivel del Raikage, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque estaba físicamente destruida y su pensamiento automático es que podría descansar por lo que sin decir palabra se retiró a buscar una posada.

Se despertó un par de horas después y su estómago de una vez exigió comida, bostezó y observó el reloj en la pared pues ya no se veía luz solar del otro lado de la ventana, no se equivocó, ya había anochecido pero era lo suficientemente temprano para poder salir a conseguir algo de comida decente en lugar de la instantánea que tenía en su maleta.

Mordió los dumplings de cerdo que le acababan de ser servidos y contuvo su gemido de placer, estaban deliciosos. Recorrió la aldea y mientras compraba unos dulces en un puesto de la calle le pareció ver a lo lejos una persona conocida, pagó y tras comerse el primero optó por negar con la cabeza y caminar en la dirección opuesta, regresando a la posada para descansar un poco más antes de tener que continuar con su misión.

No tenía mucho sueño, por lo que primero tomó una muy necesaria ducha con agua muy caliente para relajar sus músculos y luego se metió a la cama a ver el techo. Llevaba casi tres meses sin pasar más de una, máximo dos noches en Konoha antes de volver a irse, no importaba el rango de la misión o a dónde fuera, ella la tomaba. Lo que fuera con tal de no quedarse en la aldea y aumentar las probabilidades de encontrarse con Neji, con quien hasta el momento no había hablado, lo había visto a lo lejos un par de veces y unos días atrás casi se tropieza con él, pero ella ya iba saliendo para su nueva misión por lo que no se detuvo aunque su mirada le dejaba claro que él quería que se alejaran de todo y que pudieran ir a algún lugar privado a hablar a solas.

Movió su cuello de lado a lado, escuchando un ligero crujir, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por el poco descanso que le estaba dando y las paupérrimas condiciones en las que tenía que dormir muchas veces, si es que lo hacía, cuando estaba escoltando a algún protegido a su destino. La anterior vez cuando el Clan terminó su relación ella había llorado, había llorado muchísimo y se había alimentado mal incluso después que regresaran y a pesar de los intentos de sus amigas por estar pendientes de eso. Esta vez después de haber dejado escapar esa lágrima cuando Ino y Sakura fueron a su departamento al día siguiente de la fiesta de Kurenai no había vuelto a llorar, pero lo que sentía que la corroía era el odio por pensar que él había jugado con ella de esa forma y haberle creído tan ciegamente solo por su amor. No quería escucharlo, temía que su resentimiento que se esforzaba en alimentar se hiciera a un lado y volverle a creer cuando le diera alguna excusa del porqué le ocultó su compromiso, pero era su cuerpo el que estaba llevando la peor parte, necesitaba relajarse pronto.

Abrió los ojos y sin reconocer en donde estaba solo quiso darse la vuelta para dormir un rato más, las primeras luces de la mañana se colaban por la ventana y entonces recordó que si no estaba a primera hora en la oficina del Raikage la harían esperar otro día por lo que casi se cayó de la cama y luego tropezó un par de veces mientras se vestía a toda prisa agradeciendo el haberse bañado antes de dormir y corría hasta su destino. Antes de subir las escaleras hizo lo posible por normalizar su respiración para que no se notara que se le había hecho tarde y se presentó frente al escritorio de la secretaria quien le dijo que esperara, el hombre estaba a punto de salir por lo que no era seguro que la recibiera.

\- Estaré en la sala de reuniones — la puerta se abrió y la imponente voz del hombre resonó

\- Disculpe, A-sama — la secretaria iba tras él para entregarle algunos papeles — llegó la shinobi de Konoha — el sujeto se detuvo y la observó de arriba a abajo, ella no sabía si hacer una inclinación ¿o empezar a hablar y disculparse por la hora?

\- Sígueme chica

\- Sí señor — mientras empezaba a ir tras él sacó el documento que estaba guardado en uno de los pergaminos de sus muñecas

\- Buen método para guardar información — le dijo recibiéndole el pequeño rollo

\- Muchas gracias Raikage-sama — se detuvieron frente a otra puerta y él le dio paso, ella dio un par de pasos y se quedó esperando nuevas instrucciones. Su mirada evaluó la estancia y notó a la mujer allí sentada, así que sí la había reconocido la noche anterior, los ojos aguamarina solo la vieron detenidamente sin decir nada

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Sí

\- No — dijo en acto reflejo, las dos contestaron al tiempo y la rubia estaba molesta porque hubiera mentido tan mal

\- La derroté en las peleas preliminares de los exámenes chunin — aclaró, conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a la tonta kunoichi que estaba ahí

\- Entiendo — hubo silencio por parte de todos — ¿No han pensado en tener una revancha?

\- NO — dijeron las dos al unísono y a ella le entraron ganas de empezar a reírse del absurdo — a fin de cuentas las dos ya somos jōnin — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir pues Temari parecía tampoco querer hablar y probablemente lo que diría es que la volvería a aplastar o algo así que solo podría incentivar que el hombre sugiriera que eso era una buena idea — estoy atenta a mis nuevas órdenes — era mejor desviar el tema

\- Ah sí, siéntate — ella obedeció, evitando cualquier nuevo contacto visual con la rubia. El kage revisaba el pergamino que ella le entregó — la persona que debe ser escoltada a Konoha partirá en uno o dos días, pidió expresamente que fuera un jōnin de su aldea natal quien lo protegiera en el camino de posibles asaltantes, mientras ese momento llega deberás acompañarlo en sus diligencias diarias ¿alguna pregunta?

\- ¿En dónde lo encuentro? — se puso de pie para poder irse a buscarlo

\- Vendrá pasado el mediodía porque tenemos una reunión, ahí te será asignado oficialmente — volvió a señalar la silla — ahora, retomando en donde quedamos ayer — ella se sentó y parpadeó lentamente ¿acababan de sembrarla cual árbol en esa reunión? Maldijo en su mente pues ni siquiera había desayunado por andar a las carreras  
  
  
  


Se había sentido incómoda cuando Tenten ingresó a la sala no solamente por las obvias y estúpidas razones en las que se esforzaba en no pensar sino por el hecho de ser alguien de una aldea diferente, tener que discutir las diferentes condiciones y acuerdos comerciales entre ellos y el país del Rayo con un foráneo no era el ideal, además por algún motivo se sentía completamente extraña teniendo que actuar en su forma profesional estando ella presente. No es que se avergonzara ni mucho menos, a fin de cuentas ella era lo que se esperaba de una diplomática cuando estaba ejerciendo ese rol, pero no lo era por fuera y obviamente cuando estaba con Shikamaru o con sus amigas rara vez se comportaba de esa forma, prefería que fuera su verdadera personalidad la que aflorara y sí, ella era cortante y un poco agria.

Prefirió concentrarse en lo que estaba, si se descuidaba aunque fuera un poco el hombre tomaría ventaja y ya le había costado bastante lograr concretar varios puntos del acuerdo. Era un trabajo completamente extenuante que la tenía cada vez más estresada pues lo que debieron ser una o dos reuniones con los asesores se había transformado en toda una semana de estar intentando frenar al Raikage en las ventajas arancelarias que quería obtener sin desatar una nueva enemistad entre los países.

De reojo pudo ver que la castaña casi parecía desfallecer en donde estaba sentada, por poco y se fundía con el fondo. Cuando el reloj por fin marcó el mediodía y la pausa para almorzar hizo presencia la mujer se levantó como un resorte y sin esperar nada más desapareció, cuando llegó a la cafetería estaba sentada comiendo casi de forma desesperada, seguía siendo una shinobi que no cuidaba de sí misma, patética.

Tomó la bandeja y ordenó de las opciones del buffet, en cuanto se giró para ir hacia una mesa notó que ya las habían ocupado todas por lo que maldijo en su mente y chasqueó la lengua antes de avanzar hacia Tenten, a fin de cuentas estaba sola. No hubo reacción cuando estuvo a su lado, pero al parecer su atracón de comida había finalizado y ya estaba comiendo a la velocidad de una persona normal sin decirse nada.

Su espalda estaba tensa mientras mordisqueaba el contenido de su plato, odiaba esa maldita comida, odiaba esa condenada aldea y lo único que podía era confiar que se podría ir pronto y regresar a su mullida cama e intentar que el estrés y la tensión desaparecieran. Porque en ese momento podía sentir una tensión empezar a formarse entre ellas ¿solo ella lo estaba notando? Su piel había empezado a hormiguear y un ligero escalofrío la recorrió cuando fue a agarrar el salero y sus manos se rozaron por un segundo. Tenía que largarse lo antes posible.

Intentó enfocarse en su comida, no iba a buscar los ojos castaños para comprobar o desmentir si ella era la única a la que le rondaba por la cabeza una excelente idea sobre como poder bajar sus niveles de estrés y relajarse. Era una estupidez sentirse así.

Definitivamente tenía que largarse de allí.  
  
  
  


Recorrió Kumo prestando atención a todas las personas que se acercaban a su protegido en busca de cualquier indicio que quisieran hacerle daño o fueran un potencial peligro, aunque se supone que estaban a salvo dentro de la aldea nunca estaba de más ser precavida. Lo dejó en su residencia después de la cena que el hombre le invitó aparentemente con otras intenciones por lo que al final pagó su propio plato y fue lo más profesional y distante posible, no le interesaba ni un poco el sujeto y mucho menos comprometer una misión. Decepcionado el hombre entendió su rechazo y solo le dijo que al día siguiente la esperaba a las ocho, si alcanzaba a terminar las diligencias antes de mediodía partirían de inmediato, de lo contrario se quedarían otra noche.

En la posada se metió a la cama tan pronto se puso su pijama, y dejó que su mente volara un rato a lo que había pasado en la mañana. Al principio había refunfuñado por tener que quedarse sentada esperando como si fuera un mueble mientras la reunión que no le incumbía tenía lugar, luego se entretuvo un rato en lo diferente que se actuaba Temari en su papel de delegada y finalmente se había desesperado porque no había desayunado y su estómago la iba a matar por la falta de alimento, agradeciendo cuando por fin hubo la pausa para almorzar. Fue la primera en llegar a la cafetería y ordenó todo lo que había en el menú, sentándose en una mesa que estaba en una esquina para poder empezar a devorar lo que tenía en frente, iba más o menos por mitad de su comilona cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado sin dar ninguna explicación. La verdad es que no le importaba, ella solo siguió comiendo aunque disminuyó la velocidad.

Y entonces pasó, una chispa imperceptible hizo presencia acompañada de su nariz siendo llenada por el olor de la rubia, ¿cómo podía su aroma invadirla de tal forma en un lugar tan amplio y habiendo una infinidad más de olores presentes? No lo sabía, pero era lo único que percibía. Sentía su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo decir que así se relajaría por lo que casi suplicaba porque se la llevara a algún lugar apartado. Quería abofetearse por estar pensando en algo semejante con alguien que claramente no la quería cerca, a menos que significara una mesa disponible. Disimuladamente se pellizcó para reaccionar pues su piel se erizó cuando sus manos se rozaron, tenía que pensar en algo más.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, así como su cuerpo le pasaba factura por la falta de descanso adecuado ahora le reclamaba por esa relajación y liberación de endorfinas que tanta falta le hacía también. Negó para sí misma, no iba a pasar así que lo mejor sería dormir. Acababa de girarse para reacomodarse hecha un ovillo pues el sopor estaba apareciendo cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se puso alerta de inmediato, y se levantó, confundida guardó un pergamino pequeño entre su short e invocó una kunai antes de abrir, dando un paso atrás sorprendida al ver a la persona que estaba allí

\- Es la última vez que esta mierda va a pasar ¿entendido? — había alcohol en su aliento, ella solo asintió soltando el arma que se desvaneció en el aire para regresar a su lugar — ¡Y si le cuentas a alguien...

\- Sí, ya sé que me matarás — la interrumpió tirando de su mano para que ingresara y poder cerrar, así como se había casi atragantado con comida antes, ahora estaba buscando sus labios para empezar a besarla y desvestirla de forma desesperada. 


	12. Debilidad

Andaba por la aldea con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular, su noche había sido espectacular y eso no solo hacía mella en su humor de esa mañana sino en el estrés que había desaparecido casi por completo.

\- Se ve alegre Tenten-san — dijo su protegido un rato después — ¿acaso tenía una cita y por eso rechazó mi propuesta?

\- Su propuesta va en contra de mi profesionalidad — aclaró — y no, no tenía ninguna cita. No conozco a nadie de esta aldea

\- ¿Luego las kunoichis no tienen un entrenamiento especial en...?

\- Sí, pero solo usamos esas habilidades si la ocasión lo requiere para conseguir información o infiltrarnos en algún lugar — sonaba segura de sí misma, no como la realidad y es que a ella no le interesaba ni un poco tener dichas habilidades — para nada más

\- Una pena, realmente me interesaría...

\- Le agradezco dejé de insinuárseme

\- ¿O? ¿Algún novio que me vaya a golpear?

\- Puedo defenderme sola, de hecho tengo que defenderlo además a usted — odiaba que creyeran que no podía hacer algo por su cuenta — pero, puedo poner una queja a mis superiores o dormirlo y cargarlo como equipaje a Konoha para que se mantenga callado

Con eso consiguió que cerrara su boca y ahora sí dibujó una sonrisa, seguro si le contaba a sus amigas estas la regañarían por haber despreciado a un buen prospecto según ellas solo porque físicamente no era desagradable y si podía pagar una jōnin como escolta significaba que tenía un bolsillo abultado. La verdad es que no le interesaba y no solo por la misión, simplemente en ese momento tenía en último lugar de sus prioridades el conseguir una pareja, primero tomaba clases sobre las habilidades de kunoichi que interesarse en un hombre que le mentiría como lo había hecho el Hyūga.

Las diligencias del sujeto terminaron a mediodía exactamente, por lo que le dijo que tendría un almuerzo con unos comerciantes y luego de eso partirían. Ella aprovechó para revisar las provisiones de su maleta y si había algún faltante en sus pergaminos, compró un poco más de comida instantánea para el camino de regreso y tras comer algo vigilando de lejos la reunión abandonaron Kumo.  
  
  
  


No quería mostrar ninguna expresión en sus ojos, pero podía sentir como no los podía despegar de la mano del hombre y el camino que estaba haciendo en el aire. Si no se movía más rápido iba a saltar de su silla y agarrársela para que se apresurara

\- Creo que — dijo de repente el Raikage deteniendo la mano y dejando la pluma a un lado, ella quería empezar a tirar de sus coletas desesperada — no revisamos lo concerniente a los minerales

\- Sí lo hicimos — buscó en su copia del nuevo tratado y le mostró — fue de las primeras cosas que acordamos — no quería echárselo en cara, pero a pesar que su humor había mejorado levemente por lo que había hecho la noche anterior también había empeorado drásticamente por la misma razón

\- No se te escapa nada, eres una excelente delegada

\- Gracias, buscar lo mejor para mi aldea es mi trabajo

\- ¿No has pensado en trabajar para mí? Me vendría bien otro asesor, uno que sí sepa hacer su trabajo con eso me puedo desentender de estas reuniones

\- Disculpe Raikage-sama eso...

\- No hay necesidad que me contestes ahora, piénsalo — tomó de nuevo la pluma y por fin firmó — nos veremos después

Esperaba que ese después se tradujera en por lo menos un año o más tiempo, como mínimo. Guardó la copia del documento que debía llevar a Suna y sin esperar más se puso de pie para ir a la posada en la que había dormido todas las noches exceptuando la última, recogería su equipaje y partiría de una maldita vez.

Estaba llegando a la salida de la aldea cuando vio a Tenten, se veía diferente que la mañana anterior. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los orbes chocolate y castaña solo le hizo una sonrisa de lejos pero cortó de una vez el contacto visual y regresó la atención al hombre que supuso era su protegido y quien aparentemente le estaba colmando la paciencia. Sacudió su cabeza, no debería estarle prestando atención ni interesarse en lo más mínimo en la condenada kunoichi.

No consideraba tener un problema con la bebida, aunque admitía que le gustaba tomar casi a diario y que lo de cometer estupideces estando bajo los efectos de esta al parecer se estaba volviendo una constante si la castaña estaba en las cercanías. No estaba segura cómo la noche anterior la había ubicado, pero por un segundo había sentido que la vida se le iba en ello y solo en el momento que fue a golpear la puerta dudó de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya estando allí simplemente le era imposible irse sin lo que había ido a buscar.

Refunfuñó gran parte del camino, hubiera podido irse con la castaña la parte del recorrido en que coincidían pero no la quería cerca, no mientras conscientemente pudiera evitarlo. Cuando llegó al desvío que daba hacia Konoha de una vez tomó el otro camino, su objetivo era atravesar el país del fuego lo más rápido posible y poder estar en su hogar cuanto antes.

Atravesó las puertas de Suna algunos días después, se había exigido bastante con tal de llegar antes y apenas iba a ser mediodía. Matsuri la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras ella abría la puerta de la oficina de Gaara para entregar de una vez el documento e irse a la vivienda a darse una merecida ducha y luego de eso sí poder comer algo decente, si tenía que recurrir un día más a la comida instantánea simplemente iba a matar a alguien.

\- Temari — la saludó sorprendido el pelirrojo — te esperábamos en un par de días — suponía el Raikage le había avisado su partida

\- Lo sé, aquí está el nuevo tratado — dejó el compendio de hojas sobre el escritorio

\- ¿Te dieron mucho trabajo sus asesores?

\- Peor, fue directamente A quien se reunió conmigo a discutir punto por punto — omitiría lo de que además le ofreció trabajo pues no lo iba a considerar — tuve que ceder en algunos temas pero obtuve ventajas en otros

\- Se lo mostraré al consejo, estoy seguro que hiciste lo mejor para la aldea

\- Gracias — siempre era bueno sentirse apreciada en lo que hacía — iré a ducharme

\- Shikamaru llegará en unos días — le dijo antes que saliera y ella solo asintió sin decir más

El hecho que fuera su hermano quien le avisara tal suceso y no una carta del Nara significaba que asistía en alguna misión oficial de Konoha. El ninja perezoso no era parte de los asesores de la Hokage, aunque sí era asignado como líder de cualquier misión que le asignaran, era una ventaja que no fuera un asesor con eso jamás tendría que hablar con él de cosas profesionales o tener que llegar a acuerdos que afectaran sus respectivas aldeas.

O bueno, sí llegaban a acuerdos, pero eran de los que solo los afectaban a ellos dos y solo por lo concerniente a la relación que mantenían oficialmente desde hacía casi tres años o algo así y que había empezado pasado un buen tiempo de esos besos mientras vigilaban los exámenes chunin. No molestarse en nimiedades como cuándo era su cumplemés o aniversario había sido de las primeras cosas que ella había exigido, su vida ya era lo suficientemente ocupada para además tener que estarle sumando el hacer alguna estupidez mes a mes solo porque el tiempo pasaba y su relación seguía. No es como si fuera muy difícil, especialmente cuando mantenían algo a distancia y solo se veían cada tantos meses.

En el baño cambió de idea sobre la ducha y optó por poner a llenar la bañera, se quitó la ropa y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que le faltaba, por lo que se envolvió en la toalla y fue hasta la habitación de Kankuro y buscando en su baño tomó algunas de las sales aromáticas que su hermano solía tener. Revisó un par de frascos y optó por unas de lavanda, cuando abrió la puerta para irse se lo encontró de frente

\- Deberías comprar las tuyas propias

\- ¿Para qué? Casi nunca las uso — se encogió de hombros, era un gasto innecesario

\- ¿Entonces por qué siempre me robas las mías?

\- Porque puedo, a fin de cuentas nuestro dinero viene del mismo lugar — le pareció que iba a debatir ese argumento pero finalmente se quedó callado — anda no seas malo, después te las repondré pero tuve una semana de mierda en Kumo

\- Al menos dime que soy tu hermano favorito

\- Eres uno de mis hermanos favoritos — dijo al pasarle por el lado para regresar a su propio baño

\- No es que sea una decisión tan difícil ante tus múltiples opciones — le contestó con sarcasmo y se quedó viendo por un momento su espalda — ¿hace cuánto no te ves con tu novio? — preguntó de repente

\- Gaara me dijo que estará aquí pronto pero no fue muy específico

\- Esa no fue mi pregunta, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? ¿Pasaste por Konoha cuando regresabas de Kumo? — frunció su ceño sin entender el porqué de ese cuestionamiento

\- No, tomé la otra ruta. No nos hemos visto desde hace como dos meses o algo así — no es que hiciera gran diferencia el tiempo exacto

\- ¿Y esa marca en tu omoplato entonces quién te la hizo? — ¡¿QUÉ?! Volvió a ingresar a la habitación del marionetista y fue al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una de las esquinas, viendo que no mentía y tenía lo que claramente eran marcas de uñas allí plasmadas, su rostro se puso rojo de inmediato. La maldita e insignificante kunoichi podía darse por muerta la próxima vez que se la cruzara — ¿algo por compartir?

\- No

\- No me lo tomes a mal, creo que cualquier ninja, de hecho, cualquier ser perteneciente al espécimen masculino en el continente me caería mejor que mi actual cuñado — ella disimuló su sonrisa, no era un secreto el fastidio que el Nara le producía a Kankuro — hasta el idiota de Daiki, pero...

\- Eres mi hermano favorito

\- Siempre sabes cómo comprar mi silencio — le hizo una señal de sellarse los labios — ahora fuera de mi habitación

Asintió y llegó justo a tiempo para cerrar las llaves pues el agua estaba ya en el nivel correspondiente, sumergió una mano para medir la temperatura, estaba un poco más caliente de lo que le gustaba pero igual se metería de una vez. Arrojó las sales y tras ver la espuma aparecer dejó la toalla a un lado y se metió, dejando solo de la nariz hacia arriba por fuera del agua y tratando de relajarse.

La situación estúpida en la que se había involucrado con Tenten no se le iba a salir de las manos pues NO SE IBA A VOLVER A REPETIR Y PUNTO.

Punto final.  
  
  
  


Nunca había estado tan cerca de perder la paciencia con uno de sus protegidos como lo había estado con el sujeto de esa misión, había llegado al punto que cuando llegó la noche y se detuvieron para que este pudiera descansar ella disimuladamente le coló un potente somnífero en su bebida de modo que cayera fundido y se callara de una soberana vez. Siempre le alegraba saber que no olvidaba del todo sus conocimientos en venenos y ponzoñas, jamás había sido partidaria de envenenar las armas como hacían otros, pero mantener algunos de estos entre sus pergaminos por si la ocasión lo requería no estaba de más. A la mañana el hombre estaba medio atontado por lo cual avanzaron un poco más lento, pero en silencio lo cual era un alivio.

En la mansión de la Hokage el sujeto firmó la terminación de la misión y pagó lo concerniente a sus servicios, esperó a que desapareciera de su vista antes de pedirle a Shizune que la devolviera al listado de shinobis disponibles y la pelinegra así lo hizo. Caminó despacio a su vivienda comprando algunas pocas cosas pues si no la llamaban después de dos días se presentaría a buscar alguna misión, muchos odiaban esas misiones en solitario y el tener que salir tan seguido de la aldea recorriendo largas distancias solo para proteger comerciantes o llevar documentos por lo cual era fácil que la consideraran a ella. Descargó en la cocina lo que había comprado y tras desvestirse se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse un poco pues a pesar de todo su cuerpo volvía a pedir descanso y que se metiera a la cama a dormir lo poco que quedaba de tarde y hasta el día siguiente. Iba de regreso a la cocina porque tenía hambre cuando vio que había alguien con ella y de una vez el odio la recorrió

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Creo que es la única forma para que dejes de huir de mí

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Olvidas que fui quien te enseñó a activar el jutsu de protección — frunció su ceño — además también sé donde escondes la llave de repuesto — ella no contestó — Tenten, tenemos que hablar

\- ¿De tu futura esposa o de qué carajos? ¡felicidades por tu compromiso! — escupió irónica — mil disculpas por no felicitarte antes

\- De nosotros, ¿de verdad crees que quiero casarme?

\- ¿Y cómo mierda voy a saberlo? — sabía que él odiaba las groserías y no le importaba — pero enterarme por todos los demás en lugar de por ti, pues te pareció más importante solo dedicarte a follarme realmente fue...

\- Yo no me dediqué solo a — la interrumpió pero no repitió la palabra que ella había usado — Tenten, por favor

\- ¿Por favor qué? ¿me desvisto? ¿o viniste a pedirme que sea quien te baile en el regazo en tu despedida de soltero? no, ¡ya sé! ¿quieres que te lo chupe debajo de la mesa durante tu banquete de bodas?

\- ¡Tenten! — su rostro se puso completamente rojo, lo había enojado

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las cosas no son así, tú no lo entiendes — le reprochó — no eres ni remotamente capaz de hacerte una idea de mi familia...

\- No, porque soy la kunoichi sin apellido ni familia ¡LO SÉ!

\- Baja la voz

\- ¡CLARO! QUE LOS VECINOS NO SE ENTEREN QUE NEJI HYŪGA ESTÁ EN MI DEPARTAMENTO — él avanzó los pasos que los separaban y le cubrió la boca

\- ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! — le reclamó y ella sintió su enojo crecer, tratando de morderle la mano para que la dejara hablar y volver a gritarle — ¡No te voy a perder! ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por librarme de mi compromiso!

\- No te creo — siseó bajo pues él amenazaba con taparle la boca de nuevo — ¡ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad!

\- Sabía que no me creerías, o que me exigirías que intentáramos volver a presentar nuestra relación — tenía sus ojos clavados en él, chocolate contra blanco — pero obtendríamos el mismo resultado de antes, nada ha cambiado — Neji negó con la cabeza antes que hablara — no vuelvas a decir sus palabras, Tenten...

\- Tenten nada, suéltame

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Te dije que me...! — fue a mandar su mano para abofetearlo por primera vez desde que eran pareja y él la detuvo, un quejido se le escapó por la fuerza con la que la sostenía así que trató de golpearlo con la otra y el resultado fue el mismo. Su respiración estaba acelerada, odiaba que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo la dominara tan fácil por tamaño, de reojo le pareció ver una sonrisa ladeada que en acto reflejo le erizó la piel. Antes de poder reaccionar para apartarse a lo que sabía que iba a pasar sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, se resistió al principio a pesar de ser un contacto demandante, entonces el Hyūga apretó un poco su agarre para que dejara salir otro quejido que le permitió inmiscuir su lengua.

Estaba mal, muy mal pues no era un discurso que no hubiera escuchado antes. Pero de todas formas correspondió el beso intentando desconectar su parte racional que le repetía aquel viejo dicho de _si me engañas una vez la culpa es tuya, si me engañas dos la culpa es mía._

Y la culpa era toda suya por no ser capaz de odiarlo realmente, por más que lo intentara lo único cierto es que lo seguía amando.


	13. Lid

Los acuerdos militares, los malditos acuerdos militares. Se había salvado la anterior semana porque Shikamaru había estado en la aldea en una misión pero ahora que nuevamente estaba sola debía regresar al trabajo y centrar su atención en el sinfín de hojas frente a su escritorio, escritorio que estaba en una esquina de la oficina de Gaara pues aunque lo había solicitado y sabía que habían espacios disponibles le habían negado que se trasladara a otro lugar. Eran documentos secretos que no podían salir de allí y además tenía varias las cosas que tenía que estar consultando con su hermano por lo cual era ventajoso tenerlo cerca, pero aún así siempre se quejaba al respecto.

Su trabajo debía empezar por el enorme libro en el que las cinco grandes naciones habían acordado la cantidad de shinobis disponibles que podía tener cada una, el mamotreto gigante ese estaba completamente desactualizado pues se había hecho en las épocas de los primeros kages, sin tener en cuenta el aumento exponencial de la población ni la aparición de nuevas aldeas ocultas que querían tener su propia fuerza militar. Tomó algunas notas de la forma en que decía allí que debía calcularse el porcentaje de ninjas disponibles por cada 100 habitantes y luego de eso se levantó a buscar el listado de shinobis en servicio activo así como los de retirados, suspendidos, en reserva para no sobrepasar la cantidad permitida, caídos en combate y demás para poder tener un número exacto.

Era un trabajo lento pues también debía tener en consideración los estudiantes actuales de la academia, los que estaban prontos a graduarse, los años que les faltaban a los demás, hacer además un estimado de cuántos llegarían a ser chunin y cuántos se dedicarían a otra cosa cuando su carrera como shinobis no progresara. Inhaló profundo, también debía incluir los infantes que todavía no tenían la edad para ingresar a la academia pero que posiblemente lo harían, en Suna se consideraba un honor enviar un hijo a la academia pero así mismo había muchas otras profesiones en las que los padres preferían que sus hijos aprendieran sobre estas, un oficio útil que pasara de generación en generación. Eran simplemente demasiadas cuentas y muchos supuestos.

Pero igual, en eso llevaba ya toda una quincena antes de poder mostrar el primer informe preliminar a su hermano. Si el pelirrojo tuviera cejas seguro habría enarcado una, estaban cortos de personal para el tamaño actual de la aldea, y por mucho más de lo que sería conveniente admitir. No podían mostrarle ese número al consejo porque los ancianos no aceptarían este y exigirían que fueran muchos más, tenían que asistir a la reunión con un número más bajo con eso cuando estos pidieran aumentarlos todavía estarían dentro del margen adecuado. Además una nueva duda rondaba, si esa era su situación ¿cómo estaban las demás aldeas?

No podían exponer su propia debilidad, pero si iban a pedir una reunión con los kages para pedir el aumento de sus tropas era obvio que las otras aldeas querrían hacer lo mismo y que también tendrían que revisar sus propios números, probablemente tendrían que redactar un nuevo tratado militar que les ayudara a conservar la paz que había cobijado al continente durante los últimos años.

\- ¿Sabes si Shikamaru tiene este dato de su aldea? — ella negó, nunca hablaba con el Nara sobre cosas de su trabajo — desataremos una guerra si pedimos la reunión sin ningún aliado

\- ¿Konoha?

\- Konoha — reiteró él — es nuestra mejor opción, ya siendo dos es más probable que nos escuchen y ellos revisen su propia información

\- Pero...

\- Sí, arregla el informe y cuando lo tengas consolidado dile a Matsuri que cite a los ancianos

\- Entendido

Resignadamente volvió a su esquina para seguir en lo que estaba, el Raikage les iba a dar problema sin duda, tenían que lograr que no hablara con el Tsuchikage antes de la reunión o esos dos llegarían también como un frente unido y no podrían separarlos dejando todo en manos de la condenada Mizukage cuya relación con el Raikage no era la mejor, pero tampoco es que se llevara bien con la Hokage, era como lanzar una maldita moneda al aire.  
  
  


Bostezó y se reacomodó para tratar de seguir dormitando pues estaba completamente agotada después de llegar de esa misión, pero entonces su almohada se movió y ella refunfuñó

\- Necesitas un sofá más grande — al parecer el Hyūga no conseguía acomodarse

\- Nunca te habías quejado del sofá, ni tampoco de todo lo que hemos hecho en él

\- Pues dormir definitivamente no es algo que se pueda hacer aquí — ella empezó a reírse y de mala gana se levantó, su siesta tendría que esperar — Ahora, hablando en serio

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? — dijo duro desde la cocina mientras sacaba una fruta de la nevera, no hubo respuesta — ¿me decías?

\- Creo que encontré una solución — ella lo observó, estaba completamente serio

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Eso creo — era la primera vez que decía tener algo así, y su mente trataba de formular teorías sobre cuál podría ser la respuesta que por fin aparecía pasado más de un mes después de esa tarde en que de alguna forma se reconciliaron — el tiempo es algo justo, pero creo que puede lograrse — ¿el tiempo?

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? — estaba más cautelosa que optimista

\- Sabes que la ceremonia está planteada para febrero — ella asintió intentando no hacer mala cara y mejor dirigiendo su mirada al durazno en sus manos para morderlo — tendrán que suspender la boda si probamos que estás embarazada — se atragantó y empezó a toser

\- ¿Es un chiste? — preguntó cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar

\- No — se veía ofendido porque ella dijera eso, pero igual empezó a reírse — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- No puedes estarme hablando en serio

\- Revisé los libros, tienen que esperar hasta que se pruebe

\- Si es tuyo ¿no? — lo interrumpió con voz amarga — voy a pretender solo por un minuto que de verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación

\- Estamos teniendo esta conversación — ella lo ignoró

\- Dejemos de lado el hecho que en mis planes no está tener hijos todavía y que como kunoichi en servicio activo me es imposible quedar embarazada — él fue a decir algo pero ella no lo dejó — eso te ha encantado siempre por cierto — le reprochó, pues incluso habían hablado de eso antes de su primera vez y las ventajas de no tener que usar ninguna medida adicional — pero bueno, digamos que voy al hospital y me retiran el dispositivo sin mayores preguntas, así que mágicamente en el tiempo que falta conseguimos tal cosa — no dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a la titánica tarea que se requeriría — ¿qué crees que va a pasar el día que vayamos ante tu familia con la noticia?

\- Pausaran los preparativos

\- No, lo primero que pasará es que me dirán zorra de nuevo por acostarme con un hombre comprometido con otra mujer — y no lo admitiría en voz alta pero por momentos se sentía como una — lo segundo es que dudarán que sea tuyo

\- Va a ser mío

\- Claro, pero igual lo pondrán en duda. Entonces si de casualidad no me hacen abortar, lo cual es bastante posible que también ocurra — él frunció el ceño — tendré que soportar sus malos tratos hasta que nazca y puedan hacerle una prueba para probar la paternidad de este hipotético hijo — pausó — y aún así nadie garantiza que nos permitan casarnos, hay la posibilidad que me quiten su custodia y ellos sean quienes lo eduquen como un sirviente cualquiera de la rama secundaria

\- Sería mi hijo

\- No, sería tu bastardo

\- Tenten...

\- No, Neji — volvió a enfocarse en su durazno — tú mismo me dijiste que no sé de qué es capaz tu retrógrada familia ¿acaso me equivoqué en algo? — él no contestó — y repito, en mis planes no está tener hijos todavía y lo que me planteas no cambia mi opinión

\- Volvemos al punto inicial — ella asintió

\- Debe haber otra forma, creo que fugarnos y casarnos en otra aldea en secreto tiene más chances de funcionar que tu plan

\- Tenten

\- Lo sé, lo anularían o me matarían ¿cuál crees que hagan primero? ¿si hacen lo segundo se ahorran hacer la anulación? No, tienen que asegurarse que no quede ningún registro que tuviste algo con una pueblerina

\- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! — con su mano sacudió su brazo con fuerza y ella solo trató de disimular su quejido

\- Me estás lastimando — reclamó y él la soltó de una vez, como si el contacto lo hubiera quemado

\- Lo siento — exhaló pesadamente antes de ponerse de pie — Tenten, no encuentro nada más

\- No sé qué esperas que te diga

\- Que no perderás la paciencia de nuevo — le ofreció la mano para que ella se levantara también y juntó sus frentes — no voy a dejar que nos separen, te amo

\- Yo también te amo — contestó y cerró los ojos mientras él cortaba la escasa distancia para besarla.  
  


Diciembre avanzaba con ella en una especie de vacaciones, sabía que su nombre estaba en el listado de shinobis disponibles, el problema es que por la temporada navideña eran escasas las misiones que se solicitaban. Había acompañado a Ino y Sakura en varias de sus compras de regalos y al igual que todos los años había rechazado la invitación a pasar la víspera con alguna de ellas en lugar de sola en su casa. No tenía ningún inconveniente con no hacer nada especial, desde la muerte de sus padres para ella no era una ocasión especial más allá de ser un día en que se podía dormir hasta tarde sin que nadie dijera nada y que muchas tiendas estaban cerradas entonces lo mejor era tener provisiones para no quedarse sin leche justo ese día.

\- Entonces, ya que no tienes misiones — empezó Ino — ¿por fin aceptarás la cita con mi amigo?

\- Ino, yo... — ¿cómo podía explicarlo? — no estoy interesada en una relación

\- Nadie dijo nada de una relación, la palabra fue cita — ella rodó los ojos — anda, no estoy diciendo que también tengas que durar cuatro años con él, pero al menos tienes que darle una oportunidad

\- No lo sé... — no sabía cómo justificar que no quisiera salir con el sujeto — ni siquiera sé qué se hace en una cita

\- ¿Nunca tuviste una cita? — ella negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Qué hacían entonces Neji y tú? — preguntó Sakura distraída

\- Todos sabemos muy bien qué hacían — ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de una vez

\- ¡Ino!

\- Pero en serio ¿nunca, nunca?

\- Nunca

\- Pues usualmente pueden ir a hacer algo que les guste, caminar, hablar de sus vidas, ir a cenar...

\- ¿Entrenar?

\- No, Tenten... pueden ir a una obra de teatro, o a ver una película — de repente se detuvo — esa pregunta es... ¿lo estás considerando?

\- Tal vez...

\- ¡Ya sé! Quitemos la presión de que estén a solas y lo abrumes con tus encantadoras habilidades comunicativas y gran cantidad de temas que dominas

\- ¿Mis qué?

\- Solo hablas de armas y entrenamiento — dijo en voz baja la ojijade ¿eso era malo?

\- Lo conocerás en la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Hinata, así podrán bailar y de paso... te verá en un hermoso vestido — los ojos azules brillaban de emoción por su gran idea

\- Seguro — aceptó — tengo que comprar un nuevo sostén para usar el vestido de la fiesta de Ku...

\- ¡Nada de eso! — fue interrumpida — ¡comprarás un nuevo vestido!

\- Pero

\- ¡Sin peros! Con tu no parar de hacer misiones debes tener dinero más que suficiente

\- Ese no es el punto, el punto es que no necesito un nuevo vestido

\- ¿Quién no necesita un nuevo vestido? ¡vamos!

¿Qué era lo que le seguía al déjà vu? Bueno, eso era lo que abarcaba su mente mientras se desvestía detrás de la cortina del probador para medirse la primera opción que le habían entregado. Se vio desde varios ángulos antes de salir, lista para enumerar sus objeciones a la indecente prenda, además estaban en invierno, algo de tirantes y que por poco dejaba su trasero al aire no le parecía una buena idea. Refunfuñando como una niña regañada la Yamanaka había ido a buscar un nuevo atuendo, regresando con uno que era casi igual de corto que el que tenía puesto, pero con la diferencia que era manga larga

\- Sería mejor si tuviera escote — fue lo que dijeron cuando salió con este puesto, ella solo estaba casi encandilada por lo mucho que la tela de color rojo escarchado reflejaba la luz y hacía parecer que era ella la que brillaba

\- Aunque enmarca bien su pecho — contuvo su necesidad de cubrirse los senos de la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigas — da la vuelta

\- Y grita navidad, podría ponerse un listón en el cabello y decir que ella es el regalo — las dos mujeres se rieron — ¡Perfecto!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, mira el lado positivo — la rubia sonrió — no tienes que comprar un sostén especial — bueno, algo era algo — aunque deberías, uno que te dé mejor horma que esos deportivos

\- Son cómodos

\- ¿Qué habíamos dicho de la comodidad?

Ella musitó su respuesta poco femenina mientras se volvía a meter al vestier para regresar a su ropa normal, pasaron por una tienda de ropa interior en donde compró un par de sostenes de los que le sugería Ino y varios deportivos para su día a día cuando estaba de servicio y por último unos tacones, los de la fiesta anterior se habían perdido pues ninguna de las rubias se dio cuenta en qué parte del camino cuando la llevaban semi inconsciente los perdió. Igual que la vez pasada fueron a la casa de la rubia a guardar todo allí y esperar que el día llegara.  
  
  
  


Ella no era una persona navideña, pero aún así con sus hermanos hacían una especie de intercambio de regalos aprovechando la ocasión. Odiaba tener que pensar en qué darles pues las cosas impersonales como los calcetines no le gustaban pero tampoco se le ocurría nada más que eso, algunos años le dio a su hermano menor unas bolas de vidrio de esas que simulan tener nieve, algo totalmente tonto teniendo en cuenta que ellos vivían en medio del desierto, pero bueno, le dio de esas con diferentes locaciones según la aldea en la que hubiera estado trabajando y según la disponibilidad de los puestos de artesanías.

Ese año le iba a dar a Kankuro unas sales de baño y de paso compró varias para ella, con eso garantizaba que no iba a repetirse el incidente que él viera algo indebido. No es que estuviera pensando en volverse a acostar con la condenada kunoichi ¡claro que no! ¡todavía la iba a matar! Pero, igual de esa conversación le había quedado claro que era mejor tener las suyas propias.

La víspera de navidad solo compartieron una cena los tres, lo cual era algo inusual en su día a día y al día siguiente después de intercambiar los regalos habían partido junto a Gaara con destino a Konoha. Habían tenido una reunión preliminar con Tsunade para hablar lo de los tratados militares y la rubia dijo que llevaría el tema a sus propios consejeros para que evaluaran en qué estado se encontraban ellos, después de esa eternidad por fin había convocado esa reunión y dado que era el cumpleaños de la Hyūga de paso había recibido una carta de Shikamaru para que hiciera que su viaje coincidiera con eso lo podía acompañar.

Antes de poder contestar que no le llamaba la atención tal cosa, Kankuro había leído por encima de su hombro y dicho que a él sí le gustaría ir, por eso se dirigían a Konoha en esa fecha, por el marionetista que finalmente no podía viajar por una misión de su equipo.

El Kazekage tenía una residencia designada como alto mandatario y ella pidió que le habilitaran una habitación también en esta, no pensaba permitir que lo de la última fiesta se repitiera y se viera de repente a mitad de la noche sin un lugar para dormir. Chasqueó la lengua frente al espejo antes de tomar un poco de labial y aplicárselo, dejando su protector a un lado para que no pareciera que no le daba importancia al evento, eso era verdad, pero tenía que disimularlo.

Al entrar el pelirrojo vio a Naruto de lejos y se dirigió hacia allá mientras ella por su parte buscaba a su novio en medio de la multitud de gente, estaba tratando de atravesar la pista de baile cuando un vestido llamó su atención y no era solamente porque se veía a varios metros de distancia por reflejar la luz, sino por la persona que lo usaba. Tenten estaba bailando y cada tanto tiraba hacia abajo el dobladillo del atuendo como si lo quisiera estirar, a su lado un hombre bailaba con ella aunque conservaba su distancia, sacudió su cabeza, no era de su incumbencia y aunque quería matarla por lo de la marca no pensaba hacer una escena ni nada siquiera parecido.

Finalmente encontró a Shikamaru sentado con Sai, Kiba y Shino, inhaló profundo antes de acercarse. El Nara se reacomodó de la forma en que estaba sentado y la saludó con un beso suave antes de seguir en lo que sea que debatía con sus amigos, rodó los ojos en su mente ¿cuál era la gracia de ir a un bar a eso? En el momento que vio un mesero ordenó una cerveza.

Solo para variar estaba aburrida, le dijo al Nara cuando vio a Hinata que iría a felicitarla por su cumpleaños y este solo asintió con su atención mayormente en lo que debatía con los otros hombres. En una de las mesas de las esquinas le pareció ver al otro Hyūga, el que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y extrañamente estaba presente, y luego vio también a Ino y su diminuto vestido bailando con Sakura, les hizo una seña con la cabeza a modo de saludo a lo que ellas sonrieron como invitándola a bailar también y solo negó para volver a su mesa, probablemente el novio de la primera estuviera todavía con su hermano poniéndolo al día de sus estúpidas aventuras y el de la segunda de turno en el hospital como era usual. 

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — llevaba algunas cervezas y había tenido que ir a buscar el baño por enésima vez cuando escuchó a lo lejos ese reclamo, vio para todos lados que no había nadie más por allí, así que disimuladamente se acercó intentando descubrir quienes eran

\- Bailando ¿sabes lo que es eso? — ella conocía esa voz — ah no, que tú no bailas

\- ¡Aléjate de él!

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Se me olvidó contarte que tenía una cita para hoy? Debe ser horrible enterarte de algo así por otras personas

\- Tenten

\- Verás... eso es lo que pasa cuando oficialmente no tengo novio — ¿eso había sido un golpe a la pared?

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- ¡Que estoy harta de seguirme escondiendo! — se escuchó su voz mucho más fuerte

\- Baja la voz

\- ¿O qué? — un quejido se escuchó

\- Te pedí que no perdieras la paciencia

\- Me lastimas — silencio — escúchame bien Neji, he sido paciente, pero te lo advierto — hubo una pausa — ¡o sales y les dices a todos que volvimos o sabes perfectamente por dónde te puedes meter este reclamo!

Un nuevo golpe a la pared resonó y por encima de eso se escuchaban los tacones aproximándose así que a paso veloz y tratando de no hacer ruido se fue para el baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos pues a fin de cuentas aun tenía que usarlo, un segundo después se escuchó que alguien más entraba golpeando con fuerza la puerta. Esperó pero no se iba, por lo que finalmente salió y se dirigió al lavamanos, fingiría que no había escuchado nada, la castaña se estaba masajeando un brazo y tenía los ojos cerrados evidentemente tratando de calmarse, aunque dejó de hacer lo del brazo en cuanto la escuchó.

Cuando los ojos chocolate se abrieron parecían estar rodeados de fuego, casi compitiendo con el rojo del atuendo que usaba o al menos reflejándolo. Nunca la había visto así, ni en su pelea, ni en el remedo de revancha que tuvieron después y era casi intimidante, la castaña dio un paso hacia ella y su instinto de supervivencia la hizo retroceder. Antes de poder decirle algo, abofetearla o cualquier cosa similar para hacerla reaccionar fueron sus labios los que la atacaron.


	14. Ataque

El día había comenzado mal, o la semana, de hecho su vida en general al parecer había empezado mal. El día anterior había salido a comprar algunas cosas y pudo verla, por primera vez desde que se había anunciado el compromiso de Neji lo veía acompañado de su prometida. La mujer observaba a todos en la aldea como si fueran insectos mientras caminaba agarrada del brazo de él, era el único gesto que delataba que estaban juntos pues el Hyūga como siempre se veía serio. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, blanco contra chocolate y el blanco simplemente no la determinó y siguió avanzando como si nada a donde sea que se dirigían.

Intentó no sentirse afectada, a fin de cuentas sabía que dicha mujer existía y por más que él le prometiera que haría hasta lo imposible por impedir la boda el tiempo avanzaba y no había ninguna solución. Por lo que tenía que hacerse a la idea que Neji se casaría y punto, pero igual le dolió, sobretodo por su mirada, esperaba que al menos sus ojos le hubieran transmitido algo como una disculpa o algo así cuando se vieron, pero no, tan solo la ignoró.

Así que se había levantado por el lado contrario de la cama esa mañana, se sentía completamente irritable y estaba pensando seriamente en no asistir a la fiesta de Hinata pues esta además le había comentado con tono de disculpa que había invitado a su primo y este había aceptado asistir, así que le vería la cara esa noche en medio de todos y probablemente tendría que fingir que no le afectaba verlo asistiendo a una fiesta cuando nunca lo hacía a menos que ella le rogara mucho y para completar lo más probable es que fuera nuevamente acompañado de su prometida. Se duchó mientras maldecía que se le había olvidado comprar champú y finalmente resignada se puso la ropa interior para esa noche y se fue para la casa de Ino pues sabía que de no presentarse a tiempo la rubia era capaz de ir a su departamento y sacarla a rastras. Sin exagerar.

Después de vestirse y mientras Sakura la peinaba dejó que su cabeza se fuera de nuevo a lo que eran las reuniones con amigos mientras ella y Neji oficialmente eran pareja, a ella siempre la invitaban a todo, desde barbacoas, idas a las termales hasta ir a bailar y por lo general si el tiempo y su bolsillo lo permitían asistía, le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y reír un rato con estos. Rock Lee siempre invitaba al Hyūga y ella a veces repetía la invitación pero este se negaba y era absurdo insistir, pero cuando empezaron a salir ella igual quería ir a estar con sus amigos mientras que él quería que aprovecharan el tiempo de otra forma. No quería que creyeran que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos y que eventualmente la dejaran de lado porque siempre decía que no, así que le pidió a su novio que la acompañara y este dijo que no, usó todos los recursos que se le ocurrieron para convencerlo obteniendo más negativas, hasta que finalmente decidió que si él no la quería acompañar entonces iría sola. A pesar de todo él era un caballero, y también era posesivo, por lo cual la idea no le gustó, siendo ahora él quien le decía que no fuera, pero al notar que no cambiaba de parecer solo exhaló pesadamente y la tomó de la mano antes de encaminarse al restaurante en donde se verían con los demás. Todos se veían sorprendidos al principio, pero pasado un rato se acostumbraron a su presencia y se volvió una constante que si ella iba a la reunión, él estaba a su lado.

Neji no tomaba, no bailaba y escasamente hablaba, pero igual la acompañaba incluso cuando el plan era ir a bailar con sus amigas, ningún hombre con un poco de cordura se le acercaba a invitarla a la pista pues él los ahuyentaba a todos, así que salía a la pista con Ino y con Sakura, era eso o directamente no bailar nada.

Cuando la relación terminó oficialmente a ella la siguieron invitando a todo, un par de veces los rechazó por no estar de ánimo o porque ya había retomado el verse con el Hyūga a escondidas y él la convencía de no salir y quedarse juntos pues a él directamente no lo invitaban, ni siquiera Rock Lee. Hinata era la única que lo hacía a su cumpleaños pues seguía siendo su primo, el año anterior él había rechazado asistir, pero ese sí había aceptado. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, enfurruñada por ese motivo y probablemente explosiva por ser el día del mes que sus hormonas se rebelaban a todo. Gruño en su mente cuando la ojijade tiró de su cabello, aunque finalmente le dijo que ya estaba. El vestido era lo suficientemente llamativo para necesitar algo elaborado en su cabello o cara, así que le había hecho una coleta alta y su maquillaje era casi natural.

Había olvidado por completo que había aceptado una cita para ese día y lo recordó cuando llegaron a la entrada del bar y un hombre saludó a Ino y luego la vio a ella con interés, el codazo que recibió fue suficiente para que forzara una sonrisa y contestara a la mano que le era extendida

\- Eikki, mucho gusto

-Tenten, el gusto es mío — su mano no fue soltada, el sujeto solo se acomodó a su lado y entraron juntos al lugar. Buscando una mesa para los cuatro, varias personas ya estaban allí y mientras avanzaba sintió una mirada clavada fijamente en cada uno de sus movimientos. De reojo comprobó que efectivamente el Hyūga ya estaba allí y que tenía el ceño fruncido por verla junto a un ser del espécimen masculino. Empezó a reírse de pensar que donde se llegara a enterar que se había acostado con una mujer más de un par de veces abogaría por encerrarla y nunca dejarla interactuar con nadie

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- El traje de un amigo — siempre podía recurrir a esa excusa, y como si lo hubiera invocado Rock Lee estuvo frente a ellos

\- ¡Florecita! — para contestar el abrazo soltó su mano y luego volvió a reírse — ¡te ves espectacular!

\- Gracias Lee, tú te ves... — dudó — colorido — él le contestó con su característico pulgar arriba — ¿conoces a...?

\- Eikki — completó el sujeto ante su olvido

\- Si llegas a lastimar a Tenten de alguna forma te las verás conmigo ¿entendido? — Estaba serio, el hombre solo asintió — ¡ya regreso florecita!

Tomó asiento y se dedicó a intentar escuchar lo que el sujeto le contaba sobre su trabajo y demás, contestando a su vez sin dar muchos detalles, pidiendo solo un agua mineral con limón pues no quería alcohol esa noche. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando sentía la intensidad de la mirada del otro lado del lugar aumentar y le fue imposible hacer que una sonrisa no apareciera por este hecho, así que de paso empezó a parecer más interesada y cuando la invitó a bailar aceptó.

Ino y Sakura estaban indudablemente complacidas de ver que su cita al parecer marchaba bien, hasta el momento dudaba querer volver a hablar con Eikki o siquiera recordar algo de lo que le había contado, pero se estaba divirtiendo provocando al Hyūga. Se aseguró de ir al baño siempre acompañada por alguna de sus amigas pues su mirada no le mentía, él iba a reclamarle por lo que estaba haciendo y ella en su estado de ánimo definitivamente le iba a contestar.

No veía a Neji por ningún lado, probablemente ya se había ido, tampoco veía a ninguna de sus amigas, así que decidió ir al baño sola. En cuanto salió del recinto tirando como siempre de su vestido hacia abajo para tratar que fuera más largo sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo con fuerza y la hacía casi trotar para seguirle el paso a un lugar apartado. Él estaba furioso y ella irritable, por lo que solo lo provocó más con sus palabras y lo vio golpear la pared, pero no por eso cambió su actitud, ni siquiera con la forma en que la había sostenido con violencia del brazo aunque se había quejado.

Se fue tras dar algo parecido a un ultimátum y antes de explotar del todo, escuchó el golpe a lo lejos pero no le importaba. Volvió a meterse al baño solo para intentar calmarse, tentada por un momento a soltarse el vestido para sacar su brazo y poder evaluar la lesión, no dudaba que le iba a salir de nuevo un moretón. Al final solo se masajeó un poco, era la tercera vez que él era violento y eso solo la estaba enojando más al punto de sentir que sus ojos estaban rojos, masculló una grosería en su mente al escuchar el agua de uno de los cubículos ser bajada y trató de calmarse para no llamar la atención, lo mejor sería irse y ya, a la mierda el mundo y todos sus habitantes por esa noche.

No quería ver quien era la otra mujer que estaba allí, si no le había hablado significaba que no era una de sus amigas por lo cual no le importaba ni un poco quien fuera. Pero fue cuando la tuvo al lado junto al lavamanos que su nariz le dijo la identidad de la persona presente y solo por eso abrió los ojos, notando por primera vez una mirada atemorizada en los orbes aguamarina. Su yo irritada y explosiva estaba en control, y fue este lado el que atacó, buscando liberar su tensión.

Su yo racional sabía que estaba mal haber hecho eso, no solo porque la rubia le había dicho que no se iba a repetir, además que nadie podía enterarse y que esta tuviera novio, también estaban en un baño público, eso estaba mal sin importar el tipo de pareja que lo hiciera. Había esperado una reacción instantánea y la obtuvo, aunque no fue la que previó, contaba con que la apartara e incluso la golpeara lo que habría hecho que también resultara peleando con la mujer. Pero fue lo opuesto, la había tomado de la cintura y acercado más, profundizando de paso el beso.

El sentido común apareció en ambas por un momento, solo lo suficiente para buscar la forma de escabullirse sin ser vistas por la parte trasera del bar y de paso agradecer que hubieran escogido ese lugar que estaba a tan solo unas calles de su departamento, sus zapatos volaron a algún lugar del recibidor cuando cruzaron la puerta. A tientas fueron avanzando por la sala hasta su habitación, su vestido rojo quedó en el suelo antes de entrar y sin mayor preludio la ropa de la otra mujer también desapareció.

La giró antes de empujarla para que quedara en la cama boca abajo, subiéndose sobre la rubia de una vez y empezando a repartir sus besos por el hombro izquierdo, paseando su lengua lentamente por toda la parte superior de su espalda antes de soltar el broche del sujetador, dio un mordisco suave y obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta

\- Si me vuelves a dejar una marca te mato — las palabras fueron pronunciadas entre nuevos suspiros porque ella no había detenido lo que hacía — y esto no va a volver a pasar

\- Lo sé — afirmó mientras con una de sus manos iba masajeando su trasero, que se levantó en acto reflejo y fue su oportunidad para usar su otra mano e inmiscuirla por debajo del panty, acariciando su intimidad por encima y percibiendo la humedad que ya había aparecido

Un gemido sonó cuando frotó su clítoris, por la forma en que la cadera de la rubia se estaba meciendo quedaba claro que quería que aumentara la intensidad de lo que hacía, así que se arrodilló en la cama y sin quitar la mano que tenía bajo la mujer, la que tenía en su trasero la deslizó por este y aprovechando que ya había movido la ropa interior metió dos dedos en su interior, su resultado fue un grito que la estaba desesperando, le encantaba ver sus reacciones, la hacía sentir poderosa de una forma que no podía describir, pero definitivamente ella también necesitaba atención por lo que aceleró lo que hacía.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea — era una voz suplicante — maldita sea no te atrevas a detenerte — dejó salir una suave risa, y por parte de la rubia escuchó un gruñido, evidentemente molesta porque le causara gracia la situación. Creía que era imposible que su mano estuviera más mojada, pero en ese momento la mujer pegó su cara completamente al colchón para ahogar un grito y una nueva humedad apareció. Se detuvo y ante la atenta mirada aguamarina llevó su mano a la boca para lamerla, en la oscuridad de su habitación escasamente iluminada por la luz de las farolas de la calle esos orbes parecieron volverse verde oscuro al verla hacer eso.

Temari se había girado y la agarró de la cadera, consiguiendo que ahora ella quedara boca arriba en la cama. El nuevo beso fue abrasador, al parecer su sostén sobrevivió porque la rubia bajó directamente por su abdomen ignorando sus pechos y retirando de una vez su panty, no hubo ninguna vacilación antes que pasara su lengua justo entre sus pliegues, arrancándole un gemido. Ya no sentía ninguna duda o torpeza en esos movimientos.

Le hizo una seña a Sakura porque estaba cansada y quería regresar a la mesa a tomar algo de agua, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Naruto seguía hablando con Gaara, no cabía duda que eran muy amigos pues desde que el pelirrojo había llegado su novio le había hecho aspavientos a lo lejos para atraer su atención y no se habían separado, casi podía apostar que ni para ir al baño. En otras circunstancias probablemente le reclamaría por ignorarla durante toda la noche pero dado que el novio de la ojijade no estaba se había dedicado a pasar el tiempo con ella y vigilando de tanto en tanto la cita de Tenten.

\- Oye Ino — hablando de la cita, su amigo estaba solo en la mesa

\- Dime — dio un sorbo grande a la botella de agua, no solo porque necesitara recuperarse del ejercicio que había hecho en la pista sino porque era importante mantener una piel hidratada

\- ¿Has visto a Tenten?

\- ¿A Tenten? — preguntó sorprendida

\- Se fue hace como media hora al baño y no ha regresado

\- ¿Qué está tomando? — no sabía porqué pero se la imaginaba otra vez tirada en el suelo del baño diciendo que quería vomitar

\- Agua mineral con limón

\- ¿Nada con alcohol? — él negó — ya regreso — a pasos rápidos fue con Sakura hasta el baño, no había nadie allí

\- Neji también vino a la fiesta

\- No creerás que se fue con él ¿o sí? — la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron a la mesa mientras pensaba qué inventarle a Eikki porque lo hubieran abandonado, pero entonces vio que el Hyūga estaba en la mesa hablando con Hinata — no lo hizo — las dos vieron al ojiblanco — tal vez se sintió mal — fue la justificación que dio finalmente — mañana pasaré a su departamento, lo siento

Iba a regresar al baño pero ahora sí a usarlo cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y le depositaban un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Quieres bailar? — ella sonrió

\- No, estoy un poco cansada — y Naruto era un pésimo bailarín, aunque ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo, eso sin duda — ¿qué pasó con Gaara?

\- Dijo que ya se quiere ir y no ve a Temari por ningún lugar por lo que supone que se fue a quedarse con Shikamaru — ella le señaló la mesa en donde estaban sentados sus compañeros de equipo

\- Temari es de las que se va sin avisarle a nadie cuando se aburre — a esas alturas después de tantos años a nadie le sorprendía realmente que desapareciera de un momento a otro o que prácticamente los dejara hablando solos a veces — probablemente ya esté en la cama debajo de las cobijas


	15. Conformismo

¿Quién en su sano juicio quería una misión el día de año nuevo? Obviamente la respuesta era ella y nadie más. Desde hace mucho que no le daba mayor importancia a las fechas, exceptuando su aniversario con Neji pero eso ya tenía que borrarlo del calendario, así que la perspectiva de tomar una misión para ir a llevar un pergamino a una aldea que estaba a casi una semana de camino la verdad es que no le molestaba para nada, a fin de cuentas era medio mes fuera de Konoha o sea lejos de la posibilidad que el Hyūga la buscara y retomaran la discusión del día del cumpleaños de Hinata.

Al día siguiente de ese suceso, con su cabeza fría y sus hormonas un poco apaciguadas se dio cuenta que había sobrereaccionado con lo de exigirle que les dijera a todos la verdad, de un modo u otro ella había aceptado lo de mantener el secreto por lo que eso había sido de alguna forma injusto. Pero solo en eso, que él fuera violento no era comprensible y mucho menos que le hiciera un reclamo tan fuerte cuando ella en todos sus años de relación jamás le había dado un motivo real para tal cosa, que él fuera posesivo y celoso a ratos nunca tuvo una justificación mientras la relación fue oficial.

Ino la había buscado a la mañana siguiente y ella solo se excusó en un malestar estomacal, prometiendo que cuando tuviera tiempo de nuevo compensaría a Eikki con otra cita por haber desaparecido tan repentinamente. Esa conversación con su amiga le recordó la vez que la escuchó llorar unos años atrás porque su novio de ese entonces le fue infiel, el hombre se excusaba en que había sido algo casual y de una sola vez, que no había sido importante pero la rubia fue implacable en que no lo perdonaría pues una infidelidad era una infidelidad y eso la llevaba de nuevo a su dilema ¿ella tenía a qué serle infiel? Es decir, sí, acostarse con Temari aunque fuera algo sin sentimientos ni nada parecido involucrado por supuesto que contaba como sexo y era una infidelidad, ¿Que pasara justo después de discutir con Neji cambiaba en algo las cosas? 

Saltando de árbol en árbol para ir a su destino quería detenerse solo para reírse del absurdo, le estaba siendo infiel a la relación que mantenía a escondidas con un hombre comprometido con otra, sí, eso sonaba completamente racional y coherente. En fin, no se iba a desgastar más en ese tema, volvería a pensar en eso cuando regresara a Konoha y le fuera inevitable la confrontación que le esperaba, antes no.

No le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su vida privada, a fin de cuentas era eso, privada. Por eso le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir que sus hermanos no tuvieran una relación cercana con Shikamaru y tampoco hicieran nada por cambiar ese hecho o intentar conocerlo más, lo máximo a lo que habían llegado precisamente para darle la _"bienvenida"_ a la familia cuando formalizaron su relación fue amenazarlo con matarlo si llegaba a propasarse o lastimarla de alguna manera a lo que el ninja perezoso solo contestó con un chasquido de lengua y en privado le dijo que le parecía problemático que uno de sus hermanos fuera el kage de otra aldea.

Así que ni Gaara ni Kankuro hablaban con el Nara más allá de lo relacionado con las misiones cuando este se encontraba de servicio en Suna o saludarlo por cortesía si estaba en la vivienda, y por el otro lado su novio no hacía ni el menor esfuerzo por intentar socializar con sus cuñados. Y eso le había caído como anillo al dedo la mañana después de irse del bar con Tenten para el departamento de la castaña pues su hermano creía que se había quedado con Shikamaru y al revés.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Cuando sus labios la atacaron su cabeza gritó de inmediato que tenía que apartarla y abofetearla por hacer tal cosa, tal vez matarla de una buena vez con eso finalizaba esa tontería para siempre, pero su cuerpo por otro lado había reaccionado solo para acercarla más. Había algo fascinante en lo demandante que era ese beso y su actitud, por eso finalmente su sensatez la había usado únicamente para acceder a salir del bar juntas sin ser vistas.

Se había odiado esa mañana, su resentimiento hacia sí misma solo estaba aumentando con cada nuevo encuentro que tenía con la castaña, por más que se repitiera que era antinatural y no iba a volver a pasar no podía negar que lo disfrutaba por completo y el sexo era maravilloso, y eso solo conseguía que quisiera desconectar su cabeza o al menos azotarse por meterse en una situación tan estúpida.

Estaba mal, su padre lo había repetido muchas veces y el consejo de Suna siempre era implacable cuando tenían alguna sospecha acerca de algún shinobi " _desviado_ ", tenía que ser enderezado o irse exiliado de la aldea pues su conducta no sería tolerada y punto. Ella no se había desviado, no, jamás pasaría algo así con ella, el hecho que hubiera cometido ese condenado error no significaba nada ni en sus gustos ni en ni mierda. Además ella tenía su relación con Shikamaru, solo tenía que alejarse del alcohol cuando estuviera en Konoha pues evidentemente esa sustancia insistía en que hiciera sandeces sin sentido.

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, no iba a seguir pensando en ese tema. Lo importante ahora era la reunión con la Hokage que estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento y de la que estaba esperando su hermano saliera para ver cómo les había ido y si podían contar con una aliada o el hecho que ella hubiera notado el error en los tratados militares entre naciones iba a desatar una guerra en todo el continente porque cada país buscaría asirse a aumentar su poder al costo que fuera y dominar a los demás en caso que quedara en evidencia que alguno tenía una ventaja desproporcional sobre los demás.

En la reunión con el consejo estos habían dado la cifra no negociable de veinticinco por ciento, querían que la fuerza militar de Suna aumentara como mínimo ese porcentaje para nivelarse a lo que debería ser la actualidad, además de pedir ser el centro de entrenamiento de las aldeas aledañas, con eso no solo podrían controlar con exactitud las técnicas que dominarían en estos lugares sino la cantidad de shinobis que se graduarían, esa parte le preocupaba pues era como bajar de nivel a los países al negarles su soberanía de hacerlo por su cuenta. Y estaba también el hecho que habría aldeas en conflicto por quedar en medio de las dos naciones, como era el caso de Ame, Hoshi, Ishi y Tani, que los afectaban a ellos directamente, no quería pensar en las otras que estaban en medio de Konoha y Kumo o en la frontera de estos con Iwa.

Una hora más pasó hasta que finalmente Gaara salió de la oficina de Tsunade, podía dar como un resultado positivo que no había escuchado gritar a la Sannin ni una sola vez y se veía medianamente apacible sentada tras su escritorio. Se puso de pie para caminar junto a su hermano de camino a la vivienda para poder hablar allí tranquilos sobre los pasos a seguir.

Vio de lejos a Shikamaru quien ya sabía reconocer su mirada cuando estaba trabajando de cuando solo estaba paseando, por lo cual no se le acercó y solo hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podamos comprar mollejas?

\- ¿Así de mal ah? — era raro que su hermano pidiera su comida favorita de la nada — cerca a la vivienda hay un lugar, creo que las hacen al vino o en ajo y mantequilla

\- Excelente — fue lo último que dijo, en el restaurante pidieron la comida para llevar y una vez en la residencia él comió saboreando cada bocado mientras ella solo mordisqueaba su pasta con queso pues no compartía el gusto de su hermano por el otro platillo — abrimos la caja de los demonios — dijo al dejar a un lado el envase

\- ¿Cuánto por debajo está Konoha?

\- Veinte por ciento

\- O sea el cuarenta — él asintió, era obvio que nadie admitiría su propia debilidad por completo — ¿somos enemigos? ¿debemos irnos de inmediato?

\- No, Tsunade hablará de nuevo con el consejo y mañana tenemos otra reunión. Estarás presente

\- Entendido

\- Tenemos que crear una estrategia para mostrar esto a las otras naciones y que todos estén conformes. Nadie va a permitir que un foráneo indague dentro de su información clasificada por lo que debemos confiar que los datos que están dando son verídicos y nadie obtendrá ventajas que desequilibren el actual balance de poder

\- Plantear el tema de repente en una reunión de kages creará conflicto pues ellos no han revisado sus datos

\- Y hacerlo antes hará que creen alianzas o no quieran negociar nada — en resumen, era un condenado dolor en el trasero lo que les esperaba.  
  


Observó a sus compañeros de misión y con un asentimiento tácito todos se ubicaron en sus posiciones. La reunión de los cinco kages se había pactado en Ame y ellos como equipo de vigilancia habían llegado varios días antes para asegurarse que el lugar era seguro así como estar atentos a cualquier posible amenaza tanto allí como en el camino que recorrería Tsunade desde Konoha. Era una situación tensa, cada aldea tenía su propio esquema de seguridad y de alguna forma debían coexistir entre ellos para garantizar que nadie los atacaría pero no podían intervenir con los otros, había delicadas barreras invisibles que todos estaban muy atentos a no cruzar.

Un ruido sonó en el intercomunicador de su oído, la rubia había arribado casi al tiempo que el Tsuchikage y cada uno ingresaría por su puerta designada. Movió uno de sus sellos para permitir el paso y vio de lejos al anciano que lideraba a Iwa, a simple vista parecía un señor de avanzada edad y achaques en la espalda que se rehusaba a retirarse, pero no por nada era un kage y debía ser de temer igual que los demás en esa posición. El Kazekage había sido el primero en llegar y no mucho después que su líder se supo de la aparición del Raikage junto a Killer B

\- _Eviten a toda costa hacer contacto verbal con Killer B, cambio_ — la respuesta fue el sonido de varios radios activándose y risas

\- _Entendido capitán_ — era lo más serio que podía decirse y fue por parte de uno de los ANBU cuya máscara era un búho — _¿cuánto duró la última vez?_

\- _Una hora_ — ahora fue un ruido exasperado — _una maldita hora_ — nuevas risas

\- _¿Cómo mierda se rapea una hora seguida?_

\- _No lo sé, no estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo y les juro por mi hijo que ustedes tampoco, cambio y fuera_

Silencio total, por fuera del intercomunicador no se escuchaba mayor cosa. Tal vez un par de voces, y nada más. Pasaron varias horas y la impaciencia de todos por la ausencia de la Mizukage era evidente, la tensión inicial entre los shinobis de las diferentes aldeas iba menguando de a poco al punto que al menos ya se veía a algunos socializando o compartiendo sus pausas para fumar.

\- Y entonces, Tenten — ella observó de reojo al ANBU a su lado que se había retirado la máscara de carnero — nuestro turno está por terminar

\- Así es

\- Estábamos hablando con otros compañeros para ir a tomarnos unas copas

\- No estoy de humor Osamu, pero gracias

\- Anda, seguro así te animas — ella solo rodó los ojos en su cabeza — se dice que trabajas mucho y escasamente te diviertes

\- Me gusta estar ocupada — uno de sus sellos que alertaba movimiento se activó — hay algo acercándose desde el sur — avisó de una vez por el radio — ¿alguien tiene visual?

\- _Aquí, es la invitada que faltaba_

\- _¡Ya era hora! Le avisaré a la Hokage_ — el ninja a su lado parecía seguir esperando que continuaran la conversación — _bien hecho Tenten, puedes retirarte a descansar_

\- Gracias capitán — apagó el radio y se quitó el auricular de una vez

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Lo siento pero no, tal vez en otra ocasión

\- ¡Te tomaré la palabra! — le casi gritó el hombre mientras ella descendía del tejado y se iba a la zona donde tenían su campamento

Se acercó a la improvisada área para cocinar y calentó el agua para preparar uno de sus envases de comida instantánea sin detenerse a fijarse en nadie más de los presentes. Comió a prisa pero no se fue para su carpa, tan solo se subió a la rama de un árbol donde nadie la vería y se dedicó a ver las estrellas por un rato intentando como ya era usual desconectar su cabeza. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por ser incluida en esa misión con el único propósito de no estar en Konoha ese día específicamente, a esa hora la ceremonia de los Hyūga ya debería haber terminado lo que significaba que Neji era un hombre casado.

Después de lo del bar y que ella regresara de la misión que la sacó de la aldea por medio mes, él ingresó a su departamento y tuvieron una muy violenta discusión que terminó con los dos en el suelo de la sala sin ninguna prenda encima y completamente agotados. Maldito Hyūga, y maldita ella por no ser capaz de resistirse a él. Pero no se quedó mucho tiempo en la aldea, continuó enlistándose en cuanta misión hubiera y oficialmente solo se veían cuando ella regresaba para tener sexo, ni siquiera habían vuelto a mencionar el asunto del matrimonio o tratar de impedirlo, era la resignación misma en la que ella se había sumergido. Justo antes de partir con el grupo Neji se las arregló para hablar con ella a solas, prometiéndole que aunque no hubieran podido detener la boda, él no pensaba consumar el matrimonio o tocar de alguna forma a su esposa, tarde o temprano ella se quejaría y pediría la anulación, era la única salida que encontraba y ella solo hizo un asentimiento sabiendo que no podía tener ninguna esperanza, pero queriendo tenerla de alguna forma.

Limpió la lágrima que se le había escapado, oficialmente su vida era una mierda y no había nada que cambiara ese hecho. Al menos podía decir orgullosa que su trabajo arduo era reconocido y en ese aspecto estaba empezando a sobresalir, y eran pocos los que dudaban de su habilidad o capacidad como kunoichi. Y como lo había remarcado Ino, por fin estaba ahorrando y le gustaba no tener que preocuparse más por no llegar a fin de mes, no es que el dinero le importara, pero se sentía bien no tener que vigilar cada centavo que gastaba.

Durmió lo suficiente y antes del amanecer se presentó de regreso a su puesto de trabajo para relevar al ninja que había hecho el turno nocturno. Por el radio escuchó que rumoreaban sobre el ambiente tenso entre todos los kages y que se habían oído lo que parecían discusiones además de algunos gritos, debían estar atentos a cualquier novedad. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Killer B estaba suelto y había tomado dos presas el día anterior

\- _Deberíamos poder sedarlo_ — dijo alguien por el radio

\- Creo que por ser un jinchūriki un sedante no serviría mucho, el hachibi lo protegería — aclaró ella aunque al parecer nadie le prestó atención

- _Va contra el reglamento_

\- _Sí, capitán, pero..._

\- _Ni me lo digas, me lo crucé cuando iba a hacer mis necesidades, todavía quiero arrancarme los oídos_

\- _¡Ah oh sí!_ – un escalofrío los recorrió a todos, había atrapado a alguien que tenía el intercomunicador encendido

- _¡Silencien los radios de inmediato!_

\- _¡SÍ CAPITÁN!_ – contestaron todos, no tendría que repetirlo

Ella siguió haciendo su ronda, el intercomunicador no era el único medio que tenían para avisarse cualquier novedad entre ellos, aunque sí era el más efectivo. Hacia la mitad de la tarde mientras hacía su ronda en solitario, porque no soportaba a Osamu que volvía a preguntarle si saldrían esa noche, a su espalda se oyeron pasos, por lo que dirigió su atención al lugar del que provenían, Temari estaba allí de pie evidentemente cansada y tomando una pausa de lo que ocurría dentro del salón. Sus ojos se conectaron solamente por unos segundos, era una petición muda la que había en estos y ella solo asintió discretamente.

Se escabulló a la aldea tan pronto su turno terminó para buscar una posada escondida que no estaba en el listado de las que estaban usando otros shinobis, no alcanzó a pasar una hora desde que ingresó cuando tocaron a la puerta, frente a ella estaba la rubia con una capucha para no ser reconocida en la calle.

\- Es la última vez que esta mierda pasa, y solo porque he tenido mucho trabajo estos meses — fue la aclaración o amenaza que recibió tras cerrar y poner el pestillo. Como sea, a ella le daba lo mismo.


	16. Concilio de kages

¿Existía una palabra para describir todo lo que estaba pasando? La única que se le ocurría era: _mierda_. El día que Gaara describió la situación en Konoha diciendo que habían destapado la caja de los demonios se había quedado corto, les había tomado casi dos semanas más en el país del fuego idear un plan con Tsunade antes de solicitar la reunión de los cinco kages y un tiempo más que las respuestas llegaran hasta conseguir una fecha que se ajustara a todos, por lo que finalmente ese día de mediados de febrero ella junto a su hermano entraron al enorme edificio en el que se llevaría a cabo la cita y que tenía las habitaciones dispuestas para los líderes y máximo dos delegados por cada uno, el resto de shinobis que componían el cuerpo de seguridad de la comitiva tendrían que acampar en las cercanías o tomar una habitación en una posada.

Pero bueno, ella y Baki eran los delegados, el último como parte del consejo y en remplazo de Kankuro que no había regresado a tiempo de otra misión que tenía en una aldea lejana. Fueron los primeros en llegar y se reunieron de una vez para ayudar a Gaara a preparar su discurso, los delegados no tenían permitido hablar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o les hicieran alguna pregunta directa, estaban allí básicamente para tomar notas y siendo sinceros, para pelear en caso que una pelea se desatara. Habían revisado una y otra vez el discurso, el plan de acción y todo seguía siendo caótico, especialmente porque no tenían ninguna certeza de la forma en que los otros líderes reaccionarían y sabían que estaban inquietos por la solicitud de la reunión sin ninguna amenaza de guerra en el horizonte.

Estaba estresada y la maldita reunión todavía no empezaba, Tsunade estuvo con ellos poco un rato, el Raikage llegó en la tarde después del Tsuchikage lo cual era un alivio pues implicaba que no habían hablado antes, los cuatro kages estaban tensos, cada uno en una esquina esperando que la condenada Mizukage apareciera, y luego la quisquillosa mujer tenía el descaro de preguntar porque no era tan apreciada como la Sannin. Para la hora que apareció todos estaban ya fastidiados por su tardanza, lo único que relajó un poco el ambiente es que a pesar que Killer B estaba entre los delegados de Kumo, no se iba a quedar en la reunión, era imposible para alguien como él quedarse callado tanto tiempo, por lo cual justo cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse por fin su hermano se puso de pie y comenzó su discurso.

Podía ver a los otros delegados tomar notas y susurrar entre ellos datos o cosas parecidas a medida que las palabras seguían sonando. Cuando el pelirrojo por fin terminó de hablar era evidente que exceptuando a Tsunade todos estaban en shock por la información recibida y necesitaban ponerse al día de inmediato en cómo estaban sus respectivas aldeas ante esos números. Una parte de ella consideraba a los otros delegados una partida de inútiles así como a sus consejos, es decir que si en Suna nunca hubieran decidido hacer tal revisión a los tratados militares ¿cuántos años más iba a seguir la situación así? ¿qué clase de incompetencia era esa?

\- Chica — respiró profundo intentando no molestarse porque le dijera así, ella era la única delegada por lo cual era obvio que la mujer de cabello castaño que dirigía Kiri le estaba hablando a ella — ¿tú revisaste el acuerdo militar hecho por los primeros kages?

\- Así es Mei-sama

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó?

\- Eso no es relevante — fue Baki quien intervino

\- Claro que lo es — replicó molesta la mujer de largo cabello castaño por la intromisión del hombre sin que le hablara — nos están diciendo que piensan aumentar un porcentaje importante la población shinobi activa porque han estado sabrá kami cuánto tiempo revisando esta información y pretenden que todos aceptemos sin más. Estamos en desigualdad de condiciones

\- La propuesta es para aumentar todos de forma equitativa nuestras fuerzas — ahora era Tsunade — no solamente beneficiar a una u otra aldea

\- Esto es un absurdo — ni siquiera podía asegurar quien dijo eso ¿o acaso fue ella misma?

\- ¿Y qué hay con la estupidez de permitir que aldeas intermedias tengan sus propias fuerzas?

\- Muchas ya las tienen, es parte de su soberanía — varios bufidos sonaron

\- Es tarde, dada la hora que empezamos ya es hora de descansar. Tenemos la noche para que cada uno piense las cosas con calma y mañana retomaremos

Nadie estaba contento, eso era claro y de alguna forma todos la estaban culpando a ella ¿ahora ella tenía la culpa por hacer su trabajo? ¿era su culpa que fueran unos descuidados de mierda que no revisaban sus propios libros? En serio, la tensión en su espalda estaba a punto de matarla y ni siquiera una ducha caliente fue capaz de deshacer los nudos que allí se habían acumulado.

Al día siguiente la situación no varió mucho, gritos por aquí y por allá, un par de preguntas acusatorias dirigidas hacia ella. Revisiones entre todos al mamotreto gigante para confirmar que su trabajo había sido bien hecho, preguntas sobre cómo había obtenido los números para comparar, otros tantos gritos, discusiones entre el Raikage y la Mizukage por quien de los dos vigilaría las islas y ¡por supuesto! Más gritos. Su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, a ese paso le iba a tocar ir a pedirle a la Hokage en la noche que le diera algo para el dolor o no podría dormir y si no podía dormir la que iba a desatar de una vez esa estúpida guerra era ella misma en persona. No estaba segura de la hora, solo que era la tarde y faltaban varias horas para que el circo escandaloso en el que estaba terminara, por lo cual se excusó con querer ir al baño y así poder salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejarse un poco.

Iba a girar en una esquina cuando un nuevo bullicio la hizo retroceder y cambiar la dirección, claramente el jinchūriki rapero estaba hacia allá y no lo soportaría. Atravesó una puerta y se encontró con que era una arboleda, se quedó de pie solo respirando profundamente el aire fresco cuando sintió que la observaban, buscó la procedencia de la mirada y se topó con unos orbes chocolate, ni siquiera sabía que la condenada kunoichi estaba en el equipo de vigilancia de Konoha, pero la verdad es que le servía que estuviera allí, eso era diez veces mejor que un analgésico.

Regresó a la reunión no mucho después, nada había cambiado, seguían gritándose unos a otros y lo único que ahora la llenaba de paciencia era lo que le esperaba una vez terminaran. Tan pronto se dio la pausa por la noche y se dijo que continuarían la gritería al día siguiente ella alegó estar cansada y no querer hablar con nadie, encerrándose en su habitación para posteriormente buscar la capa que solía usar para cubrirse de las tormentas de arena en el desierto y ponérsela ocultando así por completo su rostro. Conocía los horarios de los guardias y las zonas por las que hacían el recorrido por lo que no le fue muy difícil pasar desapercibida y una vez en la aldea se concentró en encontrar a la castaña que claramente la esperaba.

Esquivó la mirada de Baki cuando se lo cruzó en la mañana, no sería exactamente un anciano pero estaba en la misma sintonía que estos respecto a los shinobis desviados, de hecho desde que él había llegado al consejo es que la pena del exilio para los que no se corrigieran empezó a ser una realidad y no solamente una amenaza, en la época de su padre más lo único que pasaba es que se ganaban una reprimenda y la exigencia de nunca volver a hacer tal actividad pecaminosa e impúdica, aunque bueno, en la época de su padre la discriminación se extendía a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea, ahora solo era algo para los ninja.

Igual no es que fuera algo que le afectara a ella o algo así, bueno sí lo hacía pues siempre le había parecido horrible que se metieran en la vida privada de la gente y se creyeran con derecho de juzgarlos, pero eso era todo, no es como si ella entrara en esa categoría para estarle importando lo que el consejo decidiera. Era el mismo consejo el que decidía prescindir de excelentes shinobis por estupideces, estupideces que ella no cometía o no siempre. Desde su esquina su humor se nubló, el estrés había desaparecido así como la tensión acumulada en su espalda, pero el desprecio a sí misma reaparecía. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué seguía buscando a la condenada kunoichi?

Inhaló profundo tratando de convencerse que si Shikamaru hubiera estado en la delegación de Konoha lo habría buscado a él, aunque el sexo no estaba ni remotamente cerca a hacerla sentir al menos la mitad de lo que sentía con la castaña. Maldita sea, ¿por qué se metía en esas cosas? ¿por qué? Sacudió la cabeza ¡NO!

No podía seguir pensando en eso, aunque la verdad es que la noche anterior ni siquiera tenía un trago encima para decir lo de siempre que era culpa del alcohol ¡no más! Ella no estaba pensando en la estupidez ni tratando de justificar nada, era un maldito error que tenía que detener a como diera lugar y punto.

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, tenía que regresar su atención a la reunión, los gritos eran cada vez más espaciados lo que significaba que algo parecido al sentido común estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar y a ese paso al día siguiente ya podrían hablar como personas civilizadas y empezar a buscar acuerdos. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo que antes no, los primeros kages habían redactado el mamotreto ¿iban ahora a escribir uno nuevo entre todos?

Bufó en su mente, esa maldita reunión iba a ser eterna.

Les tomó semana y media más de reuniones, los gritos desaparecieron casi por completo, y finalmente algo parecido a la luz al final del túnel aparecía. Sí, tenían que actualizar y hacer un nuevo mamotreto pero los kages no podían quedarse y seguir vigilando punto a punto lo que iba a quedar en estos, así que la reunión giró en torno a los nuevos acuerdos a los que llegarían, lo que era negociable y lo que no y por supuesto, la participación e intervención de las aldeas intermedias. Lo que seguía ahora era una nueva reunión pero esta vez solo entre delegados, ellos serían los encargados de redactar todo.

Se acordó la nueva fecha y el lugar en el que se reunirían, por cuestiones de logística y desplazamiento de todos se decidió que sería en Konoha, aunque Suna era una aldea más central no estaban del todo preparados para recibir un volumen alto de invitados, a menos que usaran el cuartel en medio del desierto, pero las escasas comodidades dentro de este y la posibilidad que un invitado fuera devorado por un insecto gigante los hicieron estar de acuerdo en que reunirse en el país del Fuego era lo mejor. La fecha elegida era un mes a contar a partir de ese día, con eso el mensaje alcanzaría a llegar a todo el continente y regiones insulares, además de dar el tiempo para que prepararan su propia propuesta y se desplazaran hasta el lugar designado.

Así que estaba de regreso en Suna tomándose una semana libre antes de regresar a su tarea de tener todo listo pues la vocería y liderazgo de la reunión iba a caer sobre ella, lo que implicaba no solamente que tendría que instalarse en Konoha por un tiempo indeterminado sino un dolor de cabeza el intentar que un montón hombres le prestaran atención y se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que tocaba hacer.

Puso a llenar la bañera y se desvistió, tomando unas de sus nuevas sales para destaparlas. Las olfateó un poco antes de agregar un poco al agua y sumergirse varios segundos por completo, tres veces, tres malditas veces durante el transcurso de la reunión de kages ella había buscado a Tenten y se estaba odiando por eso. ¡La condenada kunoichi debería tener la decencia al menos de negarse!

¿A quién quería engañar? No habría logrado sobrevivir a esos días sin ese hecho. Lo peor es que la segunda vez fue algo casi tan casual como la primera ¿cómo lograba entenderla aunque no le dijera nada? Es decir, ella sería incapaz de decir en voz alta que se quería acostar con una mujer, más específicamente con esa mujer de cabello color chocolate, pero de alguna forma la petición sí era pronunciada por sus ojos y los orbes castaños podían leer ese mensaje. Maldita sea, era simplemente una estupidez seguir con eso. Ella tenía un novio, y por encima de eso ¡a ella no le gustaban las mujeres!

Se quedó entre la bañera hasta que su piel parecía una uva pasa y finalmente se metió a la cama para poder dormir, debía aprovechar esas noches que le quedaban en su propio hogar antes de su viaje, podía asumir que estaría por lo menos un mes por fuera, y eso era si les iba bien, casi podía apostar que sería el doble.

Cuando retomó su trabajo Matsuri le entregó una carta que había llegado el día anterior, reconoció el sobre de una vez, era Shikamaru. Leyó el contenido y además del resumen de las pocas misiones que el Nara había tenido, porque se limitaba exclusivamente a las que le fueran asignadas y trataba de pasar desapercibido para que no le dieran más, estaba escrito que sabía que estaría en Konoha durante una temporada ¿Se iba a quedar todo ese tiempo con él o solicitaría que le fuera asignada una de las habitaciones que se estaban preparando para el evento como los demás delegados? Él prefería lo primero para que pudieran compartir más tiempo, pero entendería que al estar en un viaje netamente de trabajo ella optara por lo segundo.

_Me quedaré contigo, más te vale no roncar mucho en este viaje o te mandaré a dormir a la sala y tu madre me dará la razón._

_Dale mis saludos a tus padres, nos vemos en tres semanas._

_Atte: T_

Le entregó la carta a Matsuri para que la enviara y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, o sea a la esquina de la oficina de su hermano. Sobre la mesa la esperaban varias carpetas y otros tantos libros apilados, sin duda el consejo había hecho su tarea usual de querer sobrecargarla o desgastarla y le pedían revisar cuanta idea estúpida pasara por sus canosas cabezas. El día de su funeral en lugar de ponerse triste sin lugar a dudas ella se iría a algún bar a celebrar. Sí, su humor estaba particularmente tétrico ese día.

Quejándose no iba a disminuir ni cambiar lo que le esperaba, lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra para poder tener todo lo del viaje listo a tiempo y ser la primera de los delegados en Konoha pues sabía que debería también ayudar en la logística. Bufó en su mente ¿Por qué a Kankuro a pesar de ser un delegado también sí le permitían tener misiones y nunca estaba con la nariz clavada entre documentos como ella? ¡Ella también quería misiones! No quería decir que además de discriminadores eran unos ancianos machistas, no, para nada, su detector de sarcasmo explotaría solo de pensar que no se les notaba ni un poco. No es como si la tuvieran casi relegada a ser prácticamente una secretaria que viajaba de aldea en aldea.

Bueno, tampoco, a una secretaría no la dejaban negociar acuerdos ni nada parecido. Pero en serio que a ratos la frustraba un poco la falta de acción. ¿En dónde habían quedado los días en que Konoha les pidió ayuda y tuvieron que correr a salvar a los genins novatos de su muerte segura? Había odiado a Tayuya y ese enfrentamiento en sí, pero a la vez había sido de las primeras veces que se fijaba en Shikamaru como algo más que un insecto que debía aplastar.

Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, la estupidez que se estaba repitiendo con la condenada kunoichi estaba mal no solamente porque las dos fueran mujeres, sino porque ella tenía novio y no debería hacerle eso. Si llegaba a enterarse o a tener la más ligera sospecha que el Nara le era infiel lo despellejaría vivo, y ahora ella lo era mientras continuaba con su relación como si nada pasara.

Pues sí, que nada pasaba, pero igual eso estaba mal. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que esa mierda se repitiera.

**Author's Note:**

> Por aquí mi primer intento de hacer algo con TemaTen. Mi cabeza le dio muchas vueltas a una revancha de los exámenes chunin y resulté con esta historia.  
> Es principalmente TemaTen pero como ya se notó habrá mención a lo que fue el NejiTen y el ShikaTema. 
> 
> Historia ubicada en un mundo con Akatsuki (aunque no será relevante para la trama) y sin Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Edad aproximada de Temari en este capítulo 26, Neji/Tenten 24, Shikamaru 23 (más o menos).
> 
> Si todo va bien actualizaré miércoles y sábados.  
> También publico en fanfiction y wattpad con el mismo usuario y desvarío en voz alta en twitter (idamariakusajis)


End file.
